


Tony Stark Gets a YouTube Channel

by Melissamermaid



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brief Appearances by Loki, Celebrities, Ch 16 has Brief Appearances of Fantastic Four, Gen, Internet Famous, Precious Peter Parker, Q&A, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 60,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissamermaid/pseuds/Melissamermaid
Summary: Tony Stark gets a YouTube channel. Follow Tony on a journey into the world of YouTube full of car reviews, tech reviews, guest appearances and interviews!Chapters 1-22 - 2016Chapters 23-47 - 2017Chapters 48 - Current 2018
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 384
Kudos: 1224
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, Irondad_and_Spideyson, Tony Stark Has A Heart (deal with it)





	1. August 6, 2016 - Premiere of Tony Stark - Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired by the fic Rewind by losingmymindtonight. GO READ THAT WIP - it was updated on 2/13/20. I don't think I am using any of their ideas but I had a different direction I wanted to go in. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

One 

The Plan 

Tony opened the conference door and saw his PR team already in the room, faces serious. 

“Okay…Game faces on. That’s good, I guess.” Tony remarked, lips curling into a smirk. He sat down and gestured to them. “Lay it on me.” 

“Mr. Stark, per the Accords Council, you have too many secrets, you aren’t transparent enough.” One said. 

“Yes, yes, I was there.” Tony waved a hand. 

A paper was pushed to Tony. He picked it up and reviewed it. 

“Wait, wait.” He looked up at the PR team. “Are you serious?” He asked. 

“YouTubers are the most transparent of pseudo-celebrities. There are celebrities on there two record themselves doing the most mundane tasks, and the public eats it up. You can film on your YouTube channel, Tony Stark, vlogs, review, whatever you want. We have three video editors here at Stark Industries, who will ensure no company secrets are revealed in the video.” 

Tony looked down at the paper. 

“This is the best option?” He asked, dubious. 

“I can guarantee that.” Alison Burette, the head of PR, stated. 

“When do we start?” He sighed, not looking forward to this. 

Tony had been paraded in front of the media for as long as he could remember. His father, his mother, Stane…They all knew that the media loved him and hated him in equal measure. He was always put into situations that he was uncomfortable with but never let that show because the media was a shark waiting to attack. They could smell fear. 

But in this day and age, they could kind of control what the media saw, through social media. 

Now, Tony never thought he’d be on social media like the other “influencers” were. But here he was, sitting in front of a vlogging camera, kind of nervous before his soon-to-be-viewers. 

He inhaled and exhaled, before putting on a more genuine than press smile and pressed record. 

“Hello, my name is Tony Stark and above all else…I am an engineer…” 

Peter’s phone lit up and vibrated from where it was on his side table. 

“Ugh…” He opened his eyes and felt for the phone through the blurriness. 

Ugh, Ned, too early… he texted before reading his text. 

Ned: Peter, you have got to get on YouTube right now. Check what is trending #1 NOW 

Peter: Okay, okay, jeez. Let me grab something to drink and I’ll be on in a sec. 

Ned: I’ll be on Skype. I need to see your face. I’ll videocall you when you’re on. 

Peter: Ok, ok. Give me three minutes. 

Ned: I’m counting down. 

Peter: I bet you are. 

He stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar and a water. 

“Good morning, Peter. You’re up early.” May ruffled his hair. 

“Yeah, Ned was blowing up my phone, it almost vibrated off the table.” May laughed. 

“Well, I’m off to work, be back at three. Don’t forget you have your internship tomorrow.” 

“Obviously not. It’s like the highlight of my life.” Peter scoffed, May smiling at him in amusement. 

“Of course. How very dare I.” 

“How dare you, very.” Peter replied. May snorted. 

“Maybe you need some caffeine, dear.” Peter sighed. He wished he could have some but due to his “spidey-ness” he metabolized caffeine, sugar and even painkiller, way too quickly for it to affect him at all. 

Sucks. 

“Well, anyways… I larb you, Peter.” She smashed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Larb you too, May.” He mumbled around a mouthful of granola. 

Peterparker is online. 

TheGuyInTheChair – Finally dude. 

PeterParker – sorry. May was saying bye before going to work. Calling now. 

The annoying calling sound went through. 

“Hey, Ned. So, let’s see this super important video…” Peter pressed the picture in picture icon and Ned moved to the bottom of the screen. 

He tyoed in YouTube and clicked Trending and as he took a sip of water, he spewed it to the left of him in a hilarious spittake. 

“Oh…my…god!” Ned was laughing uproariously. “This was better than I ever imagine.” He kept laughing as Peter took in his now wet bed, wiping his mouth. 

“Oh my god, dude, you couldn’t have even warned me?” Peter cried as he immediately hit share screen button and pressed play. “You have to watch it with me now.” 

“I haven’t seen it yet. I wanted to watch it with you. So, heh.” Ned turned his eyes to the screen. 

“Hello, I’m Tony Stark, and above all else, I am an engineer…” He started his video. “And this my official YouTube channel. I was told, as I sure you’re aware, by the Accords Council to be more transparent. What could be more transparent that recording your life for anyone to see?” He smirked. “So, the video today is going to be a general Q&A of things I get asked by the press so often, its annoying. So, press, you can look at this and NOT ask me these questions, they bore me. And I hate being bored.” He yawned exaggeratedly. “I also went on Twitter and tweeted ask me questions. Now, I’m sure lots of people were annoyed that I didn’t answer but my PR team sorted through the entries and brought me the most asked ones, so we’ll do a little fan stuff too.” 

He shifted minutely in the seat he was in. 

“Oh and before I go on, I was told it was very important to get viewers to subscribe. So, subscribe if you want to see more content, ring that notification bell so you are alerted to all my awesomeness. I plan on uploading once a week, maybe more. Vlogs, tech reviews, car reviews…Whatever I want, basically. As it is my YouTube channel. Anyways, the question I get asked the most about is my ex-teammates. As I’m sure you’re all aware, I am not really in communication with any of them. That was either their decision or mine. I don’t know where they are. Could I find out? Maybe? Will I? Nah, don’t really care. I’m focusing on my life, my company and those I am close to. I ain’t getting any younger, you know?” He smirked at the camera. 

“Another question I get asked a lot about is my illegitimate children. Welp, sorry to burst everyone’s bubble, but I have none. Believe me, someone would have gotten my attention with that. I even checked all legal’s records from the time before I took back my CEO from Stane and no coverups, like the media loves to tout. No children by me.” He smiled. 

“Alright, enough of that boring stuff. Fan questions.” He looked down and scrolled through something on his tablet. “Ooh, here’s a good one. What’s your favorite department?” He smiled. “Well, not to make light of any of the other departments in SI, but R&D will always be my favorite. I found tooth and nail for department Head when I was eighteen and I’ve always prided myself on the staff I have under me in that department. I spend less time there lately, but I hope to rekindle that as I focus on my health and other stuff.” 

“What is my favorite car? Hm…tough one. My favorite car to drive right now is my 2016 Audi TT – which obviously not the best luxury car on the market and it handles horribly and has a weaker engine, but I like my Audi’s overall better than others. No shame. We’re allowed to prefer what we like better.” He shrugged. 

“Are you and Pepper Potts still an item? We are not at the moment. We are on a “break.”” Tony used air quotations. “But I think that means I’m too much, which yeah I totally get it but we will see what the future holds. But I try and be mature so we are friends.” He shrugged. 

“Well, I think that’s all the content I have for today, everyone.” Tony looked into the camera. “If this video gets like five million likes, or something outrageous, then I might upload like a tour of where I live, or my car garage, or something. I will read some comments, I’ve been told by my PR team that it is very important to interact with my viewers. Oh, and a tagline is very important I’ve been told so I’ll use my most famous one: Don’t forget, I am Iron Man.” He lifted a hand and a gauntlet flew across the room to wrap around his wrist. The gauntlet lit up blue, the whir known. 

Peter jaw was permanently dropped. 

He scrolled down the comments and every comment was like house tour! 

Which yeah, totally down for that. 

He opened his phone and texted Mr. Stark. 

PP: What the hell, Mr. Stark? You don’t even warn me that you’re going to be uploading a video to YouTube!? I could have totally helped! 

TS: Haha, no worries kid, you’ll be in one eventually. 

PP: ME? 

TS: Course, gotta introduce my intern to the world. 

PP: Omg.


	2. August 13, 2016 – Reactions and Interviewing Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to the FIRST video and Q&A With Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS! I can't believe the reception I got on the first chapter. I am shooketh to the core. Like my stories have never done 68 kudos in like 2 days. That's bananas. ENJOYYYYY!

Chapter Two  
August 13, 2016 – Reactions and Interviewing Tony Stark

Tony opened his eyes and sighed. Another day. Might as well get up, he supposed. 

He rose out of bed and went out to start the coffeemaker. He could have programmed FRIDAY to do that but he liked to do some things on his own. 

“FRIDAY? Any news headlines that might be pertaining to me or SI?” He asked as the coffee dispensed from the Keurig into his coffee mug. 

“Yes, Boss. Playing on TV now.” She responded. 

The TV flicked on and he turned to see what was being shown, as he made his way over to the living room. 

“Tony Stark, it seems, is turning a new page. Here is a clip from his first YouTube video, uploaded yesterday… It seems that the Accords Council did at least one thing right, said one viewer. We love you Tony, said another. Great, more publicity for Stark, one naysayer had to say. But overall people seemed to really enjoy the story, overnight the video, that was only a few minutes long was liked by seven million viewers, not to mention the twenty million views…” 

“What?” Tony gazed at the ceiling. “FRIDAY, my video didn’t do that well did it?”

“It did, according to your YouTube Analytics, you have 20,120,987 views and made $81,965 in advertising revenue, which is how most YouTuber’s make their income.” Friday reported. 

“Holy shit! They make that kinda money off just YouTube?” Tony asked astonished. 

“Indeed. They also get sponsorships, for extra money. Beauty influencers get companies to pay them $20,000 and they’ll sponsor that brand for a video or a series for example.” FRIDAY informed him. 

“Well, shit. Put that 80k in a savings account. I’ll figure out what I wanna do with that later.” Tony stated. 

“Yes, Boss.” FRIDAY responded. “Miss Potts and Miss Van Der Pole are requesting entry to the Penthouse. Should I engage the Get Rid of the Trashy Ho Protocol?” FRIDAY asked. 

“Oh my god.” Tony burst out laughing. “No, FRIDAY, you can let them up.” He shook his head. His AI’s took his mental, physical and emotional health very seriously and took Pepper breaking up with him to heart and was now very cold to her. 

“Fine.” FRIDAY uttered petulantly. He shook his head in bemusement. How could he have created AI’s with so much personality. 

The elevator doors opened and Tony got up, padding in socks and lounge pants with an old band tee stretched across his chest. 

“What’s up?” He greeted the two women. 

“Congratulations on the success of your first video, Tony.” Pepper smiled. 

“Thank you. Didn’t think it would do that well but ya know?” Tony took a sip of coffee. 

“We have some ideas. For video ideas. The decision is yours of course.” Suzanne Van Der Pole placed a folder on the table next to him and Tony picked it up. 

He flicked to the page that was in there. 

“Hm. Person interviews in SI and Avengers. Interesting. Car reviews, tech reviews… Peter series?” He looked up. 

“Peter Parker is an adorable fifteen year old boy and I think if the two of you team up, you could do some amazing content. Maybe bring him with you to the other SI locations around the world?” Pepper suggested. 

“I’d have to talk to Aunt Hottie.” Tony mused, not caring one whit about Pepper’s eye roll. They were on a “break”, he could flirt with whoever he wanted. So there. 

“We think it could be a good idea.” Suzanne voiced. 

“Hm. Noted.” 

“And…Tony.” Pepper intoned. 

“Yes?” He arched a brow. 

“You should do the house tour for the viewers. I think they would like to see the softer side to you.” 

“Excuse you, I’m hard as iron.” Tony said, mock-offended. 

“Viewers like genuine people. This is media you control, not anyone else.” Pepper stated softly. 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll do my best.” Tony set his mug down and rubbed his chest. 

Tony sat in front of the camera again, sooner than he expected. 

He hit record. 

“Hello, it’s Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer… Hello everyone, subscribe before you leave so you don’t miss out on this face…” He grinned at the camera. “Any who, I can’t believe the reception I got to the first video. I want to say thank you very much. I also wanted to talk about the ad revenue, I’m sure you noticed that there were ads on the video and I am going to keep doing it as it is going into a fund for school loan debt, for MIT especially. MIT was very kind to me when I was in school, I know I wasn’t in the best place so I want to give back to students. So the video the other day will pay for almost one student’s loans. Pretty good, I’d say!” He rubbed his hands together. “So, my team came up with a great idea for a series and its interview the SI/Avengers employee! So, first, is me!” He framed his face with his hands. 

“So, my father started SI and made weapons, I have always been gifted, an inventor and I was good at making weapons, people I trusted told me what to do and I did it because I loved and trusted them. But I was betrayed by someone I trusted with everything I had…and that was how Iron Man was born. But in regards to SI, I was CEO for a short amount of time, and then I handed the reins to Pepper, who is much better at being CEO than I was and I became the CTO, Corporate Tech Officer, and Head of R&D.” He cleared his throat. 

“A typical day for SI entails answering emails, in virtual meetings with my R&D people on new ideas and working on my own innovations for the various products we have out now. Then I have my Avengers duties, but that has taken a backseat. I’ll tell you guys why in a month or so.” He took a sip of water from a bottle to his right. 

“I have a Bachelor’s degree in Engineering from MIT and Master’s in Computer Science, Civil Engineering, Engineering Management, Mechanical Engineering, Electrical Engineering, Manufacturing Engineering and Physics. I have a Doctorate in Electronic Engineering. Lately, I have completed some basic Bachelor degrees in Green Energy and Sustainability. That’s where I see SI heading, the world needs to catch up. All my degrees sound very impressive but not to sound cocky but I started college at fifteen and I am very quick at picking up new subject material. I absorb information extremely quickly and get bored really easily.” Tony shrugged. 

“So that’s my education, my qualifications to be in SI and a usual day. Remember, kids,” He lifted his wrist and a gauntlet flew on his wrist. “I am Iron Man.” 

The camera clicked off. 

Tony was laughing to himself as he read the comments of the latest video. 

Can I just say I stan Tony Stark?

Tony Stark brushing off his multiple degrees has me crying over stressing over my one. 

I’m the first! 

Everyone:  
Me:

I feel stupid compared to Tony Stark. #goals. 

Tony laughed as he closed out of the video and its comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I have like five chapters written as of now, so hopefully the juices keep flowing so I can update pretty regularly. 
> 
> Next up: Episode Three Ft. Rhodey. 
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT! 
> 
> My rec of the week: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463974/chapters/48556103 
> 
> The overdone Peter goes on SI Field Trip BUT THE BEST ONE I'VE EVER READ. It was so good. Flash is a jerk, MJ is awesome and Peter is adorable. Give the author all the love. (WIP)


	3. August 20, 2016 – Inventions Ft. Rhodey

Three  
August 20th, 2016 – Inventions Ft. Rhodey

Tony’s throat tightened as he took in the lab. He sighed, he wasn’t looking forward to this day or this video. 

“Hello, I’m Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer…And something that I think that is miscommunicated about what I do.” Tony held up a rough sketch of the braces that he made for Rhodey. “These are braces that I made for Rhodey, who as a result of the “Civil War,” Tony put down the paper and used air quotes. “Crashed the suit and became paralyzed. This is an invention I wanted to create not only to help my best friend, but can help a ton of other people. But this one invention, one of hundreds that I work on at one time, takes a lot more work than people think.” Tony reached and adjusted the camera, zooming out. 

“Each invention goes through about fifty revisions. Between rough drafts, supplies not being in stock, Dum-E spilling motor oil on my draft and I have to start over. I prefer to write my drafts on paper before it becomes digital, just my preference. This specific product is the 25th revision. Now, Rhodey is going to be here any minute and we will troubleshoot any issues as they come up!” Tony chirped, trying to hide the pain in his eyes and heart. “Science!” 

The video cut and when it started again, Rhodey was there, in a wheelchair. 

“Tony.” Rhodes greeted.

“Hello, honeybear.” Tony purred and Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

“Ready for another test?” Rhodey smiled wearily. 

“Yep.” He looked conspiratorially at the camera. “Rhodey hates tests.” 

“I hate medical tests, you I don’t mind.” Rhodey replied. 

“Good, hate to have to write that in my diary: Rhodey was mean to me today, Sincerely, Tony.” Tony smirked at his best friend, who rolled his eyes. “So, anyways, here are the braces, I’m going to fasten them to your legs and after this if you place them near your leg, they should adhere easily. Let’s try and stand.” The brace wrapped around his legs, molding all the way up to his waist, the nanobots climbing the way. He held out a hand for Rhodey to grab, his hand gripping as he leaned out of the wheelchair, rising to his feet, uneasily. He took a step forward and then another. 

“Tony…” He whispered amazed, his voice tight. 

“Anything for you, man.” Tony whispered back. Tony gestured to a chair. “Let’s sit. We can do more exercises later. First, my newest series is interviews. So basic overview, what’s your position with SI or the Avengers, what is your experience and education and what is a typical day in the life. We can venture from there. So, Rhodey, state your name and what your title is.” 

Rhodey smiled and looked to the camera. “My name is Colonel James Rhodes, Colonel in the Air Force and best friend to this shmuck.” Tony scoffed, offended. “My official title as of now is in their air. War Machine is a full-time Avenger. As of right now, possibly co-leader of the New Avengers.” Rhodey looked at Tony. 

“You will be the co-leader. This will not hinder the use of War Machine.” Tony reassured. Rhodey didn’t say anything but shrugged. “So, your education and experience.” 

“Well, I had a pretty normal high school career, got accepted into MIT and completed a Bachelor’s degree in Psychology, paid for by the Air Force, of course. I went into service shortly after graduating. I met Tony when at MIT, we weren’t friends in the beginning, that’s for damn sure. A rivalry between the white, rich, entitled kid who was in way over his head and myself lasted for a lot longer than it should have. I became a liaison to Stark Industries through the Department of Acquisition and became close with Tony.” Rhodey smiled at his best friend. “In my experience, I ran 138 missions, and at any time I could have been killed, kidnapped, tortured, but I made it. Because the fight needed to be fought. And despite my paralysis, I know I did the right thing.” Rhodey stated confidently looking at the camera. 

“We’re not really talking about the Civil War on this channel, Rhodey.” Tony interjected. 

“Well, maybe you should.” Rhodey shrugged. 

“Well…moving on…” Tony cleared his throat. “Describe a typical day.” 

“Well. My days vary greatly these days. They are mostly filled with physical therapy and meeting of what ifs. I am being honorably discharged from the Air Force as of yesterday so my schedule will no longer contain the meetings and stupid emails that I had to spend so much time writing, the government moves so slowly…” Rhodey trailed off. 

“You were discharged? But the leg braces will help you walk.” Tony queried, his brow furrowing. 

“They don’t care, Tones.” Rhodey smiled at him. 

“Well, I think that’s all I have for now…Do you have anything you’d like to say?” Tony asked Rhodey. 

“Hm. Well, I’d like to say that despite what the media says, I do not regret what led to my paralysis, Tony is my friend and I respect him and believe him. I’d always be on his side. I also, can’t help but remember Tony when he was in MIT and you wouldn’t believe how adorable and young he was…” 

“Okay, okay, that’s enough…” Tony interjected before Rhodey could get too much further, Rhodey’s laugh cackling through the lab. 

War Machine and Iron Man are friends goals. 

Rhodey! *heart emoji*

Where’s the War Machine merch??? We need to know. 

Tony building stuff to help his friends. My heart. 

Wishing War Machine health and happiness. 

Tony braced his hands on the lab table. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Tony asked again. 

“Tony.” 

“Because I swear, if I knew you’d get hurt because of…” 

“Tony.” 

“Me I would have never done it. It really wasn’t worth all that…”

“TONY!” He shouted, Tony being startled into pausing. 

“Yes, honeybear?” Tony asked, deflecting. 

“I believed in what you had to say. I would have fought on your side, in any reality. Period.” Rhodey placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder, squeezing. Tony swallowed and nodded. 

Maybe this time it will finally get through to him. 

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe the kudos, the follows, the bookmarks, the COMMENTS! Ugly tears for realllll! Thank y'all so much! I have a few more chapters written of this story and I'm working on a LONG WIP that I want to iron out as much as I can before posting. It's a long one. Its a Marvel AU Siberia kind of thing. 
> 
> Next Chapter preview: House Tour (After I edit) 
> 
> Side note: Everyone please please please stay safe during this outbreak of Coronavirus - wash your hands, disinfect everything, avoid crowds, planes etc. No one's gonna protect us so we have to protect ourselves. Juice up on Vitamin C and immune boosters! Love you all! I live on the East Coast and I'm a couple hours from NYC which had a huge outbreak - one found in my state. I stocked up on canned goods in case my work closes (we help intellectually and developmentally disabled individuals) and I want to avoid the stores.


	4. August 27, 2016 - House Tour Ft. Dum-E

Four  
House Tour! Ft. Dum-E

“Hello, everyone. So I changed my little tagline to the beginning of my videos now. So, hello, I’m Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer.” He gestured to the outside. “So, as you all know, I live in New York as my other favorite place to live, Malibu, my custom mansion was destroyed. More on that in an upcoming video. But right now, I live in Soho, in Manhattan, New York CITY!” He declared, yelling the last word. 

“Now, I love New York, I grew up in New York, went to MIT for my undergrad and grad studies, but New York will always have my heart. I am a New Yorker in my heart. I love that I can walk down the street to Starbucks and the people are like oh hey, Stark, you get that Caramel Macchiato, right? And I correct them, no way, Americano all the way and they’re like word. Like, they don’t care! But if I go to LA, I’m mobbed. It’s nuts. Anyways…” He gestured to the words above the door. 

“This is Stark Tower and I’m going to take you on a tour of my Penthouse. C’mon.” He opened the door to the tower that said Stark Tower above it and made his way to the Penthouse. “This is 5955 square feet, five bedrooms, five and a half bathrooms, estimated to be worth, with my additions, this floor alone, $45 million dollars but I don’t plan on giving it up.” He winked at the camera. “The elevator opens to a general living space. One thing I pride my living quarters on is a free flowing, open space. I prefer my living to blend into my kitchen seamlessly. I like the modern trends in homes, and I try to make that apparent in my penthouse.” 

“Now, I am not saying that Pepper didn’t have any input in the Tower but it is my Tower, so I had the most input.” He gestured to the kitchen. “Here is a spacious kitchen, with breakfast bar, plenty of coffee, lots of burners for food. I can cook, thank you. And in the living area, here is the bar…” He stood behind the bar. “I don’t drink anymore so this is kind of useless, but I like to keep my smoothie supplies in the bar.” He pulled out a blender, opening a small fridge underneath and added some fruit to the blender, poured in some milk and some protein powder and pressed blend. He poured it into a mason jar and screwed in a cap and put in a metal straw. “Remember, plastic straws are bad, and I have to have something that can have a lid so Dum-E won’t put motor oil in my drink.” He shook his head and shrugged. “Kids, what can you do?” 

“More on Dum-E later, but I have an extensive relaxing area, which I have been utilizing more lately, watching gasp movies. I have my select trusted individuals over to watch tv or movies or whatever or have them over to play games… It’s nice.” Tony grabbed his mason jar and moved down the hall. 

“I have a lot of unused bedrooms, typical of rich people. The richer people are, the more lame their living quarters are. I have a more basic kitchen, no one thousand square feet kitchen with everything spread out. That’s not helpful, I like my smaller kitchen, it’s big for New York at least.” Tony explains. 

“But here’s what everyone is really interested in.” Tony smirked as he opened the door to the master bedroom. “My bedroom.” The camera panned around the spacious room, three shut doors on three walls. The bed was engulfed in a smoke gray comforter and a red blanket folded over and a plush War Machine laying in the middle of the bed. “A fan sent this to me, after being searched for any poisons or dangers to me but I gotta say, Alexis, thank you so much for this. I love it.” He put the plush back on the bed. “This door leads to my expansive walk in closet. Let’s take a peek.” 

He opened the door and the room inside was a hidden trove of expensive, designer suits, clothes for every occasion. Tony laid his hands on the suits. 

“This was the suit where I declared I was Iron Man to the world.” He stared off to the side, lost in memories. The camera cut to the shoes. “And my shoes, of course, not as pretty as women’s but that’s alright. My sneaker collection is pretty impressive even if I don’t have pretty pumps.” He laughed. 

“The door across the room, is my sneaker room.” Tony headed there and opened the door, to a rainbow of sneakers. “I think last count I had a hundred and fifty pairs of sneakers, ranging from custom to ones that were in the stores to fan made shoes.” He held up a pair that was clearly fashioned by a very young fan. “This girl, Evelyn, made these for me. She was seven at the time. It’s very sweet. Thank you, Evelyn! I kept them.” 

“Now the bathroom, is the door next to this.” Tony closed the shoe room and opened the bathroom door. “This is a pretty modern bathroom, marble counters, steam shower, no bath, I hate baths, heated towel rack, the standard stuff. FRIDAY, of course, is integrated throughout the Tower and like most people, I think best in the shower. So, I implemented something.” Tony moved into the room, closer to the shower. The biggest wall had been transformed into a huge screen. 

“Sometimes I work on inventions, watch shows, all sorts of things. It’s helpful.” Tony shrugged. “Otherwise, standard bathroom stuff. Toilet, sink, storage, blah blah blah. Pepper moved out a while ago, so I’ve been filling stuff up with just mine again and it’s been a transition.” He moved to his storage and opened them. He pulled out a few bottles. “I have a few gels that I use in my hair, I use this razor for trimming my beard…” He pulled out a razor and showed it briefly. 

He finished up in the bathroom and made his way to another bedroom. 

“When you’re super rich and famous, companies will send you stuff for free all the time. For marketing, for goodwill, whatever. So, I keep the boxes in here until I have time to go through them.” Tony opened the door to several boxes on the floor. He opened one box and held up a note from Armani. “‘Tony, we hope you enjoy our new collection, Georgio Armani.’” He shrugged and pulled out a few bags that had some suits folded up, beautiful subtle print. He looked closer. He started laughing. “Oh my god, little Iron Man symbols, here get a close up of this.” He laughed as he brought the fabric close to the camera. “Are you able to see it?” He asked the person filming him. 

“Coming in loud and clear.” The man said behind the camera. 

“Good. That’s hilarious. I’m totally wearing that.” He put it to the side and opened another box. “Hm. Nike.” He opened the box and pulled out a shoe box. He opened it and peered in. “Oh, cool!” He exclaimed. He pulled out an Iron Man themed sneaker. He moved it back and forth, seeing the print all over the fabric. “Let’s see what else they have.” He opened a few more boxes. “Hulk, great choice and War Machine, oh I have to tell Rhodey.” He said amused as he closed the box up. 

“Well, that’s it for the living quarters. I’ll give a tour of R&D or my car garage some other time. Now, let’s meet Dum-E!” He clapped his hands. He raised his head to the ceiling. “FRIDAY, send up Dum-E.” 

“Yes, Boss.” She primly replied. 

“That is my main AI, FRIDAY. She runs the building here and some of her power extends to the Avengers Compound but that’s all the reach she has. People are afraid of AI’s or whatever.” Tony shrugged as he made his way out to the living space again. 

The elevators dinged and a robot rolled out of the doors, whirring and beeping. 

“Hello, Dum-E. Want to say hello to my lovely viewers?” He asked, leaning down. 

His claw bumped into Tony’s leg and beeped excitedly. 

“Okay, everyone, Dum-E here, that is D U M dash E – was my first AI that I made when I was seventeen. He can’t verbally communicate but that doesn’t make him any less valuable to me. He can make me smoothies, although FRIDAY must watch that he doesn’t put motor oil in it. It helps his joints so he thinks it will help me, but he doesn’t really understand the difference. He can help me by handing me tools when I’m working on something, he can help put out a fire by using the fire extinguisher, if anything happens in the lab.” Tony smiled gently at Dum-E. “He’s been a good friend to me.” 

Dum-E beeped happily. 

“Alright, well, I think that’s all for now, see you next week. Say goodbye Dum-E!” Tony coached. 

Dum-E beeped and raised his claw. 

The video then ended. 

@NIKE WHERE CAN I GET MY WAR MACHINE SHOES!? WE NEED TO KNOW

Omg, Dum-E feels, getting me right in my heart. 

I will defend the Dum-E/Tony father/son relationship til my death! WE GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP

Peter read the comments on the latest video and smiled to himself. 

Peter was a huge fan of Mr. Stark and what he was doing lately was getting tons of good press and good social media presence without even trying that hard. 

“We’re here, kid.” Happy informed him as the car came to a halt. 

Peter grabbed his backpack and shoved his phone in his pocket. 

“Wow, thanks so much, Happy! Gotta go, Mr. Stark’s waiting!” He yelled over his shoulder as he made his way quickly to the lab. 

He ran into the lab and collided pretty heavily with a person. 

Mr. Stark let out an oof. 

“Ohmygod.” Peter wanted the floor to swallow him up. “I am so sorry, I was running late and Flash was being a jerk and MJ just couldn’t wait to text me and I ran into you, I am SO sorry!” Peter was talking very quickly. 

“Calm down, underroos, it’s fine.” Mr. Stark ruffled his hair. Peter groused and flattened his hair back down. 

“Mr. Stark…” He whined. 

“Oh, sorry, kid. I’m sure you put a lot of work into that mess.” Mr. Stark teased. 

Peter just pouted. 

“You’re killing me with those eyes, kid. Come on, let’s work on that web idea you had last time.” Mr. Stark motioned to his table. 

“Awesome.” His hair completely forgotten in the idea of sciencing with Tony Stark. 

Come on now, science will always win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I know its kind of dumb, but it rankles a smidge when people spell it like DUMMY or YOU when its Dum-E and U. Little things. oh and when people spell T'Challa as T'challa. Minor bug, doesn't stop me from reading. So why did i include that just now. IDONTKNOW. 
> 
> Anyways, OMG YOU GUYZZZZZ. 140 kudos O.O - i am deceased. I'm so glad everyone loves this little fiction I put together when it came to me at work. 
> 
> I have a few chapters written out and some basic ideas for the next um...fifty....chapters D: WHAT HAVE I DONE. BUT I would love to hear from y'all what you would like to see... Bounce some ideas off each other.


	5. September 4, 2016 – How My Health Really Is Ft. Dr. Cho

Five  
September 4, 2016 – How My Health Really Is Ft. Dr. Cho

“Hello, everyone, I’m Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer, but I am still a squishy human. I have here with me my physician, Dr. Helen Cho.” He waves to the Asian woman standing next to him. “Welcome, Dr. Cho.” 

“Thank you, Tony.” Dr. Cho nods. 

“So I haven’t been very transparent about what happened in Siberia and the long term effects on my health.” Tony spoke seriously to the camera. “This won’t be a fun video. Some viewers might want to be advised for medical operations being discussed but no visuals.” Tony cleared his throat. “When I became Iron Man, I was tortured, in Afghanistan, to do what the terrorists wanted, I escaped but the fact of the matter is I had pieces of shrapnel inching their way to my heart with every passing second. The doctor there hooked a car battery to my chest to keep it away.” 

Dr. Cho took over. “But the car battery was killing him slowly, so Tony created the arc reactor and he was much better until I came up with a solution to remove the arc reactor and the shrapnel and he was improving, his lung capacity had increased, his chest was not hurting anymore… It was a good time. Until Siberia.” 

“Until Siberia.” Tony took over again. He sighed. “I had taken some damage to the chest of the suit, the suit caving in, into my still healing chest bones, rebreaking them. It had been some time since my surgery but my diet didn’t lend itself to a calcium dense diet, so it took a while. I knew it was a risk going to Siberia but I did it anyways. The damage caused the suit to go offline and I had no way out of the suit, no way to get help, no way to call anyone at all. It sucked.” Tony said frankly. “I eventually was rescued by FRIDAY, my AI, who sent a medical team to my location, she was afraid for my health.” 

“I was with the medical team and I knew that I had to make some tough calls. There was a serum, created, synthesized that I had been experimenting with, that would help Tony but it was largely untested. Tony wouldn’t have wanted it under any circumstances except the most daunting ones. If he was going to die. And he was…” Dr. Helen Cho swallowed. “His heart stopped three times on the table while trying to implement the serum to his body. But he pulled through and he made it. It undid the damage of Siberia, undid his damage to his liver due to his drinking and took away his chronic pain. But I had to put the arc reactor back.” Dr. Cho admitted. 

“I woke up and I knew I had to change. I had people who cared about me. I couldn’t keep doing these crazy stunts, I had friends, I had an ex-girlfriend who I was still on good terms with, I have people depending on me to be okay. And I wasn’t okay. I hadn’t been for a long time. So I took a month off after I woke up, which is an extremely long time for me… I went to Hawaii with Dr. Cho and her team and we found the best psychologists to help me, after signing their life away in NDA’s, and I got the help I needed. Finally. I have PTSD, I have Suvivor’s guilt, I have a way that I handle close relationships, where I need to throw money to show my affection. I’m working on all that. I’m working on my dependency on alcohol. I’m working on creating a more balanced work life with the Avengers so my health doesn’t go downhill again. I can’t be in the field for some time. I’m really working on me. And even though I cannot believe it, this YouTube thing is helping. It really is. I get to just film whatever I want and no press conferences, no pressure to make a new product, no stress from the Board of Directors for SI, just making fun content. I wanted to share my health situation with you, so you understand why I’ve changed. For what I think is for the better.” 

Tony smiled at the camera, genuinely. 

“Thank you and I’ll see you next time. Stark out.” He turned off the record button on the camera. “So, how was it.” He asked. 

“I think you’ve made leaps and bounds. I’m still keeping you out of the air for now.” 

“Oh, come on!” 

Pepper stared at Happy. 

“Run that by me again.” 

“Um, Miss Potts, there are flowers and teddy bears and get well cards sitting outside the Stark Tower in great amounts. I think it has to do with Tony’s last video?” He repeated. 

“I guess bag them up and deliver it to him? After searching for any poisons, standard screening.” Pepper suggested. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Happy ended his call. “Bag them up, search for any threats. Standard procedure.”  
The security guards started doing just that and when they made progress, one of the well-wishers came right to the security desk and handing it directly to him. 

“Tell Mr. Stark that my father had PTSD from the war before he took his own life. I hope he has the proper support that he needs. He has my best wishes.” A young woman told him before handing him a card, turning around and leaving. 

Happy opened the envelope, scanned for any liquids, or threats. Seeing none, he handed it to the growing collection of cards. 

“First delivery, move out.” The security guard lifted the bag and went to the lab floor, where Mr. Stark’s personal labs were. 

“Sir.” He knocked on the lab. Mr. Stark looked up, glasses perched on his nose. He looked at the bag the security guard was carrying. 

“Whoa, is it Christmas?” He joked. 

“These are from your well-wishers.” He sat the bag down. 

“Wow. They’ve been searched for any security risks, right?” He asked. 

“Of course. I must report back.” The security guard ducked out of the lab quickly. 

“FRIDAY, take a picture and upload it to my Twitter, tweet OMG guys, thank you so much! Can’t wait to read the thoughtful cards!” 

“Tweet sent. Chirp chirp.” Tony chortled. “Must I say that everytime, Boss?” 

“Of course!” Tony grinned, unrepentant. 

FRIDAY sighed.

I really respect that he was so upfront about his struggles with his health. 

I was wondering why he was absent from the limelight for so long. Now, I know. 

Mental health is the most important of them all. 

Anyone else think that one of the ExVengers may have had something to do with it?   
-Reply: No. Everyone wants to make Cap the bad guy. Ever think that Iron Man IS the bad guy.   
\--Reply: No. Mr. Stark may have flaws but he helps out the community a lot.   
\---Reply: That doesn't mean shit. Maybe guilty conscience???  
\----Reply: TROLL.   
\-----Reply: You're the troll and by your picture an ugly one too.  
\------Reply: Dude, I'm eleven.   
\-------Reply: Chill out dude, lay off her. Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We are officially reaching 200 kudos and omg you guyssss! I can't believe thissssss. Thank you SOOO much. 
> 
> Bit of a serious chapter - for a serious week, unintentional. But it's going to be worse on Thursday's chapter. Was debating on having a lighthearted chapter to go along with chapter 6, which I admittedly cried while writing... What do you think? Two chapters on Thursday?? 
> 
> Let a girl know!


	6. September, 11, 2016 – Remembering 9/11/01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst chapter - as if we don't have enough right now... I wrote this at the beginning of the month but i have a happier chapter 7 that i am uploading today.

Six

September, 11, 2016 – Remembering 9/11/01

Tony sat back in his chair as the camera flicked on. 

“Hello, I’m Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer…This isn’t going to be a very long video today.” Tony exhaled. “Today marks the fifteenth anniversary of the attacks on the Twin Towers, one of three attacks, the one that was the most devastating.” Tony took a sip of his smoothie. “I had always lived in New York, I remember always seeing the World Trade Center, the Twin Towers that was hit. I remember my mother bringing me past them when she brought me into the city. And I was really hit by how many people needlessly lost their lives due to the terrorism. We know who did it and the one who arranged the hit was taken out…But it doesn’t replace those lives. Some people I know…It was a huge hit for New York and for America.” 

He looked away from the camera. 

“I was in Afghanistan – I was kidnapped and forced to make a bomb for them. I didn’t do it, obviously, I escaped. But before I was kidnapped, I met lots of Afghan people and they were just like us. Just like you and me. There are those who are terrorists there, just like there are here. The whole country shouldn’t be blamed or hated upon for the actions of an extremist group. I met men who had three wives, which blew my mind – and I met men with one wife, which was more the norm. Apparently, wives are expensive, who knew?” Tony joked. 

“But we all need to reasonably aware of the gun safety. Places with a lot of people, concerts, etc. There are a lot of dangerous people out there and I want you all to be safe. Let us have a moment of silence for the victims of 9/11.” Tony bowed his head. A moment passed. 

“Thank you. Now, I will show a small clip of the attack.” He held up his phone and watched the suicide planes hit the building and then the building crashing down. Tony put the phone down and wiped away a tear. 

“I know this was fifteen years ago and I know people don’t like to talk about it anymore. But it’s important that we remember what happened so we can prevent it from happening again. The 9/11 Museum is open and I urge you to go to the museum, if you in the area. I urge you to remember the history of the world, so we don’t let it happen again.” 

“Stay safe, everyone. Stark out.”

A lot of people seem to forget that Iron Man is a NY man. Born and raised and one thing about New York, we have NYC pride!  
-Reply: True that dude. Never forget!  
\--Reply: 9/11 was orchestrated by the US gov't.  
\---Reply: Dude, gtfo with your conspiracy theories. We are mourning a great tragedy.   
\----Reply: I shall not be silenced!

I appreciate the fact that he told a story about other Afghan men. We need to destroy stereotypes!  
-Reply: How naive.   
\--Reply: It's naivety - we need to have more compassion for those around us.   
\---Reply: It's America not Iraq. They need to go back to wherever they came from.   
\----Reply: If they are here legally, I don't care.   
\-----Reply: Your ancestors didn't care about legality when they were escaping tyrannical regimes. But you do you, boo.   
\------Reply: Let's drop the political stuff, remember 09-11-01 and mourn those people. :)


	7. September, 18, 2016 – Car Tour

Seven

Car Tour

“Hello, everyone, I’m Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer. But I love cars. I live in luxury because I have a lot of money but I love to buy new cars. I have a few here in New York – I had more in Malibu but we all know how that ended.” He shrugged. 

He walked over to a vibrant blue car. 

“This is an 2017 Audi R8 V10 plus. It has a premium unleaded v10 5.2 liter engine – automatic transmission. This coupe came with wheel locks, valet functions, underhood and cargo lights and a sport tuned suspension. The color is super neat and I usually get the first look at the new car releases. Still looking for the Iron Man themed one, Audi.” He pointed at the camera before moving onto the next one. 

“Next we have a 2014 Audio R8 V10 Spyder in a brilliant red color with black roof. This originally hit the market at $199,250. This vehicle has the Audi Ceramic brakes, which was $9,900; Diamond Stitched Full Leather Package, which includes Fine Nappa leather seats, contrast stitching and diamond stitiched interior, which was $6,500; Carbon sigma decorative inlays – which was $2,500; engine compartment in carbon sigma which was $1800; illuminated alumimum door sills - $900 ; 19 inch wheel package with the V10 design - $800. This also touts a 5.2 Liter V10 engine, with 525 horsepower, a seven speed S Tronic dual clutch automatic transmission, quattra AWD system, Audi navigation, leather wrapped steering wheel and powered seats with lumbar support. A great car.” 

“This is a car that holds a special place in my heart. I brought it from Malibu, it was one of the only cars that made it over to this location out of my other cars. It is a 2012 Audi V8 in a beautiful eggshell blue.” 

“This is a 2012 Tesla Roadster. I think a major part of the sustainable company I am trying to actualize has a lot to do with reusable resources. I am guilty of having a lot of cars that do use gasoline and I try and test a lot of the electric or “green” cars, if you will. This is in a bright orange color, not sure why I like orange cars so much…” He shrugged. “This has a three phase, four pole AC induction motor, 248 horsepower, a single speed BorgWarner fixed gear transmission, 53kWh lithium-ion battery, it gets 244 miles on a single charge.” Tony ran a hand over the car. “I think a major issue with a lot of these is the battery. It just isnt powerful enough to accomplish the basic necessities of a car – heating, defrosting in cold weather, air conditioning, the fact that you need to really baby it to keep the battery as high as it can be. I think we are making good strides but we could be better.” 

“Now, we move onto a new segment I call, Meet My Interns!” Tony waves his hands as he exits the car garage, moving to the elevator and pressing a button. “I have more than you’d think. We have a lot of departments in SI and lots of students, mostly college kids, intern at SI. It’s a great opportunity to be in a real-life corporation and see what life would be like after graduating. Sometimes it feels like you’ll never be free, but it will happen. Of course, I graduated at seventeen, so what do I know?” He asked sardonically. The elevator dinged and opened up to the R&D department Head’s office. “I have a lot of elevators in the Tower, a few I’ve had installed just for me. FRIDAY, my AI, along with my security team try and make this Tower extremely hard to hack, infiltrate or damage. A security precaution I have is secret elevators that look like walls that only I or Pepper could use.” The doors closed and the wall illusion returned. “Crazy, huh?” He asked rhetorically. “Not to toot my own horn but you know?” He shrugged. “It works.” 

He opened up his office door and headed out. He turned the camera around and showed the clear walls of the R&D floor. 

“Say hi to R&D!” He waved at them, causing R&D to wave excitedly at him in return. 

“Now,” Tony switched the camera to face him again. “I’ll speak with them later, maybe a tour in the future? But for now, we’re going to Legal. No, I’m not getting sued.” He rolled his eyes as he waved a hand over an elevator sensor. 

“Signature detected: Dr. Anthony Edward Stark, Clearance Level: Iron. Is there a specific floor you need, Boss?” FRIDAY’s voice spoke through the small elevator speaker. 

“Legal, please, FRI.” Tony turned his attention to his camera. “I have various elevator systems within the Tower. This is used only by management, managers, directors, people who have clearance.” The doors closed. “I have arranged seven levels of clearance: opal are visitors or guests, bronze are new staff or interns, silver for regular staff, gold for high ranking employees not at managerial level, titanium for management, diamond for directors and iron for the head honchos. That includes me and four other people. Leave your guesses in the comment section, one is hard to guess. If someone gets it, I’ll give you a $500 Starbucks gift card.” He winked at the camera. 

The elevator dinged and he stepped out. He turned the camera around so he could show the boring offices to the curious people of the world. 

“Boring offices. Oh, here’s our guy!” He chirped, making a beeline for a young student, hidden behind a wall of binders. The young man looked up and yelped in surprise. 

“Um, Dr. Stark, hello. My name is…” He started. 

“Yeah, can we interview you?” The young man looked around but saw no other supervisor in the immediate vicinity. 

“Um…” He trailed off. He leaned in and whispered. “Will I get in trouble for this?” 

“No.” Tony informed him. 

“Then, sure!” He chirped. He then cleared off a seat for Tony to sit on, moving various cases to the floor. 

“Name.” Tony demanded. 

“Wyatt LeFou.” He answered quickly. 

“You intern in what department?” He asked. 

“Legal. You always give us plenty to do.” 

“My pleasure.” Tony grinned behind the camera. “Education?” 

“I am working towards a J.D at NYU Law here in New York.” 

“Impressive.” Tony was impressed. It took a lot to get into NYU, let alone NYU Law.

“Thank you.” Wyatt beamed. 

“What have you actually done here as an intern?” Tony asked. 

“Well, there isn’t much to do until I get a degree, to be quite honest. I mostly observe and take notes for my own career. It is quite fascinating. I was always very interested in Corporate Law and this internship has really brought me to the forefront of that. It’s rewarding to see the exact kind of position I would like to be in.” 

“Would you say that even if it wasn’t me sitting here?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course.” Wyatt used a fake smile, a press smile, as Tony called it. 

“Mm-hmmmmm.” He drawled that out, not believing him for a second. “Well, you seem like a good kid. Thanks for the interview, say bye to YouTube.” 

“Bye, YouTube!” Wyatt said dutifully. 

He clicked the camera off. 

“Thanks for being a good sport.” He told Wyatt. 

“No problem.” Wyatt smiled effortlessly. 

“Careful with that, it might freeze that way.” Tony cautioned. “And more importantly, cause smile lines. Ta-ta!” Tony flounced off. 

“Uh, bye?” Wyatt answered confused. Tony disappeared down the hall where the legal’s execs’ offices were located. 

Tony breezed into an office and sat across from Penelope Reslia – who stared evenly at the person who has caused the most lawsuits probably in the world. 

He smiled ferociously at her. 

Penelope sighed and rubber her forehead, already predicting a headache. 

“What is it, Dr. Stark?” She asked, preparing for the worst. 

“Well…” Tony started, sounding hesitant. Causing Penelope to groan aloud. “I like your intern, that’s all! Bye!” Tony left the room. 

Penelope glared at him from her desk, watching him leave. 

What a troll. 

Tony got back to his lab and was blasting some serious ACDC when the video got uploaded. 

“Incoming call from: SpiderKid – would you like to take it, Boss?” FRIDAY’s voice came through the speakers as she muted the blaring music. 

“Sure.” The call went through. “What’s up Spiderling?” Tony smirked. 

“Uh, hi, Mr. Stark. So, I like just watched the video and like just realized that I have Iron access…” He trailed off, unsure. 

“Yes…” Tony wasn’t sure where this was going. 

“Ummm…Is that right? Because I am no one special…” Peter’s voice was hesitant. 

Tony frowned. 

“Listen, kid, you are special to me. You help me with my suits, you need to go where I go, therefore Iron level. It has nothing to do with Spider-Man being an adjacent Avenger.” 

“I’m an Avenger?” Peter was totally not freaking out, his tone hurting Tony’s ears. 

“Adjacent. Listen kid, I’m Iron-Man but I’m also Tony Stark. Don’t forget your humanity amid the shiny superheroing, okay?” 

“Okay, Mr. Stark.” Peter said is a more serious tone. 

“Good.” 

“If I guess the four people, can I win the Starbucks card?” Peter asked, completely serious. 

“Kid, you can’t guess. You’re one of the four. Inside information. That’s what got Martha Stewart into trouble, you know.” Peter laughed but didn’t protest further. “Besides, I gave you a credit card.” Tony pointed out. “You can use that for whatever you want.” 

“I won’t use it except for emergencies.” Peter vowed very seriously. 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

Lord help him from people who can’t accept anything. 

He typed into his computer: 

FRIDAY start a list of anything that Spiderkid might need. Let’s start evaluating his clothes situation first. Call it Protocol SpiderNeeds

Yes, Boss. Is the name negotiable? 

No.

Finee. 

OMG FRIDAY, I should have never hooked you up to the internet. 

Too late. >:)

-.-*

I will forever associate Iron Man with Audi.   
-Reply: Audi should sponsor Iron Man.   
\--Reply: Audi should make Iron Man a shareholder with how much free publicity they're getting.   
\---Reply: For real. Oh Iron Man likes this? Good enough for me.   
\----Reply: TS should get $ from every 2016 Audi sales, I agree. @Audi can we get a sponsorship?   
\-----Reply: Holy shit. Iron Man just replies to my comment. I can die happy now. 

The four people on Iron are: Pepper Potts (Ex-Flame), Happy Hogan (Bodyguard and Head of Security), Colonel James Rhodes (Classmate and now Best Friend) and your favorite intern ever!   
-Reply: P, I told you - you can't win the Starbucks gift card.   
\--Reply: Damn.   
\---Reply: I'll buy you your own Starbucks.   
\----Reply: That's extreme, Mr. Stark.  
\-----Reply: Whoa, Iron Man has interns?  
\------Reply: Intern. As in, one. And that position has been filled.   
\-------Reply: We can hire a hit man?  
\--------Reply: Funny. I'll report you.   
\---------Reply: Just kidding!   
\----------Reply: Mmhmm... Sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check previous chapter for small angst chapter - two uploads today :) 
> 
> I had pictures of the cars but they didn't make it. I basically looked up what cars Tony owns and added in some sick looking Audi's because that seems his car of choice and all info of the car is what websites have told me about that car - I know nothing about cars.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos, comments or even just reading it. 
> 
> It is making my day a little brighter and I am glad it is helping so many <3


	8. September 25, 2016 - The Real Story of the Mandarin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE CHAPTER!

September 25th, 2016

The Mandarin – The Real Story. Q&A with Pepper Potts.

Peter was looking down at his paper that he was about to turn in, trying to tune out Flash’s bragging. 

He was such a tool. 

“Did you see Tony Stark’s latest video? I will totally win the $500 gift card.” He crowed. “I mean obviously the last person is his doctor. He gets into so many scrapes, he’ll need her to get wherever he is.” 

And damn, that’s a good point but he isn’t going to tell Flash that. 

“But I know who it isn’t.” Here we go. Looks like Flash realized who was there. “It isn’t Penis Parker, that’s for damn sure.” He sneered. “Looks like soon, you’ll be exposed for the liar you are. Tony Stark said he only took college kids.” 

“He actually said he mostly took college kids. But details were never your strong suit, were they, Eugene?” MJ spoke from behind Flash, causing him to spin around quickly. Peter quickly hid a smile. “That was why we lost the Decathlon last year, wasn’t it?” She pressed. 

Flash looked around. “No…” 

“So, Cleopatra isn’t indeed Egyptian?” Peter bit a laugh back. Trust MJ to hold onto the grudge of Flash not knowing that Cleopatra was indeed Greek, despite being the last active ruler of the Ptolemy dynasty of Egypt. 

“So what?” Flash stepped towards MJ. MJ rose an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“Who doesn’t know that Cleopatra was Greek?” She asked sarcastically. “She was the only Roman ruler to try and learn the native language. Maybe that’s why she was so liked, despite her not being male.” 

“You and your stupid feminatzi views. Who cares.” MJ crossed her arms. 

“You’ll care when you realize you being such a dick won’t get you laid.” She tossed her hair and made her way next to Peter, ignoring the frankly insulting things that Flash threw at her as she left. 

MJ and Peter didn’t say a word to each other as class began but Peter nonchalantly pressed his leg against hers, sharing the lab table perhaps a little closer than usual. 

“Hello, interwebs! This is Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer…” Tony smirked. “And today I have with me, Pepper!” Pepper smiled and waved at the camera. Her hair was beautifully straight, and she looked like she was dressed in normal work attire. “Today we’re discussing the Mandarin! What actually happened?” 

“Okay, to start…Tony’s an idiot.” Pepper started. 

“Hey!” Tony complained. 

“It’s true.” Pepper stood firm. “Who else would go on national television and ask for their enemy to come visit their Malibu house?” 

“Yeah, fair point.” Tony groused. 

“We’ve never really had the chance to talk about it, as we were both busy, recovering… and the media always tries to control the narrative. But we can tell the truth here.” Pepper smiled. 

“Yes. So Malibu. I loved Malibu, how about you?” Tony turned to Pepper. 

“I did like it there. It was a different speed, than here in New York. But, it kind of felt like you were in a bubble, temperature wise.” Pepper said, causing Tony to nod. 

“Christmas Day and Fourth of July felt the exact same.” Tony agreed. 

“There is something quite charming about how it gets so cold here in the winter but nice and temperate in the summer. But I do miss the west coast beaches.” 

“The beaches!” Tony moaned dramatically, causing Pepper to roll her eyes. 

“And I loved the mansion there.” 

“RIP.”

“You made it die, Tony.” She stated, exasperated. 

“First of all, Killian did that, not me.” Tony declared. 

“Uh huh. Why don’t we talk about Happy and how we noticed what was happening.” Pepper changed the subject. 

“Sure. So, Happy has been my driver and bodyguard for a lot time. We are friends. And the bad guy, Killian, almost killed Happy. I came out of the hospital and a reporter asked me if I had any words and then I just happened to give my address out. I was able to escape with a suit, Pepper got kidnapped…I landed in Tennessee…and then I saved the day!” He crowed. 

“You missed a lot in between point a and point b there, Tony.” Pepper dryly commented. 

“SparkNotes version.” 

“Uh huh.” Her voice was amused. “Well, I was indeed kidnapped by Killian and his goons. They were playing with some biological warfare level stuff. Making a serum to regrow limbs, regenerate, be super strong…But if it got too hot, you literally exploded. They injected it into me and I technically saved the day. Tony was getting his ass handed to him.” 

“I was not!” Tony complained. “I had it totally under control.” 

“Uh huh.” Pepper rolled her eyes to the camera. 

Tony sighed. 

“Anyways… What’s your full name?” 

“Starting the interview to change the subject?” Pepper dryly asked. 

“Name.” 

Pepper sighed. “Virginia Potts, nickname Pepper.” 

“How’d you get the nickname?” He asked. 

“I’ll take it to my grave.” 

“Spoilsport.” 

Pepper just smiled. 

“Education.” He demanded. 

“Bachelor’s in Accounting.” Pepper smirked. 

“Right. She found an error and I hired her for my PA. She was destined for better things, god bless her.” Tony wiped away a fake tear. “What is your official title?”

“I am the CEO, or Corporate Executive Officer, of Stark Industries. I handle new contracts, overview the departments and make sure they aren’t causing us to go up in flames and attempt to manage Tony’s workload.” 

“I manage his workload.” FRIDAY sassily replied. 

“You do a great job, FRIDAY.” Pepper complimented. 

“I know.” FRIDAY loftily agreed. 

Tony bit back a laugh. 

“Anyways…” Tony interjected. “The viewers leave a ton of comments about our relationship. Do you want to take that on?” 

“I guess.” Pepper said reluctantly. “Tony and I aren’t together anymore. We are still friends.” 

Tony waited a few more second before saying with a laugh, “Pep, they want a little more detail than that.” 

Pepper twisted her mouth. 

“Okay…” Tony drew out the word. “Well, Pepper broke up with me, for extremely valid reasons. And perhaps my delicate man feelings were hurt but I’m alright. I’m working on my health and she’s working on hers and it’s fine. We’re friends, we’re healing…” 

“Boss, the primary comment left is something you’ve chosen to ignore.” FRIDAY’s voice came through a speaker. 

Tony clenched his teeth. “For a reason, FRIDAY.” 

“Well, I’m sure the viewers want to know…Will you ever get back together?” FRIDAY asked. 

Tony and Pepper looked at each other and looked away awkwardly. 

“Well, I’ll never say never but not right now.” Pepper said awkwardly. 

“Well, that’s all. Bye!” Tony waved at the camera before turning it off. “Uh, bye!” He zoomed off to his lab leaving Pepper there all by herself. She sighed before getting off the couch. 

She made her way to the elevator and hesitated a second too long before an alarm took over the floor. 

“PROTOCOL TAKE OUT TRASHY HO! ALERT! ALERT!” FRIDAY’s voice screamed over the speakers. 

“Jesus, FRIDAY, I’m going.” Pepper stepped into the elevator. “Stubborn AI.” She grumbled as the elevator’s door closed. 

“Shouldn’t have broke Boss’ heart.” FRIDAY replied salty. Pepper didn’t have a reply. Mostly because the elevator doors were closed. 

But still. 

FlowerPower: TBH I’m still sad Pepperoni is no longer a thing…  
TonyStark: Pepperoni?  
FlowerPower: OMG. Hi Tony – it’s your couples name! I love your YouTube channel!!!  
TonyStark: Genius name. And thank you, Lily!  
FlowerPower: How’d he know my real name….

DrearyMarie: Protocol Take Out Trashy Ho! OMG I’m dyinggggg.

WishesWerePennies: I wish we could have had a tour of his Malibu place. It looked crazy huge from the aerial view on the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this is approaching 250 kudos. Thank y'all so much! 
> 
> Work has been really slow so I've had more time to write, but at least I have a job, so I'm blessed. Finishing Ch 10 now - I know a lot of us are home right now so I'm working on this more than my long ass more emotionally exhausting story that I've been working on. 
> 
> Currently have 30k written of that o.o and I've been working on it with my beta but i'm like does this story suck? AM I HORRIBLE? idk if i'll ever post it. If i do, i want to get further. It's like an AU from Siberia through Thanos - Almost to the Homecoming arc, going over Ragnarok and IW etc... 
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!


	9. October 2, 2016 – Are AI’s the Future or Humanity’s Bane? Ft. FRIDAY

Nine 

October 2, 2016 – Are AI’s the Future or Humanity’s Bane? Ft. FRIDAY

“Hello everyone. My name is Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer.” Tony started out the video. “Today, we’re going to talk about an issue that the Accords were basically structured around. Artificial Intelligence. Now, I know that sounds scary…but it isn’t.” 

Tony stepped back and the camera zoomed out to see a holographic screen in back of Tony. 

“Now, we’ll start with a basic definition of AI – intelligence demonstrated by machines in contrast to human or animal intelligence. Seems pretty basic.” Tony touched the screen in a spot and an orange sound wave came up, but it was moving. “This is an example of a basic code of an AI I had developed when I was young. Do you see how it is moving? An AI is always interpreting its surroundings and constantly tries to complete its mission, its order. It ultimately wants to achieve those goals. AI’s can be anything from a camera to a whole building. FRIDAY and JARVIS, who was before her…” 

“RIP.” FRIDAY spoke. 

“Yes, RIP.” Tony looked sad for a second before moving on. “Anyways, they always had control over my houses and where I worked. It always worked great. I grew very attached to my AI’s and they on me. Which in and of itself is a phenomenon.” 

Tony pressed a cube, which opened to reveal fragments of the original orange wave, Tony pulled it out and straightened it. 

“JARVIS – Just A Rather Very Intelligent System – was my first “sentient” AI – I’ll use that term as he could make decisions that I did not request or program. I could always make him stop. But he made decisions that fit in with his personal protocol. Which was to protect me.” Tony stated. “He made choices that saved me, helped me and it hurts me to see this.” Tony gestured to the wave that was barren. There was more empty than filled in with vibrant orange. “I can never get him back, he sacrificed himself to save the world from ULTRON.” Tony looked down in thought. 

“AI’s are interesting because they are all code. I was working on a project I called ULTRON – it was supposed to be a program for worldwide safety. To protect us. But it went horribly wrong – it shouldn’t have activated. I, along with the team, were celebrating something insignificant – and it activated and caused us to fight our way out. I, along with Banner, uploaded JARVIS to a body to fight ULTRON and ultimately we succeeded.” Tony shrugged. 

“AI’s are unique in the way that they are constantly learning, trying to succeed at their task even more sufficiently with new information from the internet and books. Always evolving, thinking, knowing…” Tony waved his hand and another AI’s base code came up. 

“This is FRIDAY’s base code. You’ll notice that she is smaller.” Tony looked at the red code in front of him. “That is because the Accords, because I signed them, I am not allowed to upload FRIDAY to any place other than my residence, I cannot make adjustments to her code, update her mainframe, or make another AI. It is against the law. Now, making JARVIS and FRIDAY and to an extend Dum-E and U. They were my greatest achievements. And now I cannot do that anymore. Don’t get me wrong, I agree with the Accords, I think they’re a better option than before but some things are tough for me to swallow.” 

“But anyways, let us talk to FRIDAY. You ready, FRI?” He asked the AI. 

“I have been waiting my whole life for this…” She drawled sarcastically. 

“The sass.” Tony scoffed. 

“I learned from the best.” 

“Anyways… What can you control, FRI?” 

“I can control the Iron Man suits, the Stark Tower and your vehicles. As those were all places that JARVIS could access and I was the program installed after.” She answered. 

“What is your primary function?” 

“To protect Sir, left over from JARVIS.” She said succinctly. 

“Do you have any sub-primary goals that you use processing power for?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

“What are they?” 

“I watch over news for Spider-Man sightings, as requested by you.” 

“Yes…” 

“And I schedule maintenance on all vehicles in the garage, arrange your meetings – which you usually avoid – order supplies for the building and process emails on your behalf.” 

“Are there any other things that you do?” 

“Thousands.” 

“What is one that viewers would find the most unusual?” 

“Well, I suppose if I understand the comments user’s correctly, it may surprise them that I follow European Soccer Tournaments.” 

“What!” Tony exclaimed. “I can’t believe I raised a jock AI!” 

“I prefer the term sports enthusiast.” 

“I don’t care! Oh my god, FRIDAY!” 

“My favorite team is Liverpool Football Club, in England, despite my “Irishness” that Boss has programmed me with.” 

“I cannot believe this…” Tony rubbed his forehead. 

“Go Reds!” FRIDAY cheered. 

“What the hell, FRIDAY? Okay, that’s it. This interview is over!” He made a cutting motion with his hand, the video cutting out. 

The next morning after Tony had uploaded the video, he turned on the news. 

“Can the Accords really stop someone from making an AI?”

Flip.

“I think it’s good. The last one he created was a monster!” 

“But he said it was an accident, that it activated on its own…”

“He could say the earth is red and I wouldn’t believe him.” 

“Come on, Joe…” 

“No, Martha. That man is a sociopath!” 

Flip. 

“Breaking news: The Accords Council has released a statement about the Artificial Intelligence statute…” A newswoman trailed off. Tony leaned forward in his seat. “It seems the Artificial Intelligence statute is being removed. We repeat, it is being removed. Quote from the statement: ‘We realize that as our scientific discoveries move forward, we cannot limit the Enhanced scientists, putting their progress behind the non-Enhanced. For this reason, we will remove the Artificial Intelligence restriction on any current Enhanced held under the Accords and for future signers.’ This comes after a trending hashtag on Twitter, #FreeFRIDAY, the Accords Council facing backlash for holding back scientific creativity and hampering Dr. Stark’s freedom to create.” 

Tony clicked off the TV.

“Boss, we did it.” FRIDAY excitedly said. 

“I cannot believe that worked.” 

“Of course it did, it was my idea.” She said smugly. 

“Yeah, yeah…” 

FRIDAYStan: OMG y’all we did it. We freed FRIDAY. 

Mario: #FRIDAYFREED 

Luigi: #FRIDAYFREED

Archipelago: FRIDAY is like the sassy teenager we all are. 

AppleSucks: RIP JARVIS tho. Did you see that code? Completely unsalvageable. 

TonyStark: JARVIS ☹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the late upload. This weekend has been bananas and today I had a lot of work to do, job wise. AT LEAST I'M EMPLOYED, I'm blessed. 
> 
> Stay safe, y'all!


	10. October 9, 2016 – The New MacBook, Is it Worth It? Answer: No.

Ten

October 9, 2016 – The New MacBook, Is it Worth It? Answer: No. 

“Hello, interwebs! This is Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer. Today, we have an enemy in our midst.” Tony exaggeratedly sneered. “We have the MacBook Pro released this year. And we’re going to see what the Apple fanboys have to squawk about, which I think, is nothing.” 

Tony pulled out a computer with the iconic Apple logo on it and turned it on and made the start up noise. 

“Ooh, noise! That alone is worth the $2399 price tag.” Tony rolled his eyes. “So, let us dive in. MacBook’s are preferred by businesspeople, students, designers, you get it. Students love the portability, the lightness to carry to class. Businesspeople love the battery life, which I don’t give Apple the credit, I credit the R&D people who made that happen…And the artsy fartsy people love the Mac’s, you know, the big guys that cost a kidney.” 

“But this specific model – the reviews are meh. And I agree. Macbook’s have a decent battery life, great displays and the like but everything else kind of sucks.” Tony turned the laptop around, showing the keyboard and mouse. “The trackpad is very big and responsive…which is good…The speakers are alright…Not great, especially if you use bootcamp, which makes them defective. The keyboard is their butterfly switches, which you either like or you don’t. It is their second generation – the keys need a very precise key strong and requires some adjustment in combination with shallow travel. And they don’t have a number pad. You have to pay extra for that. But that’s Apple for ya.” 

“There are four Thunderbolt 3 ports – which are well made and needed. But there are no HDMI or USB-C ports – which means you need to spend more money on adaptors and sometimes they won’t work properly, inhibiting your performance, as per Apple’s usual.” Tony sighed. “Fans are okayyy…I guess – they are audible even when idling, which is annoying.” 

“Something that is new to this laptop is the touch id bar. Something Apple has been including is authentication with your fingertip for some apps that have sensitive information and the like. Now, I think they should have been doing that all along, like SI but whatever. The touch id bar is included on the laptops so you can authenticate on the laptop as well as the phone.” Tony shrugged. 

“Now, I don’t like hate hate Apple but they’re hinky. The offer laptops at a huge cost and not a lot of benefit is available to the consumer. They’re light but you need a whole different, often expensive, set of software other than the Microsoft ones – I mean, yeah, avoid monopoly blah blah blah but for students? Who barely have any money as it is? To need to buy Mac software is kind of annoying and some programs you can’t even use on Mac – they’re Windows only, like Access, for example.” 

“Another thing is the power of these computers. This laptop? Terrible at gaming or any other program that uses a lot of power. Macs are like anti-gaming, unless you’re playing Mahjong or something like that. Which, lame. A great stress game to test laptops is Overwatch – which is unplayable on this anyways. It’s so thin and breakable that they left out some significant power, gaming cards, memory, etc. all to make room for the battery and basic operating power. Pitiful.” 

“Now onto the best part in my opinion of this video.” Tony knelt beneath the table and produced a hammer. He then slammed it into the top of the laptop. “This is the force in which it will hit the ground if dropped. Let’s see the damage.” He opened the screen and saw it cracked and a couple keys popped off. “Shameful. That’s what you pay for.” 

Tony set the hammer down next to the laptop. 

“Now, final thoughts. Is it worth the price tag?” Tony folded his arms. “Absolutely not.” 

“Welcome to the show, Tony.” Ellen beamed as he sat down in the chair opposite of her. 

“Hello, Ellen. Hello, everyone.” He waved at the crowd, who cheered loudly. 

“They love you.” Ellen smiled at him. 

He shrugged. “I guess they do.” 

“You seem surprised.” 

“I kind of am…” He trailed off. “My father and his associates always paraded me in front of the media and they said a lot of cruel things, things that should be said about a child, no matter how famous they are.” 

“People are cruel.” 

“They are. But the reception of my YouTube channel has been relatively good.”

“I’d say! You got the Artificial Intelligence statute turned over!” Ellen said, excitedly. 

“I cannot believe that…It was something I advocated for but I was just some rich guy who wanted to keep his toys but when they, or rather the public, learned about the science behind the AI, they saw what I was trying to get them to see the whole time.” 

“It’s awesome. Are you scheduling any upgrades to your AI, FRIDAY? What does FRIDAY stand for anyways?” 

“Yes, I am scheduling some upgrades for her, she is in desperate need. And what’s more I could have her have the reach that JARVIS did, access to my phone, etc… She wasn’t allowed to do that before, per the Accords Council. FRIDAY stands for Female Replacement Intelligence Digital Assistant Youth – she has an Irish voice programmed into her and preliminary objectives of assisting me in my job as Director of R&D and CTO of SI and as Iron Man. She has outstanding objectives of protecting me from her processor JARVIS.” 

“And she likes Soccer.” 

“And she likes Soccer. I can’t believe that…” Tony said, disbelieving. 

“So, how do AI’s become to have personalities, like FRIDAY?” 

Tony took a sip of coffee from his cup on the coffee table before setting it back down. 

“Well…Artificial Intelligence in and of itself is an evolving, learning process. We can give it an accent, primary directives, the like but ultimately it possesses its own morals, its own code, if you will, that it bases its decisions on. The morals are usually fact based. JARVIS and FRIDAY, both use evidence from experiments to make their decisions, but they usually have me approve it if it is a big decision.” 

“So, let’s talk ULTRON…”

“Oh, boy. Big topic.” 

“He was evil.” 

“He…was and wasn’t.” 

“What do you mean?”

“The code was sound, even if it was never supposed to activate… But the conclusion he came to was evil. He thought that humanity was the reason for all the hate, war and bloodshed here. Which, okay, valid point, but not all humans are awful – you can’t just eradicate all humankind because of a few. But he was strong and we had a tough time trying to stop him.” 

“And Vision came after and stopped him.” 

“Yes, he’s technically an android, not an AI but he was infused with JARVIS to create a new identity. He merged with some ULTRON code, some JARVIS, some science cradle mumbo jumbo to give him a body and Thor used his thunder powers to bring him to life.” 

“And he’s…red.” 

“Yes.” Tony laughed. “His skin is red with silver but he can change the color of his skin to a pale, Caucasian skin tone.” 

“What is he like?” 

“Well, he likes to read. He feels a connection with the Scarlet Witch, which is most likely romantic, and he likes to cook. He’s not good at it but he likes it.” 

“Romance in the air, huh?” Ellen leaned forward. “Any other romances in the air? Are you getting back together with Miss Potts?” 

“No.” He laughed. “I think we can agree that we are better as friends.” 

“Then are you seeing anyone?” 

He looked at the camera and smirked. 

“Maybe.” 

“Well, that’s all the time we have, Tony. Thank you for that tease at the end.” 

“No problem.” 

“Check out Tony Stark on his YouTube channel, he uploads every week! Thank you for coming and talking with me today.” 

“Oh, anytime.” Tony smiled genuinely. 

IamThumper: I am a Tony STANNN 

JackInTheBeanstalk: Scarlet Witch and Vision?? So weird, but oddly makes sense…

BeautyQueen223: She shouldn’t be allowed to find happiness at all! She should be burned at the stake!

JackInTheBeanstalk: @BeautyQueen223 uh, that’s a little harsh. 

Tony’s phone vibrated. 

YOU WENT ON ELLEN!??? 

He laughed to himself as he went to answer the SpiderKid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. I was working on a chapter 11 but i'm not happy with it so i'm going to rearrange the chapter order a bit and leave that one til a little later so I can work on it some more. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a Q&A chapter - ch 12 was gonna be another review, but I don't wanna do them back to back. 
> 
> If you have any good questions, please comment and let me have some ideas :) 
> 
> Also, no idea where the usernames come from for the comments within the fic - Jack and the beanstalk and beauty queen? Completely unrelated - idk. Lol! 
> 
> 300 KUDOS YALL. Thank you guys so much for all the comments and views and kudos and everything! I get so excited when I check my email. Lord knows we all need some of that right now. 
> 
> M


	11. October 16, 2016 - Q&A about Teammates, Stark Industries, Interns and More

Eleven

“Hello, everyone. My name is Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer. Today I have a Q&A – my social media team tweeted out some questions and included some of their own so that is what we will be doing today!” 

“What is your full name? My name is Anthony Edward Stark.” 

“What are my favorite things about myself? Well, I do like my creativity. It has gotten me to where I am today.”  
“Biggest accomplishment? This tower! Self-sustaining power source but personally, I am most proud of the fact that I got sober.” 

“My biggest fear is space.” 

“My favorite childhood memory is of my mother teaching me piano or teaching me how to make pasta.” 

“My favorite color is orange.” 

“My favorite music genre is rock – ACDC, etc.” 

“All time favorite city…hm… I think I’m gonna say New York.” 

“If you had more courage, what would you do differently in your life right now? If I had more courage, I think I would be more honest with the people in my life. I wish I could be painfully honest but I don’t.” 

“Do you think you’re too wealthy? Well, that’s a loaded question. Sometimes, yes. But I was born into it and I do a lot of good with the money I have.” 

“Do you donate some of your money? Yes, I donate a very big portion of it actually.”

“If so, what is your favorite charity? Well, I donate my money to Maria Stark Foundation, which I am on the Board of Directors but I do not make the decisions where the grants go. But a lot of SI employees elect to donate some of their paycheck there, for a tax write off. We have to help out those who need it most.” 

“Well, I have a few, funnily enough. ‘Playboy, billionaire, genius, philanthropist.’ And ‘I am Iron Man.’ Plus the one I have for the channel.” 

“Yes, I do. James Rhodes, who I call Rhodey among other nicknames. He’s been by my side through a lot of shit. He’s the best.” 

“Who is my favorite Avenger? Well, Rhodey bear of course!” He grinned easily at the camera.”

“Where are the ExVengers?” Tony looked up from the list. “Well, I have told this person this. Secretary Ross, I have no idea where they are and even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.” He shrugged. 

“Who aligned with the Avengers haven’t you met yet but would like to?” Tony scratched his chin. “This is a great question. I have heard of King T’Challa’s sister, Shuri. I heard she made a lot of his stuff, we’ve talked, of course. But I haven’t met her. Shuri, open invitation to New York.” 

“What do you like the most about the Avengers. And then they’re listed. Alright. Well, I can’t skip over any, so here we go: Captain America – I like that he’s firm in his beliefs. Black Widow – I like her femme fatale thing she’s got going on. Winter Soldier – I like that he’s resilient. Black Panther – I like how he brought Wakanda into the spotlight, sharing their knowledge. Scarlet Witch – I like that she’s very passionate about what she thinks. Vision – I like that he has JARVIS guiding him with his decisions. Hawkeye – I like that he is unwavering in his loyalty.” 

“And the second part is what I dislike. Well. Captain America – I dislike that he is unmoving in his beliefs. Black Widow – I dislike that I don’t know if I can trust her at the end of the day. Winter Soldier – He knows what I don’t like about him. It’s between us. Black Panther – I dislike his need for vengeance – it doesn’t make the loss of his father any better. Scarlet Witch – I don’t like that she messed with my mind in Sokovia. Vision – I dislike that he doesn’t want to live with me, as I miss him. Hawkeye – I think he’s stubborn and that can be a good thing but, in his case, it isn’t.” 

“What is your Alma Mater? MIT! Massachusetts Institute of Technology!” Tony shot a thumbs up at the camera. 

“My favorite car I own is one I didn’t show but it is a 1980 Aston Martin, which was my mother’s. I have had it restored and impeccable. Sometimes I drive it to the Maria Stark Foundation meetings.” 

“My oldest AI is Dum-E.” 

“My celebrity crush is Angelina Jolie. Man crush is Brad Pitt, I suppose. Not many can compare.” He shrugged. 

Tony laughed. “DaWolfyDaWolf asks or rather demands who I am dating. No one at the time. I have gone on a few dates but I am way too busy with the Accords, healing and working on staying sober to worry about that.” 

“Social Media. We got a lot of questions about this; my notes say here. So, I technically have a twitter, you know the Tony Stark official one but I am not allowed the log in.” He rolled his eyes. “Legal and PR says I am not allowed to be on social media as I might start a war with someone and apparently I rub people the wrong way, who knew? So, my legal and PR team tweets things, puts things on Instagram, Facebook, etc. and if you see me respond, it isn’t usually me. This channel is how I communicate and I am frankly shocked that they allow me to have such free reign. Unfortunately, I get it. Lawsuits bad. My legal team works hard enough as it is. And as for Tumblr and Reddit, I do not have a Tumblr but I do have a Reddit – technically not social media.” Tony winked. “My username is something I won’t disclose but my favorite subreddit to go on is TonyStarkIsAwesome, which I am not the moderator for but I should be!” 

“Onto the SI questions: What is your favorite department in SI? I know I shouldn’t pick favorites but I think everyone here is aware that I am an engineer and that is my passion, that is what I have done with my life. I love Research and Development, I love seeing what my people have created and often times, they’re better than what I could have come up with.” 

“What advancement are you the proudest of in SI? Well, I think the StarkPhone is the best-selling advancement we have. We boast close to Apple’s sales on the iPhones and I am constantly trying to improve it, come out with cheaper models, new features, higher resolution screens, better cameras…I think that brings in the most money.” 

“What college majors does SI look for when hiring? Well, we look for the majors that match the departments that we have. Accounting, Engineering, Computer Science, Law are the usual suspects although sometimes some other majors can have a life experience that would make them fit a job that wasn’t necessarily what they went to school for. We are interested in Economics, Business, Physics…it takes a lot of people to make SI as successful as it is.” 

“What type of skills do you look for in an employee?” Tony rubbed his chin. “Well, we look for consistent attendance in previous employment, high intelligence – not just grades from college but general intelligence – you can be book smart and get a 4.0 but suck with real life situations. An employee has to be a healthy combination of both book smarts and street smarts. Which is harder than you’d think in New York. We also look for excellent communication and independence. A lot of our employees work on their own, on their own projects and are only communicating with other people during meetings and group projects. An employee of SI needs to be able to be self-disciplined enough to get their task done correctly and efficiently. We look for people with creative problem solving. We don’t necessarily look for a certain extracurricular or internship but those do help. Sometimes, students can’t necessarily take an internship and lose their weekend job and we understand that. We usually take those people in as an intern and then keep them on as a full-time employee.” 

“Do you take interns?” Tony read. “Of course, we do! We have intern positions in virtually every department in Stark Industries. We get a lot in R&D, less so in Legal, Accounting, PR all the very essential departments that are much more boring than the fun stuff we get into in R&D. Our internship program boasts at 75% hire rate, which is much higher than a lot of internship programs around the world. We offer paid internships, with medical benefits and experience of a real corporate technology company, the ins and outs. We pay for continuing education and testing fees. Sign up today!” He flashed his thumbs up but laughed. “Joking, joking. Not about any of those facts but we have a very competitive internship program – high grades, good extra curriculars, inventiveness, good problem-solving techniques, good communication…all those look very good to our internship program reviewers. We are always looking for good talent and new minds, new ideas.” 

“Onto the final question, do you take high school interns from @FlashThompson.” Tony looked at the camera. “We do not.” He paused. “But I made an exception for a particularly exceptional kid. He’s my personal intern.”

HOLD MY PURSE! IRON MAN HAS A PERSONAL INTERN???!!!!  
-Reply: I know right?!   
\--Reply: Who is this kid??? Does anyone know??  
\---Reply: No idea. Must have happened recently.   
\----Reply: I mean, he's not getting any younger...  
\-----Reply: Excuse you?! I'm plenty young!  
\------Reply: OMG  
\-------Reply: I LOVE YOU  
\--------Reply: I mean you just called me old, I'm not sure I trust you now.   
\---------Reply: OMG I CAN'T! FORGIVE ME!  
\----------Reply: Don't beat yourself, Sean ;)

How did a high school kid get Tony Stark's attention?  
-Reply: He fixed a gauntlet and mailed it back to me.   
\--Reply: Omg, he responded.   
\---Reply: He did indeed, thanks Maria for the question :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is ch 11 - I actually just finished it - I thought I was not going to make it. I may or may not have been playing Mario Odyssey on the Switch all weekend and ignoring the world burning around us. But that's just me. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it. Next chapter will be up on Thursday. 
> 
> M


	12. October 23, 2016 - Back in the Game!

Twelve 

October 23, 2016 – Back in the Game! 

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel!” Tony rubbed his hands together. “I am Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer.” He clapped his hands together. “Today is an exciting day becauseeeee…” He dragged the word out. “I get to get back to being a superhero again! I am still on light duty but I am allowed to get in the Iron Man suit today, which let’s be real…It’s one of my favorite places to be!” 

Tony stepped to the side and the camera followed to a new Iron Man suit. 

“This is the latest version of my suit. No, I won’t show you the schematics, you cheeky things! But it does have an increased protection for my chest and I have equipped it with a selfie camera and exterior cameras for tours, like we are going to do today. So let’s switch to the selfie cam. FRIDAY?” 

“Selfie cam initiated.” 

“And….” 

FRIDAY sighed. “Say cheese.” 

“That’s my girl.” 

FRIDAY sighed louder. 

Tony frowned.

“Did something happen, Fri?” 

“Lancaster lost…” She sounded so sad. Tony didn’t know how to respond. 

“I am sorry to hear that, maybe they’ll shoot a home run in the next game?” 

“It’s FOOTBALL, soccer! Black and white ball. Honestly, Boss, don’t try and make me feel better, you wouldn’t understand anything that doesn’t have a circuit board. Happy will understand.”

“I am an understanding parent.” 

FRIDAY sniffed. 

“Anyways….” Tony changed the subject, feeling offended. “Let’s get in the Suit.” Tony raised his wrist and clenched it in a fist and the suit surrounded his body, encasing it in gold alloy with red accents. The selfie cam turned on when Tony got settled. “Let’s fly.” 

Tony stepped on a circle on the floor that opened a spot in the roof. 

“Thrusters engage.” 

“Engaged, Boss.” FRIDAY responded. Then Tony looked giddily at the camera. 

“Blastoff.” The thrusters responded to his jump and then he was airborne. “Woohoo!” He shouted as he made his way through the sky and spun around a couple times. He paused in his journey, remaining airborne. “FRI, switch to exterior camera.” The camera switched. Below him was a beautiful view of Manhattan. “This is my favorite thing in the world. This view. It makes all the broken bones, all the failed attempts at making an Iron Suit…it was all worth it. Because I get to see this. Anyways, to the Avengers compound!” He shot off in the sky, avoiding birds, small planes and the like, landing successfully at the Avengers compound. “This is the recently renovated Avengers Compound. I am not in charge of the Avengers anymore, that is Rhodey and Carol Danvers, who you will meet in a little while. Any decisions that are made, are made without me. I have enough going on.” 

Tony walked through the Compound, pointing out various training rooms, residential spaces and ending up at the door of Avengers Initiative Co-Leader – Captain Carol Danvers. 

He knocked on the door. It opened and a young woman was on the other side. 

“Tony.” She said warmly. 

“Hi, Carol. Ready to meet my loyal fans?” He teased. 

She laughed. “Of course.” She opened the door and went to the other side of her desk and sat down. 

“Full name?” 

“Carol Danvers.” 

“Superhero name?”

“Captain Marvel.” 

“Education?”

“I joined the Air Force right out of high school.” 

“Why the Air Force?” 

Carol laughed to herself. “It sounds kind of silly now but I wanted to be like Amelia Earhart.” 

“I don’t think that’s silly. I’m sure Amelia would be honored.” 

“I’d like to think so.” 

“Do you like being an Avenger?” 

“It is challenging but I like helping people, so yes.” 

“Is it hard working with Rhodey?”

“No, he’s very respectful, which is something I don’t usually deal with, being a woman.” 

“Rhodey’s good like that. Pets?”

“Yes, one. Goose.” 

“Cat? Dog?” 

“I would say she’s most like a cat. Looks like an Earth feline but she’s actually a Flerken.” 

Tony paused. 

“A Flerken.” He repeated. 

“Yes, looks like a domestic cat but actually can open its mouth and turn into the most vicious protector you’ve ever met. It’s how Nick Fury lost his eye in the 90’s.” 

“Goose. Right.” 

“He’s the best.”

“Right… Anyways! That’s all the questions I have for Carol. Thank you Carol!” 

“Anytime, Tony. Hope to see you in the field soon.” 

“Working on it.” 

“Stay safe.” 

The video blanked out and then opened back up. They were outside in an outdoor training arena, Captain Marvel and War-Machine were training. Rhodey fought her back, the Captain was stronger than she looked and then when she got irritated, her eyes glowed orange and she floated in the air and pulsed photon energy at War Machine and he went flying. 

Tony clapped his hands and Carol returned to the ground and her eyes returned to their natural color. 

“Good show!” 

Peter walked into school and heard all sorts of whispers. 

“Did you see the video Tony uploaded? About the Avengers? Crazy stuff, I never knew they had so many problems. I wonder what happened?” One said to their friend. 

“Like did Captain America really almost kill him? Sounds like super overreaction much?” 

“Totally. And if he does blame Tony, isn’t that like victim blaming?”

“Totally is. Not cool at all.” 

Peter walked closer to his locker. 

“Did you hear what Captain Marvel said about Goose? Any cat could be like that! Man, I’m being nicer to cats from now on.” 

“Shouldn’t you always be nice?” A girl responded, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I mean, I am but extra nice.” 

“Hm. You should be extra nice to every creature, not just ones that could maim you.” 

“Well, I mean…” 

“Hmph.” She flipped her hair and walked away and the boy hung his head. 

“Sorry bro.”

“It’s alright. I just wanted her to talk to me and now I look like an asshole. I love cats, you know that!” 

“I know dude. Forget her, there’s plenty others.” 

He sighed. “You’re right.” He closed his locker with a click. 

Peter held no reaction in his face to the hilarious conversations and opened his locked and was about to reach in when his spider sense tingled and he yanked his hand back, his locker door slamming shut, everyone becoming silent to watch Flash stalk up into Peter’s personal space. 

“You are a LIAR!” He punched the locker. The girls around him jumped and backed away as Peter didn’t even flinch. 

“Why is that, Flash?” He asked, annoyed. 

“Because your internship is a fake!” 

“It isn’t.” 

“IT IS!” Flash sneered. “I asked Tony himself and he responded to me on his video! He said he doesn’t take high school kids.” 

“Um, actually he said he had a personal intern that was a high schooler.” Peter pointed out. 

“And you expect me to believe that that person is you?” Flash asked with disgust. 

Which unfair. He wasn’t that bad. 

“I am his personal intern!” Peter repeated. 

“You expect me to believe, you, Penis Parker, who has no parents, an orphan, taken in by your aunt for PITY, has gotten the attention of Tony Stark?” He laughed viciously. “You’re a joke. Joke! Joke! Joke!” He chanted. Peter watched as his jock friends joined in on the chant. Most girls hiding a smile at Flash and avoiding eye contact with Peter. 

“Fuck off, Flash.” He spat and walked away. 

He hated high school. 

He’d show them. 

He’d show them all. 

He opened his phone. 

I want on the show. Get me on the next one. 

You sure? You said you wanted to be anonymous. 

I’m sure.

Alright, kid. Come over tomorrow. 

I’ll be there.

I love the female representation!  
-Reply: I know right! Not many men would feature women so much!   
\--Reply: Agreed. He even had his ex-gf on and was civil with her.   
\---Reply: Mad respect.   
\----Reply: And Carol is awesome. Support her with her merch - Captain Marvel available here.   
\-----Reply: That's awesome. Will purchase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Peter reveal. Leave your ideas in the comments below. What I have written so far isn't that long. What would you think is funny? What would you like to see? 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter and see you Monday! 
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> M.


	13. October 30, 2016 – Meet My Intern!

Thirteen

October 30th, 2016 – Meet My Intern!

“Hello everyone, welcome back! Today’s a very special day and I finally got my intern to agree to be on camera. Very exciting stuff!” Tony paused. “Wait, forgot my tagline. I’m Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer. And before we begin, I wanted to talk about why I chose this individual once I met him. He’s a great kid, he’s made of moral fiber, he’s got a good head on his shoulders and he’s so insanely smart and intuitive. We work together twice a week and one day on the weekend. We work on SI projects and Iron Man projects together and is therefore granted extremely high clearance. He is not allowed to bring any visitors without my express approval so no taking advantage of him!” 

“Come on!” Tony called across the room. A reluctant brunette boy begrudgingly went in front of the camera. “C’mon Pete. You agreed to this.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He groused. 

“Introduce yourself.” 

“My name is Peter Parker and I am Mr. Stark’s intern.” 

“Personal intern.” 

“Personal intern.” Peter dutifully repeated. 

“And!” Tony pointed at the camera. “That means that I am the only one allowed to use his knowledge and help – not anything gross so get your mind out of the gutter!” 

“Oh gross!” Peter cried out. “He’s old!” 

“Excuse me, you little maggot, no, I am not!” 

“You so are. Do you even meme?” 

“What the hell is a meme.” Tony demanded. 

“See. You don’t. Old.” He crossed his arms. 

“I am so having a discussion with your Aunt about this.” 

“Go ahead. She memes.” 

“What the hell.” Tony moaned to himself as he rubs his forehead. “Tell the internet what you like.” 

“Oh! Um, I like LEGO’s, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Disney, Superheroes…”

“And Iron Man is your favorite, go on.” 

“Um.” 

“What do you mean, um.” 

“Well…” 

“I’m waiting.” 

“DoctorBannerIsSortOfMyFavoriteI’mSoSorryMr.Stark.” 

“Banner!? Betrayed by my own intern.” 

“You’re second.” 

“Well, at least I am in the top ten.” 

“Definitely are!” 

“Sarcasm, kid.” 

“Oh.” 

“Okay, so we aren’t releasing any information about where he lives or what school so we will keep it very general. What is your favorite class?” 

“Chemistry.” He replied. 

“Least favorite?” 

“English.” 

“What is something that you struggle with?” 

“I’m sensitive to noises, so blocking out sounds in New York so I can sleep is something I often struggle with. I spend a lot of time on the internet when I can’t sleep.” 

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Um, no.” He flushed. 

“Why not?” 

“Mr. Stark! I’m busy!” He cried out, embarrassed. 

“Yeah, yeah, I do spend a significant amount of time lecturing you.” 

“Exactly.” 

“What is your favorite video game?” 

“I play a lot of Overwatch.”

“Peter just introduced me.” 

“Yes. And I regret it immensely.” 

“Rude.”

“What college would you like to attend?”

“I am not sure yet. I would like to stay relatively close.” 

“What is your favorite animal?” 

“I like dogs.” 

“What is your favorite food?” 

“Pizza, duh.” 

“What is your favorite drink?” 

“I like unsweetened iced tea.” 

“Ew. No sugar?” 

“I don’t really consume sugar. Or caffeine.” 

“I couldn’t live that life.” Peter shrugged. 

“Not many can.” 

“Well, that’s enough Q&A – let’s move on. Let’s show what you’ve been working on lately, Pete.” Peter moved away from Tony to his workbench. Tony picked up the camera and followed Peter. “Wait a minute.” Peter froze and turned around. “Is that my MIT sweatshirt?” Peter looked down and smiled sheepishly. 

“Um, yes?” 

“Why?” 

“Because it was in the living room and I was cold.” 

“Its only October, Pete.” 

“I run cold.” 

“Well, I’ll have to keep it warm in here for you. I usually keep it on the cooler side. Gotta keep your aunt off my back.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter said warmly. 

“Did you eat?” He demanded. “Your aunt texted me earlier.” 

“Ugh!” Peter groaned. “Yess! You’re both such helicopter parents!” 

“Excuse you! I am not a parent.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I did eat but I am still hungry so if you have food, I’d appreciate it.” 

“Okay, I’ll whip something up after we wrap this up. Show us what you’ve been working on.” 

Peter continued the walk over to the bench and picked up a gauntlet. 

“This is one of Mr. Stark’s.” He started before he was interrupted. 

“Tony.” 

“What?” Peter looked confused.

“Call me Tony, kid.” 

“Um, okay, Mr. St-Tony.” Peter looked uncomfortable. “This is one of the Iron gauntlets. It was damaged in a fight and I am trying to dismantle it and put it back together in order to figure out how it works. It’s the best way to become acquainted with a piece of technology. I almost have it figured out. Mr. Stark is a technological genius, the way that he seamlessly melded state of the art technology with aesthetics is so neat. I haven’t seen that from anyone else.” 

“Okay, kid. You don’t have to suck up, you’re already my intern.” 

“It’s true!” He cried out. 

“Well, thank you, kid.” Peter’s stomach growled. He looked embarrassed and his cheeks pinked. “Let’s get some food, kid.” The screen blanked out and turned back on and Tony and Peter were in front of the camera. 

“We’re going to make a recipe I learned from my mother, Maria. We’re going to make Agnolotti. Which is a stuffed pasta. Peter and I are each going to make it and see if he can keep up.” He smirked at Peter who mocked bit at him. “First, we make the pasta.” 

“From scratch?” His eyes were wide. 

“Of course. You’re not a proper Italian if you don’t. It’s going to be an egg pasta. Now, take about a pound of flour.” He poured out a pound and Peter did the same. Then he grabbed the egg carton, passing one to Peter, followed by a bowl. “The eggs we need are four whole eggs and five egg yolks. We make a well in the pasta and slowly fold in the eggs.” Tony demonstrated, followed by Peter repeating the action. “We want the dough to be buttery and smooth. Once it is fully incorporated, wrap it in clear wrap and set it to the side and let it rest. Twenty minutes. Always knead it by hand, it’s the best way.” Peter wrapped his pasta and put the bowls in the sink. 

“Now, we make the filling. I have enough for both of us. We are going to make chicken, spinach and mushroom Agnolotti. First, we take four cups of baby spinach and wilt it on the stove, add 2 tablespoons of water and then strain it and let cool and squeeze dry.” Tony instructed as he and Peter stood at the stove and did it together. “Then we take some butter and put it in a skillet – I have already cut up the onions, mushrooms and garlic – first we cook the onions until they’re translucent and then add the chicken pieces.” The sizzling of the chicken filled the kitchen, Peter eagerly matching Tony’s actions. “Then we add the mushrooms and garlic. Let that cook for about three minutes. Pete, watch mine.” Tony went and plugged in two food processors in front of the camera. He walked back over to his and turned off the heat on both. “Now we add it to the food processor along with the spinach, some nutmeg, lemon juice, zest, salt, pepper and the most important Italian ingredient – parmesan cheese.” He grabbed a hunk of it and grated it into the food processor, passing it to Peter. He turned the food processor on puree. 

“Now, we take the mixture and form little balls and put them on a baking sheet.” He formed balls with his hands and placed them on a baking sheet. “We freeze these until firm. It will be easier to form the pasta if the filling is solid.” They worked quietly until that was done. They rinsed their hands and Tony put it in the freezer to firm them up. 

“Now, we get to make the pasta.” Tony grabbed two hand cranks and attached them to the counter. “We take the pasta and run it through on the lowest setting, making it thinner and thinner – it should be a lovely sheet of pasta when we’re done cranking it. Put flour down so it doesn’t stick.” Tony grabbed the baking sheet from the oven and put it in front of them. “Now, we place the filling, folding the pasta around it and using a pasta cutter, cut in between the filling, making lovely little envelopes.” He held up one to the camera. “Then we put in the boiling water.” He dropped his into the water. “While that’s working, we make the butter sauce. It should be a brown butter sauce, that’s all a good dish like this needs. Fresh pasta only needs a couple minutes to cook so it should be fast.” Tony was browning his butter and then scooped the pasta out and put it on the plate and poured the sauce over it and grated some parmesan cheese and some sprigs of basil. “Ta da!” He showed the camera. He set it down and Peter set his down. “Now, let’s see.” He looked over both of the dishes. “I have to say, Pete, it’s a tie. Good job!” Peter smiled happily at him. “Let’s eat.” He handed a fork to Peter and Peter dove in. 

“It’s so good!” He exclaimed. 

“Yes…yes, it is.” Tony looked sad for a moment, remembering his mom but smiled at Peter. “We’re going to finish this, but Peter will be back on the channel soon! Toodles!” Peter waved happily at the camera. 

BrassKnuckles: Remember when Tony said he didn’t have any kids? I CALL BULLSHIT

PrettyUgly: Peter is the sweetest kid OMG 

BORNDIVA: Man, where’s my agnolotti? I’m hungry. Also, Peter is adorable!

FlashThompson: WTF! Peter is an actual intern??

Peter walked into school the next day and sat with his friends as usual. 

Maya, a popular girl at school, came skipping over and draped herself next to him, batting her eyelashes. 

“Hi Peter. Do you want to hangout sometime?” She cooed. 

“Um, no?” He tried to turn her down. 

“Why not?” She pouted. 

“Uh, maybe because he’s not into skanks?” MJ glared at her. 

“Excuse me?” She even stamped her foot on the ground, even from her sitting position. 

“It’s obvious you want to meet Tony Stark. Peter knows who his real friends are. You barely acknowledge he exists. Get lost, sis.” She put a book in front of her face and ignored her. 

“Peter! Tell her she cant talk to me like that!” Maya demanded. 

“Uh, no.” Peter replied. 

“What?!” She exclaimed. 

“Can you leave us alone? Your decibel is hurting my ears.” Peter firmly stated in a calm voice. 

“Ugh!” She growled and flounced away. 

“Thanks, MJ.” 

“I did it for me, loser, not you.” 

Peter was stopped before going into his class by Flash. 

“Hey, Peter!” He sounded friendly but Peter knew better. 

“No, I won’t get you into the Stark building to meet Mr. Stark.” 

“What?” He tried to act offended. 

“People have been asking me all day. The answer is no. Especially for you.” 

“Listen, Penis! I should be his intern! Once he meets me, he’ll ditch you!” 

“Well, lucky for me, you won’t and I highly doubt Mr. Stark would want a B- average person over me with a A+ average.” He shrugged and went to his seat 

“This isn’t over!” Flash cried out. 

“Yeah, it is. I’m an intern and you’re not.” Peter replied and Flash didn’t have anything to say to that. 

But he knew that wouldn’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG almost at 400 kudos - TYSM to everyone who commented and read it and left kudos - I am so grateful! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the Peter chapter - I am a little nervous about it as it was long awaited - hopefully you guys like it. 
> 
> Next chapter hopefully Thursday - Remembering Maria Stark - it was a bit of a long one when I left off on it so we shall see how much progress I make in three days lol.
> 
> M


	14. October 16, 2016 – Remembering Maria Stark

Fourteen

October 16, 2016 – Remembering Maria Stark

“Hello, everyone, my name is Tony Stark and I am above all else an engineer…” Tony started his intro. “Today’s a bit of a hard video to make. It is about my mother. Now, my mother was born in Italy as Maria Imprezzini – all her family died for various reasons and she was living as a model when she met my father. I don’t know how he wooed her or why she loved him, but she did. And they married. Howard, my father, was a successful businessman, having supplied the US government with weapons galore as Stark Industries. They had a son, me, shortly after getting married and that was that. But she was more than just Howard’s wife or even my mother. She used a lot of her time and resources going to charity events, galas and meetings to advocate for a lot of different causes. She particularly like animal rescue organizations, food pantries and advocating for Italian-American representation in art.” 

He reached down and held up an oil painting. 

“This was done for my mother from an Italian-American artist, whose name was lost over the years, but I want that artist to know that my mother did take this, keep it and did not try and sell it. She appreciated the thank you gifts that she received from various people over the years. She always displayed this in our living room in New York and always told me ‘Antonio, sii gentile per ottenere gentilezza.’ Which means Anthony, be kind to get kindness.

“I perhaps wasn’t as kind as I could have been after her death. 

“My father arranged for me to go to boarding school the minute I was old enough, but my mother and I spent as much time as we could. She taught me how to make pasta, how to play the piano and how to speak Italian, all things my father despised. He thought cooking was for servants, music was for girls and that I should seem as American as I could and only speak English. Which is predominately what I do, but I always feel closer to my mother whenever I visit Italy and speak with people there. It’s beautiful there and the food is so good.

“After my mother died, I started a foundation in her name. The Maria Stark Foundation. I donate a big portion of my own money, Stark Industries’ money and hold galas, benefit dinners, etc. for the Foundation. We try and help as many people as we can, as my mother would have liked. She loved local artists, she loved animals and she loved spending time with children. I would like to think that she would have loved to spend time with special needs individuals, such as autistic children, but I think that was something that we have come a long way in. I am not sure in the eighties or even nineties, that we treated those with developmental disabilities in any other way than to throw them in a mental hospital. We have come a long way in providing a long and fulfilling life for those with developmental disabilities.

“The Maria Stark Foundation usually gives grants in the greater New York area, as that was where she lived. We give grants to developmental disability nonprofits, animal shelters, artist communities and children’s hospitals. We try to give back to those who truly need it. I am not in charge of the Foundation, but I am on the board and I ensure that all the recipients are not misappropriating the funds. Nothing would make me feel worse than someone who is abusing a child, person with developmental disabilities, an animal or an artist to get extra money. I make sure my AI’s get a full report on that person, check everything that they have listed on the grant request and ask for receipts or proof that it went to where it was supposed to. It isn’t perfect but it is the best I can do to make sure the Foundation isn’t being screwed over. 

“Now, let’s take a tour of a few places.” 

Tony picked up the camera and the screen went black. 

The camera turned back on. 

“Now, we are at Starting Off at The Right Paw, a no kill animal shelter. They have cats and dogs mostly but some other animals that people are no longer able to care for. Let’s go in.” He opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Tony!” A woman greeted warmly. 

“Hello, Anastasia. I’m here to show YouTube what you do.” 

“Oh! Sure!” Anastasia looked in the camera. “I am Anastasia and I run Starting Off at The Right Paw. We are extremely grateful to Tony and his Foundation, for giving us grants and such to keep our doors open.” 

“It is a pleasure to visit as always.” Tony warmly told her from behind the camera. “SOATRP is only one of many animal shelters that we help. We like to help the no-kill shelters as they are the most humane.” 

“We think Tony likes to visit so much is because of Lucy, who is still here, by the way, Tony.” 

“She is?” He asked shocked, from behind the camera. 

“Let’s go see her.” Anastasia came from behind the desk and opened the door to the back of the shelter. Tony panned the camera over to the spacious kennels, the dogs wagging their tails and cats not caring one iota. Except for one. Who trilled happily, rolling on her back, showing her belly. Tony made a bee-line right for her. Anastasia opened the cage and picked up the grey and white cat. “Lucy here is about two years old and loves Tony. She was found as a kitten but no one really wanted her.” 

“Mrow.” Lucy meowed pointedly. She lunged from Anastasia’s arms to Tony’s, the purring evident to the speakers of the camera. 

“I think someone loves you.” Anastasia said warmly. 

“Perhaps we should do a Twitter poll.” He stated. “Be right back, y’all.” The camera went black and when it picked back up, they were back in the lobby, Lucy being put into a cat carrier with a small sample of food and toys. “Well, Twitter has spoken. Lucy is coming back to the tower. How much do I owe you, Anastasia?” 

“Nothing at all. Finding Lucy a home is gift enough.” 

“If you’re sure…” 

“I am.” 

“Okay, YouTube, if you’re in the area of a no-kill shelter, please consider donating or adopting from them. They are great and there are a ton of homeless animals in New York and any would love to be your friend. Next, we are onto New Beginnings. After we drop off Lucy at the Tower.” 

“Hello, everyone. I am here at New Beginnings, a wonderful facility that handles the transition of a student with developmental disabilities into a contributing member of society. There are hundreds of job coaches in this building, that help them complete the duties of their job that they would not be able to do on their own. Let’s meet Diane, the Director of this wonderful organization.” Tony opened the door and was shown to the Director. “Hi Diane, say hi to YouTube!” 

“Hello YouTube!” Diane dutifully crowed happily. 

“Tell us about New Beginnings.” Tony asked dutifully. 

“We are a non-profit charity – we help transition the students who are in Special Education programs in high schools in New York to jobs with the help of job coaches. The staff we have are great and the people that we support love us and that is what gives us the most joy. We count on donations, galas and golf tournaments to help supplement our income, to provide more quality supports to our individuals.” 

“What did you use the latest grant for?” 

“Well, that grant went to our new building. Would you like to see it?” She got to her feet. 

“Sure!” 

They took a short walk to a new building. 

“This is what we call a programmatic space. This is a space where we provide computers, books, crafts for a program we call Day Supports. These are for people who have social issues and cannot work in, say, a grocery store for example. They come here and spend their day in a fulfilling way differently than the vast majority of our individuals.” 

“And our grant helped pay for this?” Tony asked, amazed. 

“Yes. We rely on grants and donations to help us minimize interest costs on a mortgage or loan. The Maria Stark Foundation was the last bit we needed; we didn’t even need a loan.” 

“That is great!” 

“Yes, it is! Our individuals love it and our employees are very grateful for it.” 

“I am so glad. Well, folks, that wraps up our time in New Beginnings – please search their website for ways you can donate money or goods to help these individuals. Thank you for having us.” Tony held out his hand. 

“Anytime, Tony, anytime.” 

ScramCat: LUCYYYY Omg what a sweetie! I love this message! Donating right away!  
IntellectuallySound: I am really enjoying these videos. Who knew Tony Stark was such a softie.  
PeterParker: Lucy is the sweetest!  
PeterStan: Omg. Peter, I love you! When are you coming back on?  
PeterParkerIsMyHusband: YES when  
PeterParker: Uhhh, soon? Your usernames are making me nervous, bye!  
PeterParkerIsMyHusband: Peter…Parker…saw my username. I can die happy now.  
Feminatzi: Weirdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is still technically thursday :D 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Next Chapter is a review. 
> 
> Leave ideas if you have any for Peter Q&A!
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos!


	15. November 13, 2016 - Toyota Prius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M ALIVE. And this is a short chapter - but hoping the next one will be done by tomorrow.

Fifteen  
November 13, 2016 – Toyota Prius

“What is up everyone? Welcome back to my channel, I’m Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer. So before I jump into the topic of this week’s video, I wanted to say how glad I am that you fangirls are not bothering Peter too much and I want to announce that two weeks from today, on November 27, 2016, Peter will be going LIVE on this channel – I won’t be there I will be out of town that day and since everyone was so receptive to Peter, I decided to let him take over that video that week. It could be twenty minutes – it could be three hours – it’s up to him. But here is what you should do, leaving questions for him below. My media team will be gathering them and eliminating duplicates. Your usernames will not be attached to the questions and you can ask questions live but if the chat is moving quickly, there is no guarantee he will see them. So, leave those below and let’s get into the topic of this week’s video.” 

The video zoomed out and a bright red car was next to Tony.

“This is a Toyota Prius – this was just released on September 9th and apparently offers the highest MPG without a plug.” Tony looked at the camera. “I’ll be the judge of that.” He continued reading from his phone. “Has a new hybrid propulsion system that’s smaller, lighter and more efficient. Expected to have a 10% increase in MPG rating.” Tony shut his phone and opened the door. “Let’s take it for a spin.” 

“The thing about more economic cars like this electric one is that you have to trade of luxuries – things we take for granted – that consume gas. Heat, speeding, braking super quickly, all those things suck up so much gas, it’s obscene. So the car won’t hold its own against a gas vehicle, but it shouldn’t have to. It isn’t going to have the same goals in mind. An electric vehicle is meant to save on gas, make your carbon footprint smaller and save money. Some electric cars are more expensive than other, some are a sort of hybrid where it only uses gas when you run out of juice, etc. But gas cars are able to race, they’re able to perform better, only because they don’t have to rely on electricity, which has a finite charge. The electric cars are a way of the future, I believe. I believe it is truly time to move past consumption and more towards keeping our planet where it should be. Now, I am by no means an eco-warrior – clearly I have a lot of gas cars but I try to use electric ones when I can, I try not to drink out of water bottles that aren’t reusable, I try not to print too many things…The points is that I try. And so should you.” He pointed at the camera as he parked the car. 

“Final thoughts, it drives well, the consumption is on par with the other electric vehicles I tried and that is good enough. The electric cars are really good for people in cities, people with a short commute, someone in a warmer climate. These cars consume electricity when warming up so your miles will be shorter if you live in a cold climate. Not that it can’t be done, it is just something to be aware of. The ride is smooth, mile gauge isn’t the worst, plenty of room. All in all, a solid electric car. Nice job, Toyota.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling very uninspired with this chapter so tomorrow's will hopefully be better :) 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, views and comments. They make my day. 
> 
> Also, like most of the millennial population (which i am, hello late 20's) I have been playing animal crossing and it's kind of been taking over my life. I am so excited to get home and turn on my switch to see what flowers have breeded and pumped that Able's Shop is finally opening....
> 
> Yes, it's true. I have no life. But that's alright! XD
> 
> anyways stay safe, happy and whole <3 much love.


	16. November 20, 2016 - Back in the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm alive. Two days late but here I am. Enjoy!

16  
November 20, 2016 – Back in the Game

“Hello, everyone. Welcome back to my channel! My name is Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer.” Tony smiled into the camera. “Today, is pretty boring, becausseeee... I am at the Avengers Compound and there’s nothing to doooo. I’m so bored. So, I figured I’d answer some questions that I found on the internet about yours truly.” He clicked around on this laptop and saw a question. Tony opened his mouth and then an alarm went through the compound. 

“Boss, it seems Dr Doom is trying to take over New York City.” FRIDAY piped up. 

“Again?” He sighed. “Alright, FRI, suit up.” 

“Yes, Boss. Deploying.” 

An Iron Man suit engulfed his body and he shot out the ceiling, where a part of the roof opened. 

The camera was still on. 

“I see a lot of questions about what is it like being an AI and watching Boss fight, get hurt and even come close to death and I have to say, it’s difficult to process. I am a machine. I don’t have feelings, or I am not supposed to. But I do. Maybe it is Boss influencing me but I feel anger, I feel revenge, I feel happy. And I feel sad, helpless when I see Boss getting hurt and there is no other way to help him, other than sending replacement suits and sending help to him via text message or call. But, I worry, that I won’t be able to get there in time. But I’m sure lots of other humans feel the same way for their loved ones.” 

FRIDAY sighed. 

“Back to Boss.” The camera switched to the one in the suit. 

“Hey guys! So flying to the city, where Doctor Doofus is trying to take over the TRISTATE AREA!” He bellowed. He looked to the camera. “Phineas and Ferb? No? Okay, moving on…” He trailed off. “So! We are coordinating with the Fantastic Four – who are usually the ones that deal with Doom. They have ‘history’.” Tony emphasized. “Oh, here we go.” 

The camera switched to the auxiliary camera. A blonde woman was holding up a forcefield against Dr. Doom’s attacks, a tall brunette guy was extending his limbs?! Weird stuff. An orange rock creature was putting dents into the robots that were part of Doom’s army and a flame was running around, causing havoc. 

Tony sighed. 

“Man, I hate dealing with Richards. What an entitled dick.” He groused under his breath. “Oh shit, that’s recording still. Well, damn it.” 

“Stark! Get down here and actually help!” The elder male yelled. He sighed. 

“Got to edit that out later.” He landed on the ground and went immediately on the defensive, his gauntlets pointing at the robots and sending pulses of energy at them, making them sink to the ground, broken and defeated. 

“Calling in backup, Reed? And with Stark too? How could you sink so low?” Dr. Doom taunted behind his silver face mask. 

“Hey, Einstein. I could kill you, you know?” Tony growled. 

“And let down all the young children watching you?” Dr. Doom riled. 

“I’d rather them hate me than to have their blood on my hands because of you.” 

“Hmm. Poetic.” Dr. Doom cooed. “Too bad you’ll be joining your parents under the ground soon enough.” 

“I don’t think so.” A feminine voice appeared next to Tony, Richards on the other side, Ben on Richards’ side and Johnny appearing next to his sister. 

“Ah. The classic Assemble tactic. I am stronger than you, you know.” 

“I doubt it.” Susan said firmly. 

“Ah, Susie. I did have you on my side at one point. In my bed.” Susan clenched her fists. 

“Alright, time for reminiscing is past. Let’s go. It’s clobbering time.” Ben growled. 

Dr. Doom sighed. “The brutality of it all…” Dr. Doom rose his hands to the sky and lightning crashed onto his hands and his eyes glowed with power. 

“Now!” Susan commanded and the five of them rushed to battle against Dr. Doom. 

“Boss, left.” He turned left and an energy missile missed him, thank goodness. “Right.” He dashed right and then propelled into the air. He spun slightly, avoiding the energy pulses. “You have an opening.” 

He rolled his neck. 

“Better to ask forgiveness than permission.” He stated and inhaled and fired up his repulsor and the whirr cut through the battle and Dr. Doom raised his hands to battle against the Iron Man energy. “Level Five, FRI.’ 

“You sure, Boss? That could kill him, if he’s human.” 

“I’m sure. We need to put him down.” 

“Level Five Activated.” 

The repulsor shot out and got Doom right in the chest, he went flying back into the pavement, causing an indentation in the black ground. Some dust flew up as Tony landed on his feet near the other four heroes. 

“Did you kill him?” Richards demanded. 

“Just because you don’t want to have to make the hard decisions, doesn’t mean someone else can’t.” Tony’s voice was hard. 

“You can’t just…” Richards started ranting. 

“He’s fine.” Susan interrupted, Richards falling silent. Tony stuck out his tongue in his suit in a childish retaliation, hidden from his suit. Too bad he forgot that the camera was still on. 

“Police incoming.” 

“We have police on their way. Let’s keep him down until we can get him back into his cell. How does he keep getting out?” Tony asked Richards. 

“Good behavior and money.” 

Tony scoffed. 

“Well, there you have it. A fight with a bird’s eye view.” Tony spoke to the camera as he touched down back at the Avengers Compound when Doom was apprehended and put back into prison. “Let’s answer the questions that I was going to answer.” 

He opened his laptop again. 

“How tall is Iron Man?” Tony read off. “Well, I am 6-foot, one inch out of the armor and 6’6” in the Iron Man suit. I also weight 225 pounds and, in the suit, I weight around 400.” 

“Did Iron Man eat today?” He read. “Well, I did have my protein smoothie this morning, which always helps and I had a salad, as mandated to me by Dr. Cho, with a vinegar-based dressing, lots of veggies and some chicken, for protein. Tonight, I plan on having a tuna bowl.” 

“What is Iron Man’s workout regimen? He must have one, right?” Tony read off. “Yes, I do have one, a lot of people think I just engineer all day and all that gives you is carpal tunnel and an ulcer. So, yes, I do exercise. I run on the treadmill sometimes to work through some ideas and then do circuit training in the gym I have on the compound and back in my condo. I have to keep up my strength to work the Iron Man suit. It’s very important.” 

“How is Lucy?” Tony smiled. “Lucy is great. Adjusting very well to the condo. FRIDAY is especially warm to her, aren’t you, FRI?” 

“Of course. She is your pet.” 

“Right. She is a member of the family.” 

“She will always be under my protection.” 

“Thank you, FRIDAY!” Tony smiled at the ceiling. 

“It is my pleasure.” 

Unbeknownst to Tony, the whole fight was unedited and uploaded that way. And Richards wasn’t that happy. 

RRichardsPhD: Stark, I’m going to choke you next time I see you.  
TonyStarkPhD’s: Aww, stop flirting 😉

RRichardsPhD: Did you really change your username to illustrate the fact you have one more PhD than me? Childish.  
TonyStarkPhD's: Excuse me, drama queen. I have six. But keep living in the land of delusion, Dr. One PhD.  
RRichardsPhD: I swear to god, Stark.  
SStorm: Okay, boys...You're both pretty and smart. Reed, I need help.  
RRichardsPhD: Of course, Susie.  
TonyStarkPhD's: Of courseee Susieeee. Anything you want, Susieeee.  
SStorm: That is how it should be ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT believe we are almost at 500 kudos. Thank you soooo much to everyone that has left an idea, kudos, read this or added it to their subscription list! I am beyond ecstatic. Thank you sooo much! 
> 
> This chapter was fighting me a little. But then, I introduced Richards and it pretty much wrote itself. Now, i want to be clear - this is based on the 2005 movie characterizations and plot. I watched that one more and remember those characters very well. Kind of funny to see Chris Evans as Johnny Storm before he was Steve Rogers... But that Doom is based on that...With regards to the romantic relationship that Susan and Doom had at one point and what I feel is Reed's prickly disposition and loner mentality :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I actually had fun writing this one. 
> 
> I am working on the LIVE! with Peter video now so I will work what ideas I got into it and see how that goes. 
> 
> The questions at the end were based off some GQ's interviews where people go undercover on the internet. So basic questions and such. 
> 
> RDJ is short but Tony Stark in the comics was 6'1" based on the Marvel.com comic biolography and his weight is from that as well. I think RDJ is a great Tony Stark but in the comics he also has blue eyes but I am going to leave that off. 
> 
> Toodles!


	17. November 27, 2016 – Live! With Peter

17  
November 27, 2016 – Live! With Peter

All the fans of Tony Stark’s YouTube channel were waiting patiently for the video to go live. Tony had sent out a tweet that they were going to go live at 3EST and the fans were waiting by the screen. 

The screen turned into what looked like a private lab with Peter sitting in front of the camera. 

“It’s live.” A voice spoke to the side. Peter peered at the screen and looked both happy and nervous. 

“Oh, thanks Nick.” 

“Take care, man.” 

Peter swallowed and looked at the screen and waved awkwardly to the camera. 

OMG you’re so cute. A viewer wrote quickly. 

“Oh, thank you so much!” Peter responded. “So, I am going to go live for a little while and answer some questions, chat, I can’t answer anything that has to do with anything that is under NDA’s but I am sure I will tell you that as we go on.” He looked to the screen. “How old am I? I am 15 years old.” He peered at the screen, reading as he went. “Do I have a girlfriend? No, I do not. I am far to busy with my internship, school and I am on a couple school teams so definitely not a lot of time for socializing. I barely have time to hang out with my friends, let alone have dates.” 

He read a few more off the screen. 

“What is a typical day like as an intern? Hm…That’s a good question.” Peter paused. “Well, I get here after school. So, Mr. Stark makes me eat and make sure I have plenty to drink while we work together. We usually are always in the lab, he’s usually showing me how to repair the Iron Man suit and we work on some Spiderman stuff because he’s always breaking something, maybe some War Machine repairs too, those are rare as Mr. Rhodes is still recovering but it’s really fun. Sometimes, the interns in the other departments ask me for help with what they’re doing but Mr. Stark doesn’t really like me going to other departments. Only child syndrome. He doesn’t like to share.” 

SHADE! 

You know Spiderman?

Spiderman?

Yo Peter kid! How did you take over being Tony’s favorite! Because I saved his life!

What! 

For real?!

Peter cleared his throat. “Hi, Harley. I assume that is Harley.” 

Yes, it is. 

“Well, I am not replacing you. Mr. Stark talks about you like all the time. He is planning on having you visit real soon.” 

Fine. As long as you know I was the first one. 

“I’m not trying to usurp your role, Harley.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Moving on, what is the most bizarre thing I’ve heard Mr. Stark say?” Peter stroked his chin for a few seconds. “Well, I came back one day and he was asleep on the couch and he yelled out in his sleep: Not the frozen banana! And I asked him about it and he had no idea what I was talking about.” 

What is a habit that Tony has that not a lot of people know about?

“A habit that he has… Well, he holds his chest a lot. Like presses his hand to the arc reactor, I think to reassure himself that it’s there. I’ve seen him wake up from a nap before and that’s the first thing he touches. He also has this obsession lately with smoothies. I swear, I have to get him to eat real food sometimes and not just a protein smoothie.” 

Do you guys cook a lot together?

“Well, we cook a fair amount together and it is really fun. My aunt that I live with – my parents are dead – she cooks but Tony’s food is from the heart so it obviously tastes a little better but my aunt makes nostalgic dishes that I can remember for most of my childhood.” 

What happened to your parents? 

“My parents died when I was about two – they were in a plane crash. My dad’s biological brother, Uncle Ben, took me in but he died a year or so ago, he was shot by a robber. New York is a crazy place. So it is just me and my aunt now.” 

Does she approve of your internship?

“I think she was hesitant at first, she didn’t know Mr. Stark that well – other than the media presence and the persona he puts on but I think she’s really grateful that someone else is watching me, so she doesn’t have to worry about working overtime because Mr. Stark never has any problem with me coming along to whatever he’s doing or doing my homework in the lab, while he works on a project. He’s very welcoming and I haven’t met anyone that was rude to me here at SI.” 

Do you want to work at SI when you get old enough? 

“I think I still have a lot of decisions to make when it comes to my future but I will always think about applying to SI – it has a great atmosphere and I think I could contribute a lot to the R&D department.” 

Where does Tony take you? 

“We go to a lot of fine dining restaurants – not by choice, mind you. But according to Mr. Stark, New York has one of the most varied food scenes and he wants me to have a sophisticated palette, culinary wise – so I’ve been going to a lot of restaurants and eating lots of good food. I am becoming more adventurous. I went to a restaurant that had a herb-crusted rack of lamb and it was so good. I am becoming more of a fish eater as well – I used to not like seafood that much and I really like it. Mr. Stark has been having me try all sorts of sushi lately and it is actually really good – once you get past the notion of it being raw. I think that we get in our minds that proteins can’t be raw for us to eat them but fish and beef aren’t like that. Tuna tartare is really good, steak tartare is really good, sashimi is really good… I also attend some meetings with him, pretending to take notes for Mr. Stark – people think I’m paying attention but he told me not to…He wants to test his employees and he memorizes what they say they’re going to do and then reams them when they don’t. Angry Mr. Stark is kind of scary, so most of SI knows not to cross him.” 

What do you like to do in your spare time? 

“My best friend and I like to build Legos. We are trying to build the Death Star from Star Wars right now and we don’t meet up as much as we would like. He’s busy with his family commitments and I’m busy with my internship, but we meet up as often as we can. Shoutout!” 

Do you like living in New York? 

“I was born and raised here, I can’t imagine living anywhere else. I love the city and I wouldn’t leave it.” 

Are you sure you aren’t Tony Stark’s biological son? 

“I am supppperrrr sure Mr. Stark isn’t my father. My father was actually a geneticist and my mother was a biologist. So, science is in my blood. It just so happens that I am interning for one of the greatest minds alive right now. I’ve always been smart, reading very quickly, able to grasp science topics very quickly, so becoming an intern at one of the greatest companies around right now…Not to sound cocky, but it’s not thattt surprising.” 

Favorite Disney character? 

“Well, I always loved Lilo and Stitch – ohana means family and all that. Stitch is my favorite character, the characters in that movie were so great. Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley… It’s a great movie. And it came out the year after I was born, too! Like perfection!”

Do you like Lucy? 

“Of course, I like Lucy. She’s actually brushing up against my ankles as we speak.” He picked up the cat and held her up to the camera, her face offended. “Sorry, Lucy. The people of YouTube wanted to see you.” She sniffed but allowed it. “She’s great. She likes to lay on my notebook when I’m trying to finish my homework, but it’s an adorable distraction.” 

Has Tony changed anything since you started interning there? 

“Well, he gave me a lab table of my own in the main lab that he uses and he has put a vending machine and soda machine in here that uses StarkCoins, which he gives me when I do a good job. So, a little weird but nice, nonetheless.” Peter looked down at the times. “Shoot! I have to go! I was supposed to meet my aunt downstairs like five minutes ago! I’m sorry to anyone who’s question I didn’t answer and thank you to everyone that tuned in, thank you for the support. I’ll be back on the channel soon! Bye!”

The screen went black.

The chat continued. 

I was a stan. And now I’m like a stannnn  
Idk if I buy the not biological kid thing….  
I mean just because they both have brown eyes and hair…  
And do science.  
There is that.  
Idk I still ship the hell out of them together – in a father/son way. Not weird  
Tony Stark is a Father Figure!  
#DadTony  
Omg yes!  
#DadTony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the inconsistent upload schedule! Sometimes I finish some chapters earlier than others and this is an example of one. Not sure if there will be an upload on Monday but I will do my best to upload twice a week. 
> 
> M


	18. December 4, 2016 - Testing Asus Gaming Computer Ft. Peter Parker

Eighteen  
December 12, 2016 – Testing Asus Gaming Computer

“Hello everyone, my name is Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer. Now, today we have the Asus ROG G751JT gaming laptop. Today, we are going to put it through its paces with a tournament of Overwatch! Now, I have with me, the one the only...” Tony drumrolled his fingers. 

“Ugh, Mr. Stark, could you not?” Peter whined. 

“Fine. Ruin my fun. By the way, why do you always talk like Regina George?”

“Because she’s an icon.” Peter responded

“What sexual orientation are you again?”

“One: Rude. And you should apologize. Two: I don’t need labels.” 

“Fine. Sorry.” 

“Thank you.” Peter said smugly. 

“What computer do you have?” 

“I have a desktop, ready for gaming.” Peter replied. “Standard set up: compatible CPU and motherboard, CPU cooler, plenty of RAM, GPU and SSD with an extremely recent monitor, perfect keyboard and gaming mouse with rapid quick responses.” 

“Uh huh. And where did you learn how to do that?”

“The internet.” 

“Of course you did.” 

“Uh huh. I watch Linus Tech Tips.” He beamed. 

“Of course you do. Little Canadian twat.” 

“Language.” Peter reprimanded. “Do you want me to tell Aunt May?”

“No.” Tony grouched. 

“Anyways, are you ready to play, old man?” Peter teased. 

“Old? I’ll show you old! This computer will decimate you!” 

“Uh huh. I don’t think so. I saw Linus’ review on that and I think that’s all I'll say.” 

“What? What did he say?” 

“Oh, no. This will be much more fun to witness in person.” Peter turned his attention to his screen, responding to some people, typing quickly. 

“What is that?” 

“Discord.” 

“What’s discord?” Tony asked. 

Peter tilted his head back and sighed heavily. 

“Rude.” 

“You’re such a dad, Mr. Stark.” He shook his head. 

“I, for a fact, know I am not a father.” 

“You act like one.” 

“Hmph. Whatever, let’s play. Who’s your main character that you like to play?”

“What, so you can steal them? No way. You’ll find out when we get in a match.” 

“Hmph. Fine.” 

Peter joined with Tony, who had an external keyboard and mouse set up, using the screen on the laptop, something Peter thought was a bad idea but didn’t say anything. 

“Welcome to Havana.” A feminine voice announced from both computers. Peter quickly selected his and let Tony flounder. 

“Uh, so many options...” 

“Ten seconds.” Peter stated. 

“Who’s the hottest...” Tony asked himself. 

“Ugh! These women are great assassins, not hot models! Pick one. You’ll lose anyways.” 

“Don’t be so sure...” 

“Oh, I am.” Peter promised. 

“Widowmaker.” 

“She’s my character for this match, yes.” 

“I’ll choose...Mei.” 

“Interesting choice.” 

“I mean, I operate the Iron Man suit...how hard can it be?”

Five minutes later: 

“Peter help!” Tony screamed. 

“Get behind the shield!” Peter yelled back. 

“You need to help me!” 

“I can’t!” 

“My screen went black.” Tony whispered. 

“Told you that computer sucked. You’re on your own. I’m finishing. Take that... Gotcha you little conniving...” Peter muttered under his breath. Tony just stared at Peter, before making eye contact with the camera, the sound of the mouse clicking, rapid clicking of the keyboard and Peter cussing under his breath. 

“Overwatch Peter is scary.” He whispered. 

“YES!” Peter shouted, getting to his feet. “Player of the game!” 

“Why couldn’t you have warned me about my computer?” 

“Eh, more fun this way.” 

“What a Slytherin move.” Peter shrugged. “So tell me what you know about it.” 

“Asus - lower end model – newer coming out soon. Retail is around $700. Looks aesthetically pleasing, good keyboard, decent general performance, dedicated Steam shortcut key – game platform which is very popular – blu-ray writer and thunderbolt port and great value for what you get. Cons: heavy, bulky, inconsistent gaming performance, SSD is not offered as standard, poor battery life, no NVIDIA Optimus option and non-removable battery. AKA not recommended.” 

Tony looked impressed and looked at the camera. 

“Well, there you have it. This laptop not recommended.” 

Who else wants to play with Peter in Overwatch?  
-Reply: Me!  
\--Reply: Me!  
\---Reply: Me!  
\-----Reply: Me!  
\------Reply: Me!  
\-------Reply: Me!  
\---------Reply: Me!  
\-----------Reply: Me!

I think it would be super fun to play OW with Peter and Iron Man!  
-Reply: Like can you imagine? Getting into a match and your opponent is Iron Man!  
\--Reply: What an idea. -TS  
\---Reply: OMG. Thank you for responding ILYSM~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi - sorry for the delay - I was feeling super sick - not COVID related at all - just my body freaking out since Friday and it is currently Thursday... Fun... 
> 
> So anyways, here's the latest edition - I literally just finished it and wanted it up. Next chapter is supposed to go up on Monday, we shall see if that holds true. 
> 
> Good news is I will be working in the office on MWF of next week which means more time for writing! As it is winding down. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos - blows my mind - the views, the comments, the subs - thank you so much! 
> 
> Next chapter synopsis is: Christmas, Science and Starbucks. ;) Might be a doozy word count wise. 
> 
> Take care and stay safe.


	19. December 11, 2016 - #IronSanta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, literally just finished! I am really happy with it, hope you enjoy!

Nineteen  
December 11, 2016 - #IronSanta

“Hello, everybody and welcome back to my channel! Today is…” Tony leaned in and looked at the time on the camera. “Damn, I’m getting old. FRIDAY, what day is it?” 

“It is December 10, 2016, boss.” 

“Thanks FRI, you’re the best.” Tony grinned. 

“I know.” 

“The sass. Anyways, I’m an engineer, blah blah blah. I have a really busy day today and you’re coming along!” He pumped his fist. “So, 200 lucky viewers will win $100 Starbucks gift cards each! Rules are: leave a comment down below – I may even respond to some of them – like this video, give it a thumbs up, don’t leave me hanging; make sure you’re subscribed to the best YouTube channel everrr and… Was there anything else, FRI?” 

“I am astonished you got all of them.” 

“Ugh, FRIDAY. You hang around Peter too much.” 

“I’d say just enough.” 

“Okay, Goldilocks.” 

“Gold Alloy-locks.” 

“Oho! Getting so sassy! I love it!” He grinned into the camera. “So, we are off to Best Buy first of all to get our #IronSanta on! We are going to help some people who really need it this holiday season.” He pointed his finger at the camera. “I am not getting soft.” 

“No, he isn’t getting soft.” FRIDAY chimed in. 

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” 

“He’s been soft. It’s kind of depressing.” 

“Hey! That’s it. No more Tony time. I’m leaving.” 

“Tragic.” 

The camera switched to a Best Buy. 

“Now, I already told the store that I’m coming in and I’m going to help some people out today with buying some things in the holiday spirit. No one was allowed to tell the public about it so this will be a genuine reaction video. So, let’s go.” He held his GoPro out, stuffing his hair into a MIT baseball cap and putting classic Aviators on instead of his classic orange lenses and stepped out of the cheapest car he had with an inscrutable license plate instead of reading STARK01. This was a covert operation. 

“Welcome to Best Buy.” A greeter chimed as he walked past. He quirked his lips and went straight to the electronics section. He walked around, eyeing up a bunch of people who looked on the richer side, when he spotted a middle age black man who was looking at two Acer computers, looking puzzled and sighing. 

Bingo. 

“What computer is that?” Tony roughened his voice. 

“Oh, its an Acer something or other. I have to be honest, I have no idea what any of this RAM and SSD and processors even begin to mean…” He sighed again. “My wife and I really want to get computers for our kids, but everything is so expensive these days and I work in a restaurant and don’t bring home a lot of money. These are about all I can afford.” 

“How many kids do you have?” Tony asked. 

“Seven.” 

“Damn. You were busy.” 

He laughed. 

“Two births were twins, but we’ve been very fortunate to have healthy pregnancies.” 

Tony took of his cap and glasses and put on his orange shades that he had stowed away. 

“What’s your name? I’m Tony Stark.” 

The man was gob smacked. 

“Mr. Stark. It’s so nice to meet you!” He stuck out a hand. 

“No, it’s great to meet a father who cares. Tell me about your kids.” 

“My eldest twin boys are Grayson and Blake, then we have Gunther, then the twin girls Diamond and Ebony, and then Jackie and our youngest is Zack. Our oldest is 17 and our youngest is 10.” 

“Lots of kids.” 

“Lots of them. But I had a big family and Lorraine did too, it’s what we wanted.” 

“So, here’s how this will work. You can get anything you want in the store and I’ll pay for it. BUT I will only use my lowest credit card limit card. You don’t know what’s on there, it’s a gamble.”

“Mr. Stark…” 

“Nuh, uh. Let’s go shopping.” He shoved him out of the way. “What’s your name?” 

“My name is Lawrence, Mr. Stark.” 

“Uh, huh. Where do you work, Lawrence?” Tony pointed at an employee. “You!” The new employee looked faint. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark, sir.” 

“Go get me two shopping carts.” 

“Um, we don’t usually have…” 

“Get me two. Now.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Uh, I work at the Buffet at the strip mall.” 

“Hm. And your wife.” 

“She’s a schoolteacher.” 

“Noble.” 

“She’s the strongest person I know.” 

“I’ll see if I have any opening in my office for a chef.” Tony mused. 

“Mr. Stark, you don’t have to do that.” 

“I didn’t. FRIDAY already did.” 

Lawrence sighed. 

“Come onnn, Lawrence. Shopping is like my favorite past time. So, laptops. Your kids like to play games, like computer games?”

“Yes, they watch let’s plays as the computers we have at home aren’t capable of playing some games.” 

“Well, I think we need to get some…” 

“Here sir.” The meek employee pushed two Target carts towards him and darted away. 

“Here you are, Lawrence.” He pushed one towards him. 

“Thank you…” Lawrence said hesitantly. 

“Let’s get an employee over here.” He waved down an electronics department person. She stood attentively. “How many Acer gaming laptops do you have? Updated graphics, good screens, highest RAM we can get?” 

“Um…” She typed some stuff in her device. “We have eight.” 

“I’ll take seven.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“So, Lawrence, let’s go pick out some mice and mousepads.” He ushered him towards the display. “We should get gaming mice, I’d recommend the Logitech Gaming Collection – the G903, especially.” 

“That’s a hundred dollars each.” He gaped. 

“Eh.” Tony shrugged. The employee dropped the laptops off in his cart and darted away. 

“Weird.” 

“Hm?” Tony inquired. 

“Usually they make you pay right away for laptops.”

“When you spend as much as I do? They usually leave me alone. How about iPads?” 

“They would like one but my internet isn’t that…” 

“New router!” Tony cheered, heading to the internet section, the camera taping their journey. He grabbed the best one and chucked it in and darted back to the electronics section. “Now, let’s see how many they have in stock.” Tony signaled down the Apple guy. “How many WiFi 64 full size iPad’s do you have?” 

“Um…Nine.” 

“I’ll take them.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Nine?!” Lawrence gasped. 

“Of course, one for you and your wife.” 

“I can’t believe this.” 

“We need cases, Apple pencil…Screen protectors…. I’ll be sending you new phones and corresponding watches. I’m not quite on the iPad level yet. We’re still working on that in R&D but soon. Apple, I’m coming for you.” 

Lawrence watched as the boxes starting to accumulate in Tony’s cart, a range of colored cases went in, Apple pencil holders followed, screen protector boxes went in too. The employee brought out nine iPads and put them in the empty cart. 

“Let’s see…” Tony pondered. “Printer! Kids use those. You have one?” 

“Its an older model but it’ll do…” 

“Nah!” He plucked up a good printer and put it in Lawrence’s card followed by reams of paper and ink replacement. “Let’s see… We’ll need Microsoft – schools haven’t caught up to the Stark word processors yet but they will. For now let’s go to the kiosk.” Tony and Lawrence made their way over to the little desk and Tony plucked up seven Microsoft codes and tossed them in. 

“Mr. Stark.” 

“Nope. We will see if you have to create more work for the workers putting all this away or if it will go through. Maybe you should call your wife.” 

“That’s a good idea.” He opened his flip phone. 

“I am going to pretend I did not see that scrap heap destined piece of technology.” 

Lawrence smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” He heard the other line pick up. “Hi, honey. I’m still at Best Buy. You think you could pop over? You’re gonna want to see this….No it’s a surprise. Okay, see you soon.” 

“Now, are they more of a Nintendo, X-Box or Playstation kind of kids…” 

“Whichever is cheapest.” 

“Wrong! Now most expensive.” 

“Mr. Stark.” 

“Let’s see. We’ll do three X-Box. One for the younger ones, one for the girls and one for the boys, need extra controllers of course – dancing games, racing games, need the Kinect thing – extra storage and gift cards for whatever games they want.” Lawrence’s eyes bugged out. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark…” 

“Oh, yeah?” Tony was distracted. 

“You picked up the $500 gift cards instead of the $50.” 

“Oh. I grabbed the right ones. Games start at $60.” 

“Sixty Dollars?!” Lawrence yelled. 

“Lawrence?” A feminine voice called. Lawrence whipped his head around and saw his wife coming towards him. “What are you yelling about? I swear…” She stopped dead when she saw Tony Stark there. She looked at her husband. “What in God’s name…” 

“Hi, Lorraine, I’m Tony Stark.” 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.” 

“It’s Tony. So we’re playing a little game. Lawrence here is telling me your kids need new laptops.” 

“We are in some need of them, yes, that is true.”

“Well, I decided that if we load up all these carts with stuff your kids could use and it doesn’t max out my lowest credit limit card, you guys can keep it.” Lorraine looked at Lawrence. 

“This isn’t a joke?” Lorraine said, her voice shaky. 

“No, ma’am. But if it goes over, I’ll still buy the laptops. Just not anything else.” 

“Well, let’s hope you all spent wisely. I thank you, Mr. Stark. This will be the best Christmas ever.” Her phone started ringing. “Oh shoot.” She answered her phone. “Grayson? What’s wrong, honey? Well, I never. Yes, we’re at Best Buy. Oh…you’ll be right here…” She looked at Lawrence. “With everyone. Okay, see you soon.”

“Well, we better wrap this up.” Tony winked as he rolled up to the checkout and as they were beginning, seven kids were giggling and laughing as they entered. 

“There’s Mom! I have to tell her this!” One of the teenage girls ran over. “Omigosh, Mom, you wouldn’t believe this but we saw an Audi out there and Ebony like swearrssss it’s Tony Stark’s car – she swears she saw it on his video and OMIGOD!” She squealed on the last word and spun around. “EBONY!” She shrieked. Ebony ran over and the squealed at high decibels. Lorraine slapped her hands over her ears. 

“Girls! They’re regular people too! Stop this fan…girling.” 

“Okay, Mom. Sorry, Mr. Stark. We’ve never seen anyone famous before.” Diamond apologized. “My adrenaline did that.” 

Tony laughed. The rest of the kids joined their sister in gaping at the celebrity. 

“So, your dad and I played a little game. If all these items go through, you get to keep them all.” The kids’ eyes went huge, their brown eyes roving over all of the items. 

“Is that an X-Box?” One asked. 

“Sure is.” 

“Sweet…”  
“Okay, sir.” The cashier stated. “Your total is… $17,983.38 with the added game gift cards.” The kids’ eyes popped out and their parents looked feint. He pulled out his card. 

“Moment of truth.” The bystanders were watching as he swiped his card. 

The cashier grinned. “Approved.” 

The kids started cheering and started to cry. 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark.” Diamond wiped some tears away. “Our parents work so hard so we try not to ask for anything. They deserve some stuff too.” 

“Don’t worry. I snuck in some stuff for your Mom too.” Diamond smiled gratefully. “Let’s load it up!” The kids started loading them back into the carts and made their way to their parent’s Tahoe.

“We’ll take the subway. See you at home!” The kids jogged to the subway terminal close by. 

“Do they often take the subway?” Tony asked as he helped them load their car. 

“Yeah, we don’t have a lot of parking in Manhattan and we only have this car for food runs and things to get that are bigger. We usually only use the subway too unless we are getting more stuff than we can carry. It is cheaper that way too. We make them travel together. Especially the girls.” 

Tony nodded. New York was sketchy. 

“Well, you’ve been #IronSanta’d! Have a good Christmas!” He chirped as he ran away. He stayed in sight of the truck until they had driven away safely. There was not telling what people would try to take away from those lovely people. 

“Well, part one of my day is complete. Now…” He looked at his watch. “Oop- Gotta get to…not saying Peter’s school name for confidentiality. We’re going to his Science Fair.” 

Tony soon arrived at the school and opened his car door and sauntered inside. 

“Mr. Stark!” A teacher was shocked. 

“Yeah, I’m looking for the gym? Science fair? Gotta be proud of my intern.” 

“Oh! Yes! Peter! Um, down the hall take a left. There should be double doors.” 

“Roger!” 

Tony opened the double doors to an intense Science Fair going on. The atmosphere was buzzing and there were a million conversations going on and no one seemed to notice him and he was stalking through until he saw a familiar brunette’s head. He was talking to a ethnic girl and an Asian kid. 

“Um, Peter…” The Asian guy pointed behind him. Peter whirled around and groaned. 

“Um, rude, Peter. I drive all the way out to an undisclosed location to maintain Peter’s identity and this is the thanks I get? A groan?” 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark…But…” 

“Tony.” 

“Fine, Tony, but you’re just going to embarrass m…” 

“ME?” Tony all but screamed, getting everyone’s attention. Peter put his face in his hands. “I would never!” He kept the same tone. 

The girl was hiding her laughs in her hands. 

“And who is this young lady?” 

“My name is MJ – Michelle Jones. What do you have to say for yourself in regards to your contribution to capitalism slowly destroying our democracy?” She folded her arms. 

“I’m better than most of the others?” Tony asked. MJ smirked. 

“I’ll accept that answer.” 

“Phew.” Tony wiped his forehead. MJ smiled. 

“You’re not that bad, Stark. Nice to know. I see my parents. Gotta bounce.” She flashed a peace sign and went over to a couple that looked very straight laced. 

“That’s like the nicest MJ has ever been. What’s your secret?” Peter pressed. 

“I have no idea.” 

“You’re no help.” 

“You need to get your own girls, can’t rely on the ole Stark charm.” Peter gaped at him. 

“She’s my friend.” 

“That’ll change.” 

“Just because I think she’s really pretty and smart and capable, doesn’t mean…” 

“Peter, stop talking.” Asian friend commanded. Peter shut his mouth. 

“Nice. Who are you?” 

“I’m Ned. Ned Leeds.” 

“Nice to meet you Fred. Now here’s what we’re gonna do. I just want to see my intern’s project and then leave but I have a secret missing just for you, Ted. I just gotta get your phone number.” 

“Awesome!” Ned cheered. 

“It’s Ned.” Peter defended. 

“You can call me whatever you want, man! You’re Tony Stark!” Ned beamed. “Here’s my number.” He rattled off his digits. 

“If I find my number on the internet, I will hunt you down.” 

“I would never!” Ned cried out, offended. 

“Great. Let’s see, Pete.” Peter sighed but dutifully showed Tony his science project and his mentor was very impressed. Peter didn’t want to admit it but it warmed him to see him there, supporting him. Tony was attentively listening to Peter’s explanation and ruffled his hair when he was finished. “Good job, Pete.” 

“Thanks.” Peter blushed, feeling the eyes of the school on him. 

“Ignore them. You get used to it.” 

“It’s hard to ignore them.” 

“You get used to it, eventually.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Can we gather round for the awards ceremony. Please gather in the stadium seating.” A teacher spoke into the microphone. 

“Good luck, Pete.” Tony ruffled his hair. Peter smiled bracingly, nervous to his core. 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” 

“It’s Tony.” 

Ned dutifully followed Tony to the stadium seats, snagging two seats in the back. 

“Yo, Dweeb. Move.” 

“No.” Ned said firmly, getting to his feet. Tony saw some gaping students which made him think this wasn’t normal. Tony pressed a finger to his earpiece, reading FRIDAY. 

“You better step off, Nerd. You don’t want to go there.” 

“You better back off, Flash.” 

Flash. That bully that Peter mentioned under his breath once. He viewed the teen in a different light. 

“Fuck off, Geek. I just want to talk to Mr. Stark. He can’t be thinking Penis Parker is the only good student here.” 

“What did you just…” Tony growled. 

“You are not getting one step closer, Thompson.” Ned said firmly. “You have been bullying Peter for far too long. He’s too nice to say anything but I won’t let you ruin his internship for your ego.” 

Flash moved like a light, his fist flying through the air and was stopped by a red and gold encased hand. Tony glared at the kid, who turned white at who had his fist in a lock and the pain. 

“Stay away from him and Peter.” Tony growled. Flash gulped but nodded. Tony let go of his wrist. 

“You’ll hear from my parent’s lawyer.” 

“Can’t wait. I have all this conversation on record.” Tony folded his hands as Flash stomped away. 

Tony turned his attention to the award ceremony, keeping his eyes on Peter who was visibly nervous, sitting with the other students in two rows in front of the stage. 

Tony saw May make her way through the stadium. 

“Hey, that’s Aunt May!” Ned pointed. 

“May!” Tony yelled, waving his hands. She saw him and made her way next to him. 

“Did I miss it?” She asked, out of breath. 

“No, they just started.” 

“Thank God.” She got her phone out and had the camera taping the award ceremony. 

They went through the third-place winner and the second and finally, it was time for the first-place winner. 

Tony held his breath and May placed her hand on his leg, holding her breath too. 

“First place goes to… Peter Benjamin Parker!” Tony and May got to their feet and cheered obnoxiously for Peter. He looked embarrassed but pleased, hiding a smile as he accepted his trophy. 

“Now, for the final part of the day, I have convinced Ned to take this vlogging camera now. He’s going to go into this Starbucks and reveal the surprise that I have concocted for Peter.” 

“Hey, YouTube!” Ned beamed at the camera as he jogged to the Starbucks. “I was…” He huffed. “Running late and Mr. Stark’s depending on me.” He huffed again. “Okay, here’s Peter.” 

“Where’d you get that camera?” Peter tilted his head. 

“It’s my…mom’s?” Ned tried. Peter hid a smile. 

“Okay…” He trailed off. 

“So, let’s go this way.” He guided Peter down the street from the school to a construction site that recently finished. 

“Starbucks? So close to school? Sweet!” Peter cheered. He opened the door and went in, Ned following. Peter looked at the menu. He went to the counter and the girl gasped. 

“Omigod. You’re like…Peter from Tony Stark’s YouTube channel?!” She squealed. “Monica, Peter’s here.” 

“Well, you know what to do. We went over it.” 

Peter was confused and his eyes were big. He turned to Ned, who unhelpfully shrugged back at him. 

The girl pressed a button and a bucket of confetti fell on him, Peter jumping at the sudden motion. He looked at the confetti he was covered in. 

“What the…” 

“Sorry. Rules are rules.” She stated. She handed him a gold card. 

“What is this?” He asked. 

“Well, that is a Starbucks Owner Employee Card.” She said. 

“Owner?” 

“Yes. You are the owner of this Starbucks. You get free drinks, food and merch for life. Only you though so don’t go crazy.” 

“What?” Peter’s eyes went wide. “I can’t be the owner, I don’t know anything about owning a shop!” 

“Oh, you don’t have to. You’re just the financial owner. You helped make this location open.” 

“But I don’t have any money! I’m just a student.” 

“Oh right. Duh.” She bopped herself on the forehead. She brought out a card. 

Peter read it aloud. “Dear Peter, No takebacks. Love Tony.” He dropped his head back and groaned. The girl smiled unrepentant. 

“What will it be?” 

“Can I pay for things other than the Owner’s card?

“Nope!” She chirped. 

“I’ll have a venti iced green tea latte.” Peter sighed. “And a lemon loaf slice. I’ll need it.” Even if the sugar doesn’t affect him, he liked the flavor of lemon. 

“Coming right up!” She moved to make his drink. 

“Freaking Stark.” Peter mumbled. Ned clicked off the recording, starting to laugh harder and harder, the more Ned thought about it. 

Peter glared at him but didn’t say anything.

I'm not crying, you're crying.  
-Reply: I am one of those children that got those gifts and I have to say...I am so grateful for Tony Stark and his kindness. My dad is the most giving, hard working man I have ever met and I hope to exemplify him every moment that I get.  
\--Reply: OMG that comment.  
\---Reply: I am sure just being appreciative of those gifts as you are really shows how your father has effected you. So happy for you. 

I am literally crying from laughter about Peter getting his own Starbucks.  
-Reply: I did it bc he won't let me buy him Starbucks. Now he has no choice >:D  
\--Reply: Omg. Too funny. But at the same time, I wouldn't want that happening to me LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea Credits:  
> I think someone commented that Tony should buy a potato field for Harley and a Starbucks for Peter - I used half of that idea - BUT i can't find the comment D: I looked like three times D:D: so sad. I'm sorry friend. 
> 
> Lerya – science fair idea. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone. 
> 
> The Best Buy segment was inspired by Mr Beast videos - my bf works in IT and we spend a lot of time in Best Buy in the electronics section, can you tell? LOL I call them Best Buy dates lolol. 
> 
> I really liked this chapter and I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Next chapter hint: New Stark Product Reveal ;)


	20. December 18, 2016 - New Product Reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this and I was only expecting like 700 words and yet again, it got away from me so here we are 1700 words later. Enjoy!

Twenty  
December 18, 2016 – New Product Launch! 

“Hello, everyone and welcome back to my channel! It’s Tony Stark and I am an engineer and I am here to announce a new product that SI has been working tirelessly on and it was supposed to be unveiled a little earlier – cutting it a little close to Christmas than we planned on…But first, I want to bring on two guests!” He signaled from across the room. 

Harley and Lily, his sister, came into view of the camera. 

“Now, amongst all that Mandarin drama, this little tyke helped me out!” He ruffled Harley’s hair. 

“Tony!” He pressed his hair back down. 

“Kids.” Tony said fondly. 

“So, Harley. Tell YouTube your story…Go on.” 

“Well, the Mechanic and I met when he broke into my garage…” 

“Okay, maybe not the whole truth…” Tony backtracked. 

“And I hit him with my potato launcher.” 

“That is true.” 

“And helped him charge the suit, enough for him to get home because everyone thought he was dead.” 

“Yes, also true.” 

“And I am the first child he had claimed, Parker, so eff off!” Harley folded his arms. 

“Harley! We talked about this. I love you and Peter equally.” 

Harley huffed. 

“Whatever. We are connected, Stark! Don’t you forget it!” 

“It’s not like I could…you’re always bringing it up…” Tony mumbled. 

Harley whipped around and glared at him. 

“What did you just say?” He demanded. 

“Nothing!” Tony held up his hands. 

Lily started laughing uproariously. 

“What’s so funny?” He demanded, turning to his sister. She sucked in a breath, wheezing from the laughter. 

“Oh my god, Harley, you act just like Mom!” 

“I DO NOT!” He said offended. 

“You so do! ‘What did you just say?’” Lily mocked, forcing a stern face, then cracking up. “How’d you turn into such a mom?” She giggled. 

“Ugh!” Harley growled and turned away from both. 

“Anyways…” Tony interrupted. “We were arguing about War Machine…” 

“Iron Patriot is so much cooler sounding.” Harley piped up. 

“It so is not!” Tony said heatedly. “Anyways… Harley gives me Lily’s watch.” Lily smiles to herself. “And here it is!” He pulled out a bright pink watch with Dora on it. “Lily, aren’t you embarrassed that you owned this?” 

“No.” She grinned. 

“I would be.” 

“Well, I was six and Dora is an icon.” Lily folded her arms. 

“Ugh, you kids are like all the same. Icon, iconic, stan…what world am I living in anymore?” Tony complained. 

“Maybe you’re getting old.” Harley sniped. Tony gasped dramatically and held a hand to his chest. 

“Et tu, Brute?” 

“In that case, die. Caesar.” Harley volleyed back. Tony looked at him. 

“You are studying Shakespeare?” 

“Advanced lit.” He grinned. 

“Impressive.” 

“I know.” 

“And I know that I have been a had influence on you. Getting back on track! Watch. I brought this watch to my R&D team and we had an idea. Mostly me, but some people helped.” 

“Introducing the StarkSpark!” He brought out a small box and opened it to a sleek, feminine looking watch. It was rose gold face, a simple square as the face, delicate strap running around the wrist. 

“What does it do?” Harley asked. Lily leaned and looked at it. 

“It’s pretty.” 

“Yeah, it tested pretty well on aesthetics, but the actual purpose tested much better.” Tony smiled. “All around the world, but especially in New York, our society has an integral issue with women. Men, myself included – once upon a time, thought the best way to get a woman’s attention was to whistle at her, or honk their horn in appreciation of their beauty or sex appeal. But now I know, being in a serious relationship with Pepper and seeing how much pretty girls or women go through and Pepper didn’t get too bad of it but others get far worse. And some girls are so young… It is disgusting. I was reading online that some girls need to tell them that they have a boyfriend, even if they are leaning towards women because the only way a man will back off is if there is another man in the midst. It’s kind of revolting.” 

Tony took a deep sigh. 

“If I ever have a daughter, I want her to feel safe in the city that she lives in, so this is a dedication to her. If she ever comes to exist. This is for you, Miss Stark.” He swallowed at the emotions nipping at his throat, clearing them. “This is a watch that has taser abilities. It has a small taser built into the top of the watch, here.” Tony tilted it up and showed the small incision where the taser came out of. “Now, the watch doesn’t have any other functions other than telling time. But it will have the priceless feeling of safety. The watch has two buttons on it. One on either side. We have a small space built into the watch for some liquid mace, for added security. We will be providing refill bottles of mace, one free with purchase – after that, you can order them online from Stark Industries and they will be $2.99 with free shipping in the US, to start. The button on the right will deploy the taser and the button on the left will be the mace. To use it correctly, you aim the left side of the watch at your assailant at close range, say five feet.” Tony lifted the watch, turned it on its side for the camera to view the opening made for the mace. “To refill it, we provide a very small injector.” He pulled out an ounce of mace in a small mace packaging. “You take the injector and place it in here. The watch would carry up to three uses so if you used it once and want it at its max, press the button once. The bottom of the can will turn red when out.” Tony also pulled out a round disk with a cord attached. “This is the charger for the taser and the watch itself. We did not include a battery that needed to be replaced. Instead, we have a charging station, like the Apple Watch, the magnet charges the battery of the watch, but it should not need more than three hours a week. Just plug the USB into a computer or a cube and it should charge quickly. The watch face will turn white when complete. Please be sure not to overcharge it, as that kills the charge indicator. Also, do not sleep with this on. It could accidentally go off if you are a active sleeper. You must press pretty firmly to deploy either ones so it is not something you can press accidentally when awake. We have sets for both the left and right-handed people and are working on different colors and genders. We understand that a lot of gay men would most likely appreciate this and want to purchase it as well and I am pleased to say that we will have it ready in January!” 

“Wow…” Harley said amazed. 

“You got all that from my Dora watch?” Lily asked, dumbfounded.

“You betcha. And this one is yours, Lilyflower.” Tony said handing the box to her. “Stay safe.” She grabbed the box and smiled gratefully at him. 

“Thanks, Tony.” 

“Yeah.” Harley said as he wrapped his arm around his sister. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah…” Tony said, clearly uncomfortable. “These will go live on Dec 20th, guaranteed shipping for Christmas for US customers only! Purchase price is $75.99!” 

Tony waved at the camera and the feed cut out. 

Peter sat down to lunch the following day and Ned and him immediately jumped back into their argument – or, as they see it, friendly debate – over who was worse: Umbridge or Voldemort. Peter said Umbridge but Ned thought it was Voldemort. 

“I just think that her use of the Blood Quill was abhorrent! She could have been on Voldemort’s side all along, we don’t know!” 

“She was evil, yes, Peter. But Voldemort killed countless muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and purebloods!” 

“Look, he was super evil but he wasn’t like Umbridge evil. Who’s death were you more happy about, Umbridge or Voldemort?” 

“It’s not that I was more happy it was just…” 

“Aha!” Peter pointed a finger in his face. Ned frowned unhappily. “See!” 

“Ahem. Nerds.” MJ announced her presence. 

“Oh, hey, MJ. What’s up?” Peter greeted easily. 

She sat next to Peter and opened her salad container and plopped some dressing on it. 

“What were you talking about?” She stabbed some lettuce and put it in her mouth. 

“We were debating on who was more evil: Umbridge or Voldemort.” 

“Umbridge, obviously.” MJ said firmly. 

“See?!” Peter cried out, completely validated. 

“Ugh.” Ned scoffed as he returned to his lunch. 

“It’s kind of a weird discussion to have right now, though.” 

“It is not! We were casually discussing it.” 

“I thought it was a debate.” MJ smirked. 

“It is! It is both a casual discussion and a debate.” 

“Uh huh. Well, anyways…Peter.” 

Peter looked at MJ, she usually didn’t call him by his name. 

“Um, Michelle.” 

“Don’t call me Michelle.” 

“Okay, sorry.” 

She sighed. “It’s fine. I wouldn’t normally ask you this, but my parents refuse to get it for me. Would you be able to get me one of those Stark watches, if I slip you some money. I have some allowance saved up.” 

“Oh! Sure, I can ask Mr. Stark! They’re going live tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. Sorry, I don’t want to take advantage of our friendship or whatever, but I’d like to have one, just in case.” 

“Are you feeling safe when walking home, MJ?” Peter asked, leaning in, talking in confidence. “Cuz I can totally walk home with you! I so don’t mind. I usually get home super early anyways…It wouldn’t be bad.” 

“I can take care of myself, dweeb. It’s just extra insurance in case I end up in a seedy area.” 

“Okay, I will do what I can.” 

“Thank you.” She turned her full attention back to her salad as Ned and Peter debated on whether Snape was evil or good. She rolled her eyes and pulled out an autobiography of Harriet Tubman and turned to where she left off.

How sad is it that a man had to make a device to protect us females from other unwanted men? Like how far has society fallen?  
-Reply: This.  
\--Reply: And its AFFORDABLE like I could easily get this. Thinking about bringing it up at my next meeting with my sorority sisters, maybe we can pool our money and get them all for us?  
\---Reply: I think this is a great idea!  
\----Reply: I would even bring it up as high as you can at your college.  
\-----Reply: That's a good point. 

This is a great invention but how funny is it that he got the inspiration from a Dora the Explorer watch?  
-Reply: Hilarious.  
\--Reply: Absolutely hilarious.  
\---Reply: :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The watch idea was inspired by this comment: 
> 
> uta_M on Chapter 2Fri 06 Mar 2020 11:05PM AEDT  
> Harley and his sister pls. I want Harley's sister showed off her Dora(?) watch that Tony wore at IM3, and maybe it got modificated with sleeping darts by Tony like Detective Conan's watch.
> 
> I took this and modified the idea a little bit. I was like what could I put in the watch that would make it exciting...What is if it had a taser in it?! So that's where this idea came from. Thank you uta_M - I am sorry I didn't look that much into Detective Conan but I hope you like the chapter, anyways. 
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Christmas!


	21. December 24, 2016 - Stark Industries Christmas Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Chapter! Can't believe we are on chapter 21 already! Enjoy!

Twenty One  
December 24, 2016 – Stark Industries Christmas Party!

“Welcome to my YouTube channel, I’m Tony Stark and an engineer!” Tony smiled, looking smart in a black suit with a festive Christmas tie. “It’s Christmas Eve and today is our Christmas party at SI, things will be a little weird with the video layout this time around. I will be setting up cameras in every corner of the party, to get as real of a feel of the party as you’re going to get. I am recording this intro and then my editors will edit the footage, get rid of the boring stuff and that’s what you will see. So here we go, SI Christmas Party 2016!” 

The video faded to a view of Tony Stark standing a distance away, drinking a sparkling beverage and talking animatedly to a woman, Pepper lurking in the background and watching to make sure everything went smoothly. One might have thought she looked a little jealous, but one never knew. 

The camera changed angles to see Peter walking through the door, nervously. He kept brushing down his suit and fidgeting with his tie that his Aunt helped dress him with. 

“Peter!” Tony waved at him. He smiled tightly and made his way over to the billionaire. “Meet Rafael Reif, President of MIT.” 

“Wow, great to meet you, sir!” Peter shook his hand happily. 

“Great to meet you too, Peter. Hopefully you’ll join us at MIT someday.” 

“I need to talk to my family before making a decision.” 

“Wise man. Well, Tony, I must head off. I’m getting that signal from Christine. We’ll be in touch. I’m interested to hear more about this sponsorship.” 

“Thank you for coming, Rafael. I’ll have my finance people send over that donation for the engineering labs. It’s criminal what these kids have to work with these days.” 

“We appreciate that, Tony.” He shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Peter.” 

“You too!” He called awkwardly as he walked away. “Mr. Stark! You can’t just throw me in the deep end like that!” 

Tony laughed and ruffled his hand. “You did fine.” Peter pouted as he pushed his hair back down. 

“Tony!” Pepper yelled. Tony sighed. 

“Well, duty calls. Enjoy the party, Pete. Everyone knows to not give you anything but water.” 

“Mr. Stark!” He protested. 

“Sorry, kid. Gotta be a responsible adult.” 

“Aunt May lets me have champagne on Christmas.” 

“Well, I’m not Aunt May.” He stared off into the room. Peter furrowed his brows. “I got addicted to alcohol because my father forced a mug of whiskey into my hand and wouldn’t let me leave until it was finished. I didn’t know I was addicted until it was too late. I won’t do that to you, Peter.” 

“But my…you know…” 

“I don’t care if you metabolize it quickly or not, Peter. Not on my watch.” He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and Peter looked up at him. 

“Tony!” 

“Gotta go, Peter.” He squeezed his shoulder and went in the direction that he was being commanded. Peter stared after him and turned and looked around the huge room for someone he recognized. 

“Hey, Parker!” He heard from behind him. He spun and saw the interns from R&D there, waving at him. A grin enhanced his face and he made his way over to the crowd. 

“Hey, guys!” He grinned. “I was afraid I was gonna be the only intern here.” 

“No way, we all get invites. Super awesome.” 

“Yeah! One intern gets an award every year for biggest contribution, but we all know who will get it.” A girl teased. 

“Who?” Peter asked, confused. 

“You, of course.” She shook her head. 

“What?” Peter gasped. 

“You’ve helped Mr. Stark with his suit and other projects. You get much more hands on than we get.” Peter frowned but didn’t disagree. 

Pepper frowned at Tony as he finally made his way to her. 

“What took so long?” She sniped. 

Tony sighed. 

“I was in the middle of a conversation.” 

She frowned but didn’t say anything. 

“Whatever. We need to get your speech fed to the prompter. So, I need it.” 

“Oh, I’m going free-lance.” 

“Tony!” 

“Virginia!” He mocked. She frowned deeply. 

“We need to stay on time. It is very important.” She stated clearly. 

“And I will.” He said as he walked away. He made eye contact with a camera. “Don’t date people you work with.” He rolled his eyes. 

Peter was overwhelmed as the Manager of R&D under Tony was trying to get him to intern under him, instead of Tony. 

“Um, sir, I’m honored but I like working with Mr. Stark.” 

“We could really use your exper…” 

“You aren’t poaching my intern, are you, Sam?” Tony purred from behind him. He gulped and turned around. 

“Of…Of course not, sir! I was just kidding! Right, Peter?” He glared at Peter to say right and just to be a thorn in his side, he didn’t say anything, just let this Sam guy dig himself a deeper hole for himself. 

“I think we need to have a little meeting. Monday, 10 am?” 

“I usually come in at 11, sir.” Sam gulped. 

“Make that 9. See you then.” He firmly said. “Come on, Peter. I want to introduce you to someone.” Peter obediently followed him. 

Tony brought him up to meet Pepper. 

“Wow, Miss Potts! Nice to meet you!” He held out his hand. 

“Tony…” She said but shook his hand with a smile. 

“His friend is a big fan of yours. Peter, tell her about MJ.” 

“Oh! Yeah! MJ’s a big fan of yours! She looks up to the way that you…how did she put it… oh! Strong armed your way into a male dominated industry with your estrogen and feminine wiles.” 

Pepper had a nice laugh, Peter realized as she let out a soft laugh. 

“Well, that is very sweet of her. What was her full name again?” 

“Oh, I didn’t say it to begin with…But it’s Michelle Jones. She likes to go by MJ though.” 

“Hm. Well, it was very nice to meet you. I’ll have to visit you in Tony’s lab sometime.” 

“That would be great!” He cheered. 

Tony got up to the podium and the conversation muted itself without him having to clear his throat. 

“Thank you all for coming to our annual Christmas Party. I want to start off by saying that this was quite a year both personally and professionally. I met some great people, came to some realizations for what I want for the future and what I don’t want. I want to thank every single employee at SI for adapting from our weapons manufacturing to our technological and engineered driven objectives with an extremely high employee retention rate. It was humbling to see how many of you wanted to stay with us because you see something in me, in Pepper, in our management. We are providing a five percent increase in wages, effective today.” The room burst out into cheer. “We are hoping that that will help with the ever-increasing cost of living here in New York, where most of you live.” They continued to clap. “Something that I didn’t think I would be as grateful for as I am is my YouTube channel. Thank you to all those who watched my videos and liked them, it means a lot. I was always in front of a camera, in front of the media. But this is the first time where it was controlled by me and not someone who didn’t have 100% my best interests at heart. So, it has been healing in a way. I have gone back to working with the Avengers part time – I am working with my intern on a lot of SI projects and some personal that takes up a lot of my time. Which is good, because according to my doctor, I am almost fully healed…” Another loud cheer broke out, which made Tony smile. 

“Now, let’s get to what we really wanted out of this party other than the dressing up, eating me out of house and home and drinking! The awards!” He opened his jacket and pulled out card. “First up, R&D!” 

The award ceremony continued on until Peter’s attention was piqued. To be fair, he didn’t know most of these people. 

“And now, finally, we arrive at the interns.” Tony shuffled his cards to the intern one. “Now, we like to recognize all of our interns but we always award one who has gone above and beyond what we asked of them, that they are looking to be a perfect fit for SI when they are eligible for full time work, judged by a panel of people that aren’t directly in charge of said interns and they have decided the Most Valuable Intern of 2016 to be…Peter Parker!” 

Peter’s eyes went wide in shock as the whole room stood up in applause. Peter got up to his feet at the push of a fellow intern, Scott. He made his way to the stage. 

“In addition to the plaque and award letter, as Peter is underage so we can’t offer him fine wine like the other winners…We are awarding him with a Special Edition Lego Death Star Kit.” They cheered. Peter smiled up at him as he accepted the award and the gifts. “Good job, kid.” 

“Thanks, Tony.” Peter smiled bashfully.

Who's surprised that Iron Man is actually a competent father?  
-Reply: Me!  
\--Reply: Me!  
\---Reply: Me!  
\----Reply: Me!  
\-----Reply: Me -TS  
\------Reply: Dying, omg. 

How funny is it that he gave Peter a Lego set?  
-Reply: Hilarious but also I knew that was what he wanted. -TS  
\--Reply: Omg, Iron Man replied to me.  
\---Reply: You can die happy now. -PP  
\----Reply: Omg, and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying...you are. 
> 
> It's crazy how attached I get to these characters that I write GOSH. 
> 
> OMG almost at 600 kudos!!! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this and subscribed and commented. 
> 
> Means so much to me! 
> 
> Next chapter is New Year's Eve.


	22. December 31, 2016 - Sober New Years and Tony on Sobriety

Twenty Two  
December 31, 2016 – LIVE! With Tony on Sobriety and a Sober New Years! 

New Tweet From Tony Stark @TStark “Tune in to my YouTube channel on New Year’s Eve to bring in the New Year – Starting to stream live at 9p EST. See you then!”

Promptly, at nine, Tony’s YouTube went live. 

He looked down at the window in shock. 

“Wow, so many already. My team had to put the slow scroll thing on the comments, so I will try and answer your comments as much as I can!” Tony smiled. “Welcome, everyone to a Sober New Years!” He threw out his arms. “So, I have a webcam set up and I will periodically sit down to answer some questions but I’ll be moving around and such. Well, anyways, welcome back to my channel, I’m Tony Stark and I am an engineer.” He peered at the screen. “When did I become addicted to alcohol? Going right for it, huh?” He teased. “No, it’s a very valid question. Well, I think this should start with who my parents were. My mother, who I’ve talked about on this channel, she did a lot of good for the community and for me… but my father pushed me into boarding school as soon as he could…and put drinks in my hand whenever my mother wasn’t watching, or my butler Jarvis. Which yes, my first AI was named after.” Tony paused and took a sip of water. “He would tell me that I wasn’t a real man if I didn’t drink that drink and it became me trying to impress him, that I could drink…but that never happened. He was never happy with anything I did, anything I said and eventually I stopped trying. But the alcohol dependency stayed with me. It never went away. I never drank whiskey again but preferred bourbon. Since I have been working with Dr. Cho, I haven’t had a drink and to be quite honest, I feel so much better. Alcohol just weighs your spirit down, weighs my body down…So here is to a sober year!” He raised his water glass to the camera. 

Tony peered at another question. 

“Will I have Peter on again soon?” Tony rubbed his chin. “Well, he was just in the last video, you greedy little things… Peter does have school and internship responsibilities but perhaps soon we can do another video together.” Tony leaned in and read through a few comments. “Do I miss Pepper?” He pulled back. “Yes, of course I miss her but we see each other still and despite being broken up, it was for a good reason. I wasn’t in a place that I could be there for her as she needed at that time. And I needed her in different ways that she found it hard to comply. We both love each other but it wasn’t in the cards.” He looked at another comment. “Do you miss Captain America?” He read off. “I have to be honest. I have not thought about him in months. We were friends, teammates but we actually didn’t know each other that well. So, I think he would feel the same if I asked him, which I do not plan on doing.” 

He got up from his chair and moved into the kitchen behind him. 

“It’s a little tradition my mother and I did on New Year’s we would make gnocchi!” He showed a dough. “Its made from potatoes and flour and other things along those lines… We pan fry the little dough pillows and then drizzle a brown butter sauce over it.” 

Tony finished his dish and brought it over to the camera. “Looks nice huh?” He peered at the camera. 

“You should be a chef.” Tony laughed at one of the comments. “Nah. Too much work and I’m pretty happy with my life right now. I’m good. Restaurant industry is tough.” 

He took a bite of his gnocchi and rolled his eyes back at the taste. “Wish you guys could taste this, so good.” He continued eating for a few minutes. “Well, what else would you guys like to know?” He looked at the comments. “Oh, here’s a good one. Do you like Harley or Peter more.” He paused to think before smirking. “I love them both equally. They’re great kids. Very intelligent, very kind, very protective. I love Harley and I love Peter. Can’t pick a favorite.” He read on. “Which one would be more likely to have a hidden superhero identity?” Tony paused. “Hm…Very good question. I think again, both! They’ve both had to depend on one parent or an aunt and uncle instead of their parents which really forces them to grow up quite quickly and they’re very independent and self-reliant with a strong opinion on justice and vengeance. So, I think both of them could possibly have a secret.” Tony gasped. He leaned in and looked either way before continuing. “Do you think one of them has a superhero name?” He shook his head. “I mean, kids wouldn’t become secret superheroes, would they?” He shivered. “Scary thought.” 

Tony continued eating the gnocchi and reading a few more comments. 

“Here’s an interesting one. What does alcohol addiction feel like? Well, I would wake up and the first thing I would want is a drink. And I’m not talking like water, coffee, wine – I’m talking hard liquor. Hard alcohol – it ended up that I couldn’t even think, invent, work – do anything other than always have a drink in my hand. And lots of people around me enabled it. Told me I had to go to these parties, have a drink with this investor, this contract we needed to close with a bottle of vodka…I realize those people didn’t care about me…But I have people who care now and more than that I care about myself…But back to the alcohol dependency. You literally cannot think, cannot focus on anything except the alcohol. When I was hospitalized, it was a blessing in disguise, because I got sober and once I was, it was easy to get rid of all my alcohol. I can look at it and remember all the times with my father, with my head in a toilet and I can honestly say I don’t want to go back.” 

Tony peered at the screen. “Did you mean what you said to Peter about alcohol?” He nodded surely. “I absolutely meant what I said to Peter and it applies to any kids I know or are watching. Don’t become addicted. Drugs do weird stuff to your brain. Whether it is hard drugs, alcohol or even caffeine – it causes crazy stuff to your pain when you try to stop being addicted to it. It’s bananas.” 

He peered at the screen, leaning in. 

“Wow, it’s almost midnight already! I’ll answer one more question and then we will count down! What’s next for my YouTube channel. Well…You’ll be meeting more of Peter’s friends, I’ll have some guests, some videos with Peter, more reviews and science abound! I’m very excited about what 2017 will have to bring!” He looked at the camera and saw the countdown dwindling. “Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!” He jumped to his feet. “No one to kiss this year. Sad. But here’s to a great year, lots of healing, inventing and laughter! Salute!” He held up his glass of water.

What's your resolution? -TS  
-Reply: To work out more.  
\--Reply: Mood.  
\---Reply: I wish I could stick to that but alas I am too lazy.  
\----Reply: Now, that is a mood.  
\-----Reply: Facts. 

Can you imagine getting addicted to alcohol as a child because of your parents? That's crazy. My parents would kill me if I even touched alcohol and I'm eighteen.  
-Reply: Good parents. -TS  
\--Reply: Same here. And I don't really see the appeal. But that probably makes me super lame.  
\---Reply: I feel the same.  
\----Reply: Why isn't living the alcohol-free life as cool as living the crunk life?  
\-----Reply: Who knows... But I'm in the same boat as you! I don't see the point. Idk.  
\------Reply: #SoberLikeTony - we should get this trending.  
\-------Reply: Even if it doesn't get trending, we should do this anyways :)  
\--------Reply: This is my new resolution! Idc what people think - I'm not drinking if I'm not comfortable!  
\---------Reply: Glad I could bring about this convo. Pls don't drink if you don't absolutely want to and is legal for you to do so. In US it's 21 btw. -TS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And 2016 is complete. Now onto 2017 - we're speeding things up - I won't be doing updates every week but every two weeks. Still updating twice a week so the year will go twice as fast. I have 2017 and 2018 mapped out but I still have some chapters open for 2019, which is when this fic will wrap up. I have some plot on the horizons at some point but not yet ;) 
> 
> Thank you everyone who left kudos, read, left a comment. I value them so much :) 
> 
> Next update: Science


	23. January 6, 2017 - Science With Tony! Ft. Peter Parker - Episode One

Twenty Three  
January 6, 2017 – Science with Tony! Ft. Peter Parker Episode One

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my YouTube channel! I hope you had a good New Years! I have a couple announcements and projects that I am very excited to announce! I’m Tony and I’m an engineer.” He cleared his throat, Peter fidgeting next to him. “First of all, I will be uploading every other week from now on. I have a lot of things going on at SI and other projects and mentoring a couple rascals.” He rustled Peter’s hair to his protesting. “We have some new people that you will see on this channel, they will be a surprise but I can tell you that there will be three people that you haven’t met yet – at least. We will be doing some challenges that have been kind of viral on YouTube – which I am pretty excited about.” 

“Yeah! And Trivia Nights!” 

“Yes!” Tony reiterated. “It has been discovered that Peter and I both love trivia so we are making a competition of it. First one will be in April, I’m swamped until then.” 

“April 21st!” Peter cheered. 

“Let’s see what else…FRIDAY will return to answer your questions soon, so leave them in the comments down below! Let’s get started. Peter and I are going to be repairing one of my gauntlets that was damaged.”

“Yes. It was stomped on by one of Doom’s robots.” 

“He tried to take over the world.” 

“Again?” Peter asked incredulous. 

“These villains need a new script.” 

“What about Loki? Was he a different villain?” 

“You rang?” Loki’s melodic voice went through the room and Tony whipped around and an Iron Man suit materialized over his skin effortlessly. “That’s new.” He commented. 

“Needs must.” 

Loki looked to the side and concentrated and then looked back. 

“Ah.” He looked regretful. “You looked up to him and he stabbed you in the back. I know all about that.” 

“Don’t try and spin this into me feeling bad for you or anything. I’m still angry you brought that army here. Also, how are you not in prison?” 

“I’m very good at faking my death. Asgard has no idea.” 

“Too bad I don’t have a way to tell Thor.” Tony’s voice had an edge. Loki looked terribly amused. 

“Yes, too bad.” He said sarcastically. “It really is too bad, Stark.” 

“What’s too bad?” He asked hesitantly, Peter looking between the two of them. 

“If we didn’t get off on a bad start, we might even have some things in common.” 

“Like what?” Tony asked, not believing him for a second. 

“Like torture.” Loki said bluntly. 

“Torture?!” Peter looked sick. “Mr. Stark! You were tortured?” He looked stricken. The Iron Man helmet disappeared, the nanobots sinking into his neckplate at his mental command. Tony looked gutted and glared briefly at Loki, who held up his hands. 

“I’m alright, Peter.” 

“But torture!” He cried out. 

“I know. It was part of how I became Iron Man. It was in Afghanistan.” 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m…alive. Still have some after effects.” 

“Like what?” Peter pressed. 

“Like…” Tony remembered Loki was here and cleared his throat. “We can talk about this later.” 

“Oh, but Stark. I am so interested…”

“That’s why I am not revealing my weaknesses.” 

“Well, that’s disappointing.” 

“Why is it that you talk so proper when Thor slammed glasses around?” Peter asked, curiously. 

“Well, my brother is a brute, I am not.” 

“I can agree with you on that.” Tony said. 

“Ah, yes. He lived with you for a time.” 

“Yes. I went through a lot of Pop-Tarts and lots of money spent on long distance calls to Jane Foster.” 

“Right…She is the girl that my brother is infatuated with.” 

“Yes. That is the word I’d use.” 

“So, Mr. Stark. You were saying about Loki as a villain.” 

“He didn’t have the same script, no.” Tony’s voice was even. 

“Because I was tortured by the purple raisin – I’m glad you guys were able to stop him.” 

“Purple raisin?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“Obviously I can’t say his name.” He said in a voice that said duh. Tony frowned. 

“Hm. Who else knows about the purple raisin?” 

“I don’t know.” Loki rubbed his chin. 

“Well, what use are you?” Tony snapped. 

“I’m the God of Mischief. I live for Chaos. Ciao!” Loki smirked and snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

Tony and Peter were silent for a minute. 

“Did that just happen?” Peter asked. 

“Apparently. So, gauntlet?” Tony turned back to the gauntlet. 

“I troubleshooted it before and it seems it needs a new backup power unit and new thruster system installed.” 

“Let’s do it then!” Tony smiled as they dove back into sciencing together, which is their favorite thing to do. 

HOLD UP! Loki! Said he was tortured and he clearly had green eyes – didn’t Hawkeye have blue eyes like Loki during this whole invasion??  
-Reply: Whoa. Like he was being controlled?  
\--Reply: Is he innocent? I mean, I’m sure not innocent of everything but of the invasion?  
\---Reply: I can’t believe this…  
\----Reply: WE TOLD YOU #JusticeForLoki  
\-----Reply: If this Loki is anything like the Loki of Nordic legends, then he definitely needs a break.  
\------Reply: What do you mean?  
\-------Reply: Well, according to legend, all his kids were taken away, he was tortured for years, had his tongue removed, wrapped his child’s intestines around his throat for months, suffocating him. Like pretty bad shit.  
\--------Reply: History major here. This user is not exaggerating – that is legit what their legends say. Wonder if they’re true?  
\---------Reply: If true, the invasion seems totally different.  
\----------Reply: Yes! What if someone got their hands on Loki and forced him to do this?  
\-----------Reply: What if he didn’t have anything else to lose?  
\------------Reply: What if his brother, Thor, was the main antagonist?  
\-------------Reply: Wow, this comment thread is giving me a headache from all the thinking this is making me have. I think we really need answers. #JusticeForLoki!

I just looked back and Loki definitely had blue eyes then and green eyes now.  
-Reply: Definitely brain washed, then.  
\--Reply: Knew it.  
\---Reply: Cements #JusticeForLoki  
\----Reply: We freed FRIDAY, let’s free Loki!  
\-----Reply: YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'm alive! Life's been a bit crazy - didn't have a lot of time to write this weekend. 
> 
> I added comment threads to the end of various chapters that did not have comments from Chapter 5-22, feel free to go back and read them. They're at the ends of all the chapters :) 
> 
> So this chapter I was like yay science and then it turned into a justice for Loki chapter and I'm...not mad about it??? Hope you all enjoy! I actually really enjoy writing Loki - he's such a fun character! 
> 
> Thank you sooooo much for all the love and comments, kudos, views and gah, everything. Never thought I would write something that so many have liked as much as this. I feel so blessed. Please enjoy the update and I will hopefully have something later this week. <3 
> 
> BTW if you guys are interested, I am about to be selling some stickers on my depop - I have a trove of them and am decluttering - I have a ton of Marvel stickers and will be selling by them by them so like Loki, Thor, Iron Man, etc... If there's any interest, I'll let you know my name on there - no pressure :) Just thought I'd offer if y'all like Marvel as much as I do :D
> 
> Next chapter: A Foreign Visitor to Stark Tower. Who could it be?


	24. January 20, 2017 - A Visitor at Stark Tower Ft. Peter Parker

Twenty Four  
January 20, 2017 – Shuri visits Stark Tower! 

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel! Today, I have a special guest and...” 

“Hello!” Peter waved at the camera. 

Tony peered at him, unimpressed. Peter slowly lowered his hand. 

“Sorry.” 

“Not while the adult is talking, Peter.” 

“You do know I am sixteen, right? Not six?” 

“I am aware.” 

“Oh good.” Peter smiled. 

“Anyways, I have a special guest arriving by airplane today and we are going to go greet them! We, meaning Peter, my camera and me!” 

“Can we take the Tesla? Pleasseeeeeeeeee.” Peter drew out the word, irritating Tony with every millisecond. 

“I was planning on the...” 

“Please. Please. Please. Please.” Peter made big eyes at Tony, which damn near melted his heart but he didn’t want Peter to know that. 

“Will it stop you from saying please?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then let’s go!” Tony shooed him out of the lab before making contact at the camera. “Kids.” He scoffed. 

Peter was obediently waiting by the Tesla when Tony got there. Tony unlocked it and Peter jumped in. 

“Why do you like this car so much?” 

“Reasons.” Peter said and turned away. Tony turned the camera off and gave Peter a look. “My spider senses like this car better – might be the gas that makes my head hurt.” 

“You could have just told me that.” Tony admonished. 

“I know...” Peter sighed. 

Tony turned the camera back on. 

“Well, we are off to the Stark landing field, which is a little outside Manhattan, so off we go!” He turned on the car and shot out into the street, ignoring the honking, getting an adrenaline rush. Peter laughed as he clutched the seatbelt with his hands, smile wide. 

Soon, they arrived at the airport and a plane was just landing. It was a nondescript plane, made out of silver with black accents, no airline or country explicit on the outer shell. Soon the door opened and out stepped a teenager of African descent. She had dark ebony skin, black hair braided with bright neon strips throughout, a baseball cap on her head that said Team Iron Man and bright pink lipstick on. She wore a black beaded tank top, showing a panther and cargo pants with black boots on. On her wrist and neck were large black beaded necklaces. She had a duffel bag thrown over her shoulder and she walked with grace and confidence. 

“What’s up, Colonizer?” The smooth tone of her voice came out with a thick African accent. 

“Actually, I’m a descendant of Italian refugees, if we want to get technical.” 

“Fair enough.” She pulled up her sunglasses to show her sparkling and humorous eyes. “Who’s the child?” 

“Hey!” Peter protested. 

“Shuri, he’s like almost the same age as you and just as smart.” Tony admonished. 

“Shuri?!” Peter squawked. “Like, Princess Shuri of the technologically advanced country of Wakanda?!” He yelped. “Like that Shuri?” 

“Yes.” She confirmed. “And I like that title a lot. I am also the head of the Tech department in Wakanda.” 

“Wow...” Peter breathed. 

“And I am pretty as well, I have been told.” 

“Well, yeah but being the head at 17? That’s amazing. You must be crazy smart!” Shuri blinked. It was almost the first time that she hadn’t got hit on but it was refreshing. Her gaydar wasn’t going off but maybe it was early for him. 

Her phone started vibrating. She slid her finger across the screen. 

“Hello Brother!” She said happily as her brother appeared on her screen. 

“Wow! Is that King T’Challa?” Peter asked amazed. 

“It is indeed.” T’Challa’s voice came through, his voice warm. 

“Wow. It’s an honor, sir.” 

“Stark.” T’Challa greeted flatly. 

“King T’Challa.” Tony replied frostily. 

“I hope you will take care of my sister.” 

“I don’t abandon my allies.” Tony replied and T’Challa sneered at him. 

Peter looked uncomfortable. Shuri rolled her eyes. 

“What do you want, Brother? I am about to see Iron Man’s lab.” She asked impatiently. 

“Is it a crime to want to see if my darling sister made it there alright?” T’Challa teased. 

“Maman told you to, didn’t she?” She didn’t buy the sweetness for a minute. 

“Yes...” T’Challa confessed. 

“Well, tell Maman I am fine, the flight was long but uneventful. I have made it to New York, and I will be visiting Stark Tower for the duration of my stay.” She told him. “Bye.” She said before she hung up on him and sighed, turning to Tony. “Sorry, my brother is a bit proud. Like the panther, it seems.” She shrugged. 

“It’s fine, Shuri. Let’s go play.” 

Shuri entered the lab and took it all in as she spun around. 

“Wow, this is amazing for an American! You’re usually so low on the ranking of intelligence!” She cheered. 

Tony and Peter exchanged looks. 

“Thank...you?” Tony was puzzled whether that was a compliment or not. 

“No offense meant, of course.” She smiled. 

The video fast forwarded through hours of exchanging information, talking between the three of them, much laughter and jokes and a feeling of a bond being made right there between Shuri and Peter. 

“This has been fun. Peter, we must keep in contact. Do you have Discord?” Shuri asked as she got to her feet. 

“Yes. I’ll give it to you before you go.” Peter supplied happily. 

“Thank you for having me, Tony Stark.” She said formally. 

“Anytime. By the way, how mad were certain people that you wore that hat?” He teased. 

“Some would surprise you.” She said ambiguously. Tony pressed stop on the camera. Shuri turned to Peter. “So, how long have you been Spider-Man?” She asked and Tony and Peter stared at her and exchanged looks. 

“Why?” Peter asked, hesitantly. 

“Curiosity. You have the potential to be a big player in the superhero game. You already kind of are.” 

“I haven’t been doing it that long.” Peter said, avoiding giving her a date, after getting a nod from Tony. 

“Born or was it an accident?” Shuri asked scientifically. 

“I was bitten by a spider.” He replied. 

“Fascinating.” She breathed. “Well, I’m off to bed. Jet-lag.” She shrugged. 

“FRIDAY, show Shuri to her room.” Tony spoke and FRIDAY lit up the floor to Shuri’s room. 

“Certainly, Boss. Right this way, Princess.” 

“This is awesome! Can I study your code?” Shuri asked FRIDAY. 

“No, you may not.” FRIDAY said firmly, while Shuri pouted. 

Peter and Tony shook their heads as the door closed behind them with a swish. 

“Was that okay?” Peter asked. 

“Time will tell. We can’t predict how people will handle that information.” 

“I feel good vibes from her. With my SpideySense.” 

“Well, that’s good. Hopefully she won’t be using this information against us.” Tony said, pensive. 

“Yeah.” Peter said awkwardly. Tony ruffled his hair. 

“Don’t worry about it, Pete.” 

Peter bit his lip but couldn’t do anything but think about it. 

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BETWEEN STARK AND T’CHALLA?!  
-Reply: The tension was real...  
\--Reply: And not the fun kind either.  
\---Reply: Some real shit went down frfr.  
\----Reply: Yikes. Maybe related to the Accords  
\-----Reply: But T’Challa’s father was a huge contributor - wouldn’t he be for it?  
\------Reply: Not necessarily. He might have differing views.  
\-------Reply: I do not. I am for the Accords. Stark and I have unresolved conversations that we will endeavor to make our priority. - T’Challa.  
\--------Reply: Don’t speak for me. I am an adult and when I want to have a conversation, then we can have one, until then, have fun with your secrets. -TS  
\---------Reply: I see you have not changed. -T’Challa  
\-----------Reply: And I won’t anytime soon. -TS 

Tony, I am sorry. -CA  
-Reply: CA as in Captain America?!  
\--Reply: Dude, where the hell are you?”  
\---Reply: I am safe. I am unharmed. -CA  
\----Reply: Well, bully for you but you still have unanswered crimes.  
\-----Reply: I did what I thought was right. -CA  
\------Reply: So do a lot of people and they still get held accountable. Why are you exempt?  
\-------Reply: Because he’s white and a superhero. They get all the privilege.  
\--------Reply: Leave Captain America alone – Tony is a snake – T'Challa obviously has good judgement.  
\---------Reply: He doesn’t have any reason to treat Tony this way. -CA  
\----------Reply: Yes, I got your note. You aren’t forgiven. You need to talk to me in person for that. -TS  
\-----------Reply: I agree to that. -CA 

Aside from the tension, who else is shipping Shuri and Peter?! Cuz I am  
-Reply: Me too!  
\--Reply: Well, I don’t want to assume either of their sexual orientation, if they are both straight-ish and into each other then let’s ship away!  
\---Reply: I think that young Peter and young Princess Shuri could have the beginnings of a wonderful and fruitful bond, romantic, sexual or friendship. I wish them plenty of good tidings. -The Vision  
\----Reply: Viz, let’s not comment on his videos.  
\-----Reply: But why not, Wanda? - The Vision  
\------Reply: Sigh... We will talk about it later.  
\-------Reply: Another fruitful conversation, I look forward to it. -The Vision  
\--------Reply: LOL! Vision doesn’t get that Scarlet Witch is reprimanding him.  
\---------Reply: Too funny!  
\----------Reply: Reprimand. A severe, formal, or official rebuke or censure. Wanda, is this true? -The Vision  
\-----------Reply: It’s not a big deal, Vision. Don’t worry about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Sorry this is late - this is what would have been the second update of last week. Just finished it today. I am going to try and get another chapter up today or tomorrow for the first upload of the week and hopefully get one more done for the latter part of the week. 
> 
> I'm not lacking inspiration but drive and let's be honest, this quarantine is wreaking havoc on our mental well-being as well and I have been hit with some major depression. I was out in the sun this weekend and got a little burned helping my sister with her vegetable garden but I am feeling renewed and ready to write! 
> 
> Next chapter is #FreeLoki follow up chapter - if you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> Thank you to all those that read, left a comment, bookmarked, left kudos! We are almost at 700! I can't believe it. Literally surreal. I'm glad you're enjoying my little story so much. 
> 
> M


	25. February 3, 2017 - #FREELOKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second upload of the day. Please read ch 24 :)

Twenty Five   
February 3, 2017 - #FreeLoki 

“Hello, everyone and welcome back to my channel! My name...” 

“STARK!” A man came into view with a goatee. 

“Yes, Stephanie?” Tony batted his eyelashes. 

“Get in there. Turn this live so no one has any way of saying we edited for victim-blaming. I only want to do this once.” He groused. 

“Well, that was Dr. Stephen Strange, sorcerer extroidinaire – now I can’t stand magic so this may get a little tense for me.” He shrugged as he moved into the room. 

“Friend Tony!” Thor boomed. 

“Not Friend Tony, Thor. You tried to choke me the last time we saw each other.” He pointed out dryly. 

“Well...That was then!” He said boisterously. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, brother?” A snide voice appeared from behind Thor. Thor whipped around. “Not everyone appreciates your brutish tendencies.” He sneered. 

“Brother! We must tell Father – he has been searching for you...” Thor started to say when he was interrupted by Doctor Strange. 

“I don’t think so.” He crossed his arms and sat at the table. “We have some things to work through.” He waved his hand and a clipboard appeared with a folder adhered to it. “Sit, both of you. Stark is here for backup.” 

“Why should I?” Loki said dangerously. 

“I’ll lock you in a pocket dimension for 500 years instead, if you’d like.” Strange said calmly, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, you drive a bargain.” Loki said as he took a seat next to Tony, far away from Thor. Thor frowned but took a seat. 

“What is this about? Loki has not yet served his time for his crimes.” He sat down with a thump. 

“Well, on Earth, we tend to make sure the wrong-doer was actually aware that they were doing something wrong, not under any influences before we sentence them. And make sure they don’t have any mental issues.” 

“Mental issues?” Thor and Loki said at the same time, Loki offended and Thor confused. 

“Yes, like they aren’t all their mentally – if so, then they would get help, not be punished for not knowing they did something wrong.” 

Loki hummed under his breath and Thor still looked confused. 

“Close your mouth, Thor. You look like a dunce.” Loki reprimanded. Thor immediately closed his mouth. 

“Let’s start. We are going off an American form, so we will adjust where we can. Birth Name?” 

“Loptr.” Loki answered. 

“That is different than your name now.” 

“Yes, the Allfather and Allmother changed it to a more Asgardian name when they kidnapped me.” Loki sneered. 

“That is not true.” Thor insisted. Loki didn’t comment. 

“What is your ethnicity?” Strange didn’t pay attention to Thor, not yet. He wanted to pay attention to Loki, trying to pay attention to the body language that he was exhibiting. They were only getting started and it seemed that he was already defensive. 

“I am a Jotunn by blood, rightful heir to the throne of Jotunheim.” Loki sneered. “However, I killed my mother when he invaded Asgard, so I am known as a kinslayer, therefore ineligible for the throne as it stands now. My brother, Helblindi, is King.” 

“Father. Laufey is your father.” Thor corrected. Loki sneered. 

“You’re a simpleton. We were always taught that some Jotunn are intersex, both genders. My father is Farbauti, obviously.” 

“What?” 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

“It was in our history classes that Farbauti took the throne after Laufey lost the Casket of Winters to Odin as the Jotunn council decided he wasn’t capable of decisions of merit. Laufey was a shapeshifter, which made him intersex. Farbauti did not have any magical powers or shapeshifting abilities so he was born a male. Laufey took back the reign when Farbauti died.” 

“What would you like to be called?” Strange asked, changing the subject.

“Loki.” He said succinctly. 

“Loki it is then. Moving on. What happened to upset that status quo? Things were fine with your adopted family until it wasn’t. What tipped the scales?” Strange asked, flipping a sheet of paper, moving to the next page, scribbling something down. 

Loki frowned. 

“You want to take this, Thor?” He said snidely and Strange looked up to Thor looking sheepish.

“Thor, you want to take this one?” Strange asked. Thor swallowed but nodded. 

“I invaded Jotunheim, against my brother’s advice and got banished to Midgard without my hammer.” Thor said succinctly. 

“Missing quite a bit in between. He killed dozens of Jotunn warriors and got off with a vacation! To Midgard, somewhere I always got told I couldn’t go!” Loki’s voice rose as his agitation set in. 

“Loki, you know why you couldn’t go.” Thor tried. 

“Why?!” He suddenly screamed, his hands going up to his head, growling under his breath and then his skin changed from alabaster to blue, with markings on his skin and red eyes. “Because of this?” He hissed, looking much more dangerous than he ever did with the scepter. Tony and Strange exchanged glances and frowned. 

“Your people tried to control Midgard…” Thor was interrupted by Loki. 

“MY PEOPLE?! Where does it end? I was raised Asgardian yet everyone, yourself included, seems to hold me to the standard of Jotunn! When I didn’t even know I was one until Thor got banished! And you know what stories I got told to make sure I was a good little Asgardian boy? That if I wasn’t good, the Jotunns were going to get me!” He was exhaling heavily. Thor looked gutted.

“Let me get this straight.” Tony said, interrupting for the first time. “Loki didn’t know he was a Jotunn but you did, Thor?” Tony asked. 

“No. I did not. Until after…” Thor trailed off. 

“Until what, Thor?” Strange pressed. 

“Loki was holding the side of the bridge and I tried to catch him when he let go but he let go too fast. I found out about his heritage after.” 

Loki was silent. 

“So, Loki, you tried committing suicide.” Strange stated. 

“I felt as though I had no other choice. I was distained for my magic, not being a warrior, not being manly enough, I was a Jotunn – which were openly loathed by Asgardians and I just asked Father – I mean, Odin, for one thing – some recognition that I could lead Asgard…But he wouldn’t even give me that. No, Loki. Now I realize that he stole me as a prize of war!” He screamed at the end. 

“No, Loki, he loved you!” Thor was adamant. 

“If Mother hadn’t loved me the way she did, you’d be dealing with a much more deadly brother. If I had not so much affection for you, Thor, you would already be dead. You and Odin.” Loki’s blue skin faded back to alabaster and his green eyes were dull with sadness. 

Strange felt he was wholly underqualified to deal with the issues that Loki had, abandonment, being lied to, now attempted suicide. 

“What do you mean, distained for your magic?” Tony asked, curiously. 

“Magic is for females.” Thor answered. 

“Well, Loki does it and he is male.” Tony pointed out. 

“I was ridiculed for it, even by Thor. He is blockhead, don’t waste your breath.” Loki crossed his arms. “On Jotunheim, I have discovered, I would have been revered for it. But on Asgard, if you were male, you were to be a warrior, to prepare for war. I was more interested in my studies of magic and history. If I wasn’t a prince, I would have been killed long ago.” 

“You are notoriously hard to kill.” Thor smirked. 

“I’m sorry, Thor…” Tony interrupted. “Are you suggesting that others tried to kill Loki but failed?” 

“I knew of some people who tried to poison him but obviously his magic saved him!” Thor boomed, laughing awkwardly when no one even so much as smirked. 

“Obviously his different body chemistry saved him, not magic.” Tony deadpanned. 

“Let’s go back to the suicide, letting go of this bridge. What do you remember?” Strange was trying to get back on track. 

“I let go and I remember falling and falling and hitting the ground, hard. Someone was there. But instead of someone who had good intentions of helping me…It was…The Other.” 

Thor gasped, shocked to his core. 

“The Other.” Tony sounded skeptical. 

“I’ve heard of him.” Strange was extremely serious now. This had become real. “The Other is an ally of the Mad Titan.” 

“Mad Titan?” Thor was confused. 

“You wouldn’t know anything of him. Odin never referenced him. I learned small facts from the Yggdrasil, the universe tree.” Thor nodded and looked back to Strange. 

“So, you were taken to him?” Strange inferred. 

“Yes, and I was made to feel pain I didn’t think I could ever feel. Unable to speak his name but his paranoia did not extend to his children, which is what he considered The Other.” Loki cleared his throat, feeling remnants of a possible Geis, a curse upon anyone who utters the name. “I was eventually told I would go to Earth, to wreak havoc in his name.” 

“The purple raisin.” Tony clarified. 

“Yes. I was under the effect of an Infinity Stone in the scepter. To control the minds, someone was guiding me from the other side. I decided New York – as I knew that was where Thor was. I figured there had to have been some other people that could stop me. And there was.” He smirked victoriously. 

“So what broke it? Could you have done it yourself?” Tony asked. 

“No. It was that Green Raging Monster you have, who broke it. Forcefully.” 

“Ah. Hulk smashing you into the floor.” 

“Yes. It seemed that I brought a team together, yet you are all broken now. Alas.” He said, mock sadly. 

“We can get back together to defeat the purple raisin.” Tony raised his chin. “None of our prides are worth people getting killed over.” 

“Admirable. We shall see. He is coming and you, Stark, have painted a huge target on yourself. Due to that power explosion that happened.” Loki smirked. 

“Yeah...Wasn’t my intention to get his attention, I’ll tell you that.” Tony admitted. “Just trying to save New York.” 

“Well, I think the council would agree you were not operating under your own power, your own decision making.” Strange declared. “You are clearly in need of a good psychologist to help you get over these issues you have from childhood. Thor clearly isn’t helping. I suggest you find someone who can help you and stay with them. The Accords Council will arrange a citizenship. You are under the jurisdiction of Earth, now. As a watched prisoner.” 

“He is of Asgard!” Thor got to his feet. 

“Only when it suits you!” Loki got to his feet and his daggers materialized into his hands, him holding them in a defensive position. Thor growled and held up his hammer. 

“What you’re not going to be doing is causing damage to my Tower.” Tony said with authority in his voice. The Iron Man suit materialized over his body and held a repulsor towards Thor. “Loki can stay with me.” 

Thor’s shoulders drooped. 

“Is this about Sokovia?” Thor whispered. 

“I can make my own decisions regarding anything, including your brother, Thor. I’m an adult in this world. Loki, would you like to stay with me?” He asked. 

“It is preferable to prison.” 

“What a resounding endorsement.” Tony said dryly, causing Loki to smirk. 

“I think this is an acceptable arrangement. I will check in monthly to see how Loki is progressing.” Strange got to his feet and rotated his wrist, opening a portal to his Sanctum. “Stark, we’ll be in touch.” 

“Going back to your tower, Princess Stephanie?” He teased. 

“Piss off, Stark.” He growled before closing the portal. 

“Do not go back to Asgard in my tower. Your portal thing destroys everything. Take it outside. You can say goodbye to Loki.” He crossed his arms but didn’t leave. 

“What should I tell Father?” He asked.

“The truth. That someone realized I wasn’t myself. Someone that knew me.” He said spitefully before turning to Tony. “Let’s go.” 

Tony and Loki left the room as Thor was left, watching the door before sighing and making his way outside. 

Man the feels…never though Loki would be like good? Sort of good?  
-Reply: He has a lot of demons but I think he’ll be okay.  
\--Reply: He’s a good anti-hero. Like literally the definition.  
\---Reply: I’m glad this was live so all the haters could be disproved.   
\----Reply: But the mean media!   
\-----Reply: Ok, Donald Trump go off!  
\------Reply: LOOL!  
\-------Reply: Loki is free so we accomplished another hashtag victory! #FREELOKI  
\---------Reply: maybe he’ll be in future videos?! As he’s living with Tony?!

He’s FREE?! WTF MAN!   
-Reply: Hawkeye, calm down!  
\--Reply: Widow, do not start with me right now.   
\---Reply: Who else is going to stop you from making bad decisions?  
\----Reply: You’re not my wife, you can’t tell me what to do.  
\-----Reply: Thank god for that.

This is fascinating. This is Professor White from Norway. We have myths dating back thousands of years of Loki and his mythos. Would Loki be willing to give us some insight? Who is Sleipnir? Fenrir? And Jörmungandr?  
-Reply: He said sure, call my office on Monday. -TS  
\--Reply: Thank you so much! -Professor White, Head of Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Loki chapter basically wrote itself!! Here it is! Hope you like it and I did Loki justice. He's one of my favorite characters :) 
> 
> This is this week's first chapter and one more chapter coming this week. 
> 
> Next chapter: Iron Man Suit Evolution Tour and Interview with Happy Hogan. 
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos :) 
> 
> M


	26. February 17, 2018 – Tour of Iron Man Suit Evolution and Interview with Happy Hogan

Twenty Six  
February 17, 2018 – Tour of Iron Man Suit Evolution and Interview with Happy Hogan

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel. I’m Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer. Today, we are going to do a Iron Man suit tour. I have a lot more than I was really expecting but let’s go back ten years to 2008, when I was taken in Afghanistan…Not a time I like to go back to but we shall persevere.” 

The camera followed him to a rough looking armor with very basic shapes and some cosmetic damage. 

“This is the Mark I from when I was taken in Afghanistan – this is how I escaped. It was a rough design and I needed to escape before they made me do something I really didn’t want to do. Rough helmet shape, the design is very rudimentary. But I like to remember this, to remember how I became Iron Man. It’s important to remember one’s roots.” 

He stared at the suit for a couple more seconds before stepping to the side. 

“This is Mark II. This is the suit I designed when I returned back to my home in Malibu, it is sleeker, fitted, straighter arms, not beefed up as I designed it later down the line, more modern design, shiny and chrome was the color scheme for this one. This suit had the first of the repulsor technology. The biggest pro of this suit was it was far less bulky.” 

He held up a photo of the third suit. 

“This is Mark III – this was the first suit to have repulsor rays, not just repulsor technology and a faceplate. I started liking the red and gold alloy design for this suit. This was used to defeat the Ten Rings terrorists and Obadiah Stane, who was my advisor for most of my life. It just goes to show you that anyone can turn on you at any time. Especially when money is involved. Life lessons. And it got destroyed in a battle, which is why I made Mark IV.” 

He moved to the fourth edition. 

“This is Mark IV – someone destroyed my Mark III, as I said and this had more muscular designs built into the cosmetics of the suit, to make it seem that I had more muscles than I did, ahem. It is almost the same reiteration of the Mark III but I always keep this one around as a backup as this suit has not failed me. Technology sometimes fail me but never this one. It’s a solid suit.” 

He held up a picture of the Mark V.

“This was designed solely to fight Whiplash and it was made with silver instead of gold, with the red accents, the muscle design followed into this rendition but it was destroyed shortly after that fight.” 

He moved down to the sixth. 

“This is the Mark VI – it was made after making the new element for my arc reactor, has a triangle arc reactor designed plate, designed in my now signature red and gold. It has underwater capabilities and is currently dinged up courtesy of the Helicarrier from that New York invasion. The Mark VI has more accents, like making abs in the abdomen and the arms and legs are beefier but it was to match how much stronger I was after I was free from palladium poisoning.” 

He moved down to the seventh. 

“This is the Mark VII – this suit was what I wore after the showdown with Loki – activated with two bracelets, one of my more ingenious ideas, I don’t know if I could survive that fall without it.” 

He moved to the next suit, his 42nd version. 

“So, I went a little crazy with making suits before the Mandarin but this is Mark XLII, I planted computer chips in my arms to I can summon parts of this suit whenever I want, or even use as a drone, remotely. I destroyed Marks VIII-XLI when I rescued Pepper from Killian, which made her happy. For a little anyways…” He said desolately. 

He moved onto the next suit. 

“This is the Mark XLIII – basically just a recolored version of mark XLII, wore this during that whole Sokovia mess.” 

He moved onto the next suit. 

“This is Mark XLIV – the Hulkbuster – it was made to stand up against the Hulk if he ever got too angry that he didn’t recognize friend from foe, and what do you know, that actually happened. Wonder if that would have happened organically or due to someone else?” He asked sarcastically. “Anyways, this is equipped with a lot of firepower and can hold its own. Hulkie still mostly destroyed it but it’s being repaired slowly.” 

He moved down the line. 

“This is Mark XLV – this is my travel suit that I designed, to destroy the floating country before it could strike Earth and it was my first suit with FRIDAY as part of the suit, right, babygirl?” He cooed at the AI. 

“Yes, Boss. That was the first and last time that I was thrown into a situation that I had no training for. I am not prepared for any shenanigans by Boss.” 

“Excuse me?” He acted offended but he was smiling. 

“Yes. You keep me on my nonexistent toes.” 

He moved to the next suit. 

“This is Mark XLVI – this suit has laser cannons on the shoulder and is portable, I’ve worn it around my wrist and I’ve left it in the suit of a helicopter.” He stared at the suit, distracted by the memories associated with the suit. It was after all the one involved in the Civil War, that he was still heavily affected by. And knowing that Ste-Captain America watched his videos, it was at the forefront of his mind. 

“Well, let’s find Happy and interview him a little bit.” 

“He’s in the next room, Boss.” FRIDAY supplied. 

“Thank you, FRI.” He said as he made his way to the next room. 

Happy got to his feet. 

“Tony.” 

“Happy.” He said happily. 

“So, let’s let you take the reign. You said you wanted to talk about something in particular.” 

Happy nodded. 

“I get a lot of questions about why I don’t have an Iron Man suit or why I don’t have more of a presence. Well, the truth is – I don’t have any powers, I don’t have technology – like Tony – and to be quite honest, I’m okay with that.” He smiled. “It’s not easy to be behind the scenes and watch Tony on the news for a lot of reasons. The main reason is that I’ve known Tony for a long time and I respect the hell out of him and like him as a person and it hurts to see him hurt or afraid. But I am glad I’m not in the thick of it as I said because I don’t have anything to protect me.” 

“Would you like one?” Tony offered, leaning forward. 

“No.” He laughed. “I’m good but a lot of fans wonder why and that is why. I am happy being me, I don’t need to have fan account on Instagram or a suit to know that I help Iron Man behind the scenes and sometimes that is more important than anything else.” He smiled. 

“Well, thank you, Happy.” He smiled as he motioned to stop the video, the drone whirring, just floating, no longer floating. 

Tony looked flatly at Happy. 

“When were you going to tell me that you are dating Pepper?” He asked, bluntly. 

“Ah…um…How’d you know?” Happy looked distinctly uncomfortable. 

“Her perfume.” 

Happy sighed. “I wanted to. But Pepper didn’t. She won.” 

“Yeah, she’s good at that.” Tony sighed before getting to his feet. 

“Are you upset with me?” 

“Just disappointed.” 

“That I am dating her?” Happy frowned. 

“That neither of you felt you could tell me. That definitely hurt.” Tony stated before leaving the room, having Happy drop his head in his hands, furious with himself. 

Who else’s heart dropped when you saw Iron Man fall out of his tower without any suit?  
-Reply: Me  
\--Reply: Me  
\---Reply: Me  
\-----Reply: Me  
\------Reply: Me  
\-------Reply: Me  
\--------Reply: Not to sound repetitive but me. Glad he was able to get the suit in time. 

Don’t get me wrong, I like Pepper but his heartbroken face is breaking my heart  
-Reply: Me too. -TS  
\--Reply: OMG I LOVE YOU TONY  
\---Reply: Love you too 😊 -TS  
\----Reply: For real though. I can tell he really loved her.   
\-----Reply: Maybe they’ll get back together?  
\------Reply: IDK I probably wouldn’t get back together with a flame. If we broke up once, it’ll happen again. I don’t get these on/off relationships at all…  
\-------Reply: I get that. I broke up with my bf like three times and finally ended it frfr and it felt great.   
\--------Reply: Congrats, sis.   
\---------Reply: Yeah, congrats 😊   
\----------Reply: Thanks, guys. 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I OOP - SO Happy Hogan and Pepper! In the comics, Pepper and Tony never seriously got together and Happy and Pepper were married so I think a lot of fics use them when Pepper breaks up with Tony after Age of Ultron?? Maybe?? I don't remember exactly when but I had this little tidbit written for a while. 
> 
> To be exact, my outline says this: After the interview ends, Tony asks Happy why he didn't tell him he was dating pepper now. He can smell the perfume. 
> 
> So juicy! Now the viewers did not see that unfold, so there wouldn't be anything in the comment section about that. 
> 
> Next week: Pop Music Challenge: What's That Song? Tony vs. Peter
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments :)


	27. March 3, 2017 – Singing Challenge ft. Pepper and MJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a music challenge chapter - if you want to skip, feel its boring, etc. - next chapter will be not challenge related

Twenty Seven  
March 3, 2017 – Singing Challenge ft. Pepper and MJ

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel.” Tony smiled into the camera and then looked away at the other people in the room. “I have Peter with me today and we actually have no idea what is going on in this episode. I have Pepper here and Peter has his friend, MJ. So, ladies…you want to tell us what this is about?” Tony asked as the camera switched to the two females, who were standing with their arms crossed. 

“Well, we’re sick of the two of you thinking you know the most about music so Michelle and I devised a true test so you guys will stop fighting all the time about who knows more about music.” 

“Uh…” Tony trailed off. “It’s obviously me…I mean, I have been alive longer…” 

Peter scoffed. 

MJ smirked. 

“We shall see, then huh. So, we have four decades: the 80’s, 90’s, 00’s and from 2010-2016. You have to name the song name and the artist. Two points per song. You ready?” 

“Bring it on!” Tony smiled. 

“Yeah!” Peter cheered. 

Pepper handed them each a whiteboard and a marker. 

“Here’s the first song.” MJ pressed a button on her phone. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey.  
Ooh, ooh, oh.  
Won’t you come see about me?  
I’ll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby.” 

Peter immediately started scribbling, while Tony was thinking. He started writing and was having a hard time thinking of the artist. 

“Let’s see.” Pepper said. 

Peter turned his over and Tony was shocked to see the correct song. 

“Correct, Peter!” Pepper smiled. “It is Don’t You (Forget About Me) but you got the artist wrong. It was not by a-ha but by Simple Minds. Tony, you got the song right as well…but not the artist.” 

“How the hell do you know that song?” 

“I know things!” Peter protested. 

“But that song specifically…How.” 

“The Breakfast Club.” Peter shrugged. 

“You watched The Breakfast Club?” Tony asked incredulously. 

“Well, Aunt May made me watch it.” 

“Of course.” 

“Bonus points if you get the next lyric right. We will pick this for random songs. This is the first one. Write it down.” 

Peter started scribbling it down and Tony was struggling. 

“Alright. Let’s see.” 

Peter wrote: Tell me your troubles and doubts. 

Tony wrote: Don’t you forget about me. 

“Point goes to Peter.” MJ smirked. 

“What?!” Tony looked at Peter. 

Peter shrugged. 

“Okay, next 80’s song.” MJ said as she pressed a button. 

“She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies.”

The music cut off suddenly, stopping Tony’s dancing. He knew the song immediately. 

ACDC, Shook Me All Night Long. 

Peter was scribbling. 

His board was revealed, when prompted. 

“Wrong, Peter.” 

“WHAT?” Tony exclaimed. 

“What?” Peter asked defensively. Tony looked at his board. 

“Queen?!” Tony asked, aghast. “What the hell, Pete?” 

“Well, they’re like so similar sounding.” 

Tony made a choking noise. 

“No. No. No. No, god, no. I can’t believe what I am hearing.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic, Mr. Stark.” 

“Oh, no. You, mister, are having a rock education.” Tony pointed at him. 

“Oh, goody.” Peter deadpanned. 

“Okay, Peter, Tony, you’re tied. 3-3. Next song.” Pepper announced. 

“I don’t give a damn about my reputation  
You’re living in a past generation,  
A girl can do you what she wanna do  
And that’s what I’m gonna do.” 

Peter immediately scribbled down an answer, Tony mirroring his actions. 

They flipped over their boards. 

“Great. You both got it. Bad Reputation by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.” 

“How do you know Joan Jett?” Tony asked, incredulously. 

“She’s a feminist icon.” 

Tony pointed at MJ. 

“I blame you.” 

She smirked. 

Tony had a bad feeling about this “game.” He thinks he might have been set up. 

“Next.” Pepper said as she marked the points on her tablet. 

“Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.” 

Peter started scribbling and Tony raced to keep up with the younger. 

“3, 2, 1!” Peter and Tony revealed their boards. “Full points again! Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.” 

Tony groaned and Peter beamed, ignoring him. 

“Onto the 90’s.” Tony frowned. He spent most of the 90’s drunk and it’s a haze. But Peter wasn’t even born in the 90’s so maybe he would have a harder time with these. 

“Oh baby baby  
Oh baby baby  
Oh baby baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn’t right here.” 

Peter wrote even quicker and Tony sighed. 

“Wasn’t that in 2000?” Tony complained. 

“No, it was in 1998.” MJ smirked. Tony huffed. 

“Fine.” He scribbled the song title and artist. The artist he was damn sure. 

“Tony, 1 point, Peter, two points.” 

“What?!” Tony yelped. 

“It is not Oops, I Did It Again, it’s Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears.” 

“Whatever.” Tony grumbled as he wiped his board off. “This was before your time anyway.” He snarked at Peter. 

“She’s an icon.” Peter snarked back. 

“Yeah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe, when I say  
I want it that way.” 

Peter immediately scribbled down an answer on the whiteboard, Tony sighing audibly. 

“Tony?” 

“God, these boy bands. They’re all the same.” 

Peter made a choking sound. 

Tony turned to Peter.

“I can’t even with you right now.” Peter put up a hand. 

Tony scoffed. 

Pepper and MJ rolled their eyes. 

“Well, Peter gets full points, and Tony gets one for saying N*Sync. This was I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys.” 

“It isn’t?” Tony rubbed his chin. “This was the one with Justin Timberlake right?”

“No, Backstreet Boys.” Peter answered. “AJ, Kevin, Brian, Nick and Howie.” 

“I don’t know any of them.” Tony rolled his shoulders. “This next one I will get.” 

“I wanna take a minute or two, and give much respect due  
To the man that's made a difference in my world  
And although most men are ho's he flows on the down low  
'Cause I never heard about him with another girl  
But I don't sweat it because it's just pathetic.” 

Peter was tapping the marker against his lips in thought and Tony was scratching his head. 

“Oh!” Peter said suddenly, the marker moving quickly. Tony sighed. 

“Good job, Peter. It is Whatta Man by Salt-N-Pepa, good job. Tony, you wrote a question mark, so obviously not correct.” 

“Obviously.” Tony said sassily. 

“No, I don't want your number (no)  
I don't want to give you mine and (no)  
I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)  
Don't want none of your time and.”

“Ooh!” Peter said as he wrote across the board quickly, Tony following quickly. 

“Okay, let’s see. Good, Peter. Full marks and Tony you got it right too. No Scrubs by TLC.” 

“So the total at the end of 90’s era is nine to Tony and eleven to Peter.” 

“I will destroy you.” Tony said. 

“I don’t think so.” Peter stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Got every man in here wishin'  
Sippin' on Coke and rum (rum)  
I'm like, "So what? I'm drunk" (drunk)  
It's the freakin' weekend  
Baby, I'm about to have me some fun (fun).” 

Tony listened but then realized, he didn’t really listen to the pop hitlist after 1995. So, Peter was almost guaranteed to win, he sighed. It was a blow to his ego. But he wasn’t about to throw a tantrum in front of Peter. 

“Good job, Peter. Full marks. Tony, you got half of it with R. Kelly. The title was Ignition (Remix).” 

“You ready?  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no.”

Peter raced to write the song. 

“Good job, Peter, Tony, full marks. It is Crazy in Love by Beyoncé.” 

“Queen Bey!” Peter cheered, making MJ smile. 

“I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please  
Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it)  
Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart.”

Peter scribbled on his board and Tony was following behind. 

“Great job, Peter. Full marks, Tony it was Lady Gaga’s Poker Face not Alejandro.” 

“Eh.” 

“That sounds completely different and is in a completely different Lady Gaga era.” Peter pointed out. 

“Well, I don’t really like her.” 

Peter fake gasped. 

“How dare you.” 

Tony smirked. 

“Anyways, next song.” Pepper cleared her throat. 

“Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
And put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet  
All the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand.”

“Okay… 3, 2, 1!” Tony and Peter flipped their boards. “Wow, Peter, one point and Tony zero. It’s Rude by Magic! Okay, Michelle, next. Only two left.” 

“This one is for the boys with the booming system  
Top down, AC with the cooling system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up.”

“Oh, I know!” Peter said, excited. Tony looked at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“You listen to rap?” 

“Yes.” MJ rolls her eyes. “He has a varied music repertoire. Duh.” 

“Uh huh… Sorry to insult your boyfriend or whatever.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“I’m not her boyfriend.” Peter and MJ said at the same time. 

“So what’s the deal with the two of you?” Tony asked rudely. 

“Excuse you, just because you can’t be friends with girls without sleeping with them, doesn’t mean that all guys are like that.” She tossed her hair behind her. 

“Anyways! Reveal your boards.” They obediently turn over their boards. “Full marks Peter, Tony no points. I don’t listen to that garbage is not the answer.” 

“GARBAGE?” Peter asked aghast. 

“Yes, garbage.” 

“Nicki Minaj is a queen and her Super Bass song is a bop. I can’t even believe this.” Peter threw up his hands. 

“Alright, one more.” 

“Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Friday night and it won't be long  
Gotta do my hair, put my make-up on  
It's Friday night and it won't be long.” 

Peter scribbled on his board. Tony stroked his chin in thought. He definitely recognized the beat. Sia maybe? 

“Okay, reveal your boards.” They flipped them over. “Full points, Peter, Tony half points it is called Cheap Thrills by Sia not Have No Fun. Peter wins!” 

“Okay, he cheated!” Tony pointed at Peter. 

“Uh, how?” Peter got to his feet too, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Be-because!” Tony hesitated. 

“Just because you’re staying isolated in the 1980’s music scene while the rest of the world has moved on!” 

“That is so not true!” Tony bit back. 

“It so is! You wouldn’t know recent music if it bit you on the…” 

“Peter!” Pepper admonished. 

“What! It’s true.” 

“No, it so isn’t.” 

“Name one One Direction song.” Peter crossed his arms. 

“Uh…You’re Beautiful?” 

“Ugh!” He threw up his arms. “Their most popular song, it’s What Makes You Beautiful!” He stormed away. 

“Well, you wouldn’t know good music if it bit you on the…” 

“Tony!” 

“Behind!” He yelled off camera. 

They kept arguing, while MJ and Pepper rolled their eyes. 

“Well, see y’all later!” Pepper waved. 

MJ flashed a peace sign.

These young kids not knowing Queen or ACDC is sad. 

OMG the fight at the end…DEAD.

These songs making me nostalgic. Bout to binge them. 

I guessed all of them from the lyrics! Win! 

I was surprised that Peter knew as much as he did. 

Go Peter!

I stan their father son relationship so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for all the views, comments and kudos! I can't believe I have like 11k views on this thing. Boggles my mind. And we passed seven hundred kudos! OMG i can't believe it! Thank you all so much! I have been excited for this chapter for a while - I actually wrote it several weeks ago, I couldn't wait. I have thursday's chapter prewritten but if I get super inspired, maybe I'll write another one and post chapter 28, which I actually had a great time writing. 
> 
> Next chapter: Review of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone with a special guest ;) 
> 
> Thank you all again!
> 
> -M


	28. March 17, 2017 – Tony Reviews HP:PS Ft. Loki

Twenty Eight  
March 17, 2017 – Tony Reviews HP:PS Ft. Loki 

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel, I am Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer but today I am going to talk about Harry Potter. Specifically, Philosopher’s Stone and what I found shocking and weird in the books.” 

He showed the front of the book to the camera. 

“Now, we start off in what happened on Halloween, 1981.” He takes a breath. 

“What is this…” Loki tilts his head as he appears in the room. Tony sighs and buries his hands in his face. 

“It’s a book.” 

“I see that. What is its purpose?” Loki picked it up. “A child is on the front.” 

“Yes. It starts with Harry at 11 and follows him until he is 17.” Tony tries to explain. 

“It is a children’s book.” Loki states. 

“It is probably the most popular series in popular culture. Everyone knows about this series.” 

“Who is the author? Must be a prolific man.” 

“This was written by a woman.” 

“Interesting…” He purred. “I will join in this discussion.” He declares as he sat down. 

“Great.” Tony deadpans. Loki acts like he doesn’t understand sarcasm, but he totally does. “As I was saying, we start off in the book with the Dursleys. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley bullying Harry.” 

“Why?” Loki leaned forward. 

“Well, Harry is Petunia’s nephew, left in her custody when he was an infant and both his parents were murdered by this Dark Lord, the antagonist of this story.” 

“Hm.” 

“And we find out later on that Petunia was very jealous of her sister and took it out on her nephew, making him feel small and insignificant.” Tony took in a breath. “As Harry – and his parents – were magical.” 

“Magic?” Loki perked up. 

“This whole series is about Harry attending a school for witchcraft and wizardry.” 

“Fascinating.” 

“So, Petunia was very jealous that she couldn’t go to this school and when Harry was left in her care, she neglected him, was at the very least verbally and emotionally abusive, starved for affection and friendship.” 

“Hm.” Loki said as he pondered more on what that provoked from his own experiences with that kind of abuse. 

“There isn’t a lot of physical abuse stated but I’m sure that happened as well. Anyways, the Dursley’s son, Dudley, had a birthday and the person who was supposed to watch Harry-” 

“How old is he?” Loki interrupted. 

“Eleven.” 

“He can’t be left home alone?” Loki queried. 

“No, Petunia doesn’t trust him not to ruin her stupidly perfect house, at least in her eyes its perfect, I think it looks boring.” 

“Right, so birthday.” Loki urged the conversation on. 

“Right. So, Harry goes to the zoo with them and speaks with the snake, but his cousin interrupts him and shoves Harry to the ground and Harry makes the glass disappear around the enclosure and his cousin falls in and the snake escapes but then the glass reappears, trapping him inside.” 

“Hm. Seems like the cousin got his.” 

“Yes. He got punished but then the time progresses on and eventually, it turns to Harry’s birthday and he gets a letter – his invitation letter to Hogwarts – the school.” 

“Which, he accepts, naturally.” 

“He would. If his family would let him get the letter.” 

“Ugh.” 

“So, eventually Harry gets one, goes shopping in the shopping center for what he needs and goes off to school. He is placed under an enchanted hat, which places the students in one of four houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Harry ultimately goes to Gryffindor, where the brave ones are usually sorted.” 

“Hm.” 

“He makes an enemy of Draco Malfoy, who is miffed by his refusal of friendship and this starts a seven year turf war between the two of them.” 

“Fascinating. Eleven-year old’s starting feuds?” Loki sounded enchanted. “I wish I could have had a feud that young.” He placed his chin in his hands, looking wistful. “I remember my first feud. Do they kill each other?” He sounds hopeful. 

“Uh, no.” Tony looked alarmed. 

“Too bad.” Loki comments. 

“Anyway! This starts with Harry feeling Professor Snape does not like him, picking on him in class. But he is reassured that Snape is just a prickly person. Then on Halloween, a troll is found in the dungeons.” 

“Now, this is getting good.” 

“Harry discovers that his friend, Ron, was making fun of a bookish girl and she was in the bathroom, crying – had been all day.” 

“Boys.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“So, he went, followed by Ron to rescue Hermione. They used a simple Levitation spell to subdue the troll by hitting him in the head with his own club. This forms the friendship bonds between the three eleven year old’s – forming what is later to be called the Golden Trio.” 

“What a year.” 

“It’s not over yet.” 

“Oh goodie.” Loki looked intrigued. 

“Harry was found to have a lot of skill in the school sport called Quidditch, his position being a seeker – despite First Year’s not being allowed on Quidditch teams – he was able to get on one due to his being a prodigy in the sport. During his first game, someone put a curse on his broom. Hermione and Ron thought that it was Professor Snape as he was quite mean to Harry and he was mumbling under his breath so Hermione set fire to his robes.” 

“I like this girl. She’s eleven, you said?” 

“Yes. That seems to stop the curse and Harry was able to play the match undeterred. For Christmas, he receives one of his father’s greatest possessions, a Invisibility Cloak. He then explores the school at night and discovers the Mirror of Erised, which shows what you’d want in life the most.” 

“What did it reveal?” 

“His family, that he could never have, his mother and father. Draco made a bet with Harry for a midnight duel in a forbidden corridor. However, Draco did not show up and Harry discovered a huge, three-headed dog standing on top of a hidden door on the floor. Once they come back from Christmas, they try and figure out a connection between that forbidden corridor and the break-in at Gringotts, the bank of the wizarding world. They eventually learn that the dog is guarding the Philsopher’s Stone, which is capable of eternal life and unlimited wealth to the owner and belongs to Nicholas Flamel, a mentor to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and alchemist.” 

“They teach alchemy?” Loki asked, leaning forward. 

“No. Too dangerous, but in Dumbledore’s day, it was a class.” 

“Fascinating. They are controlling what the students learn.” 

“Yes. So, after they figure this out, they visit the groundskeeper and discover that he has a dragon egg. But he lives in a wooden cabin, the dragon is obviously too dangerous for him to keep, fortunately, Ron has a brother who works at a dragon reserve, so he asked him to come and get the baby dragon but the three of them get caught. They are forced to serve a detention in the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid, the groundskeeper, tells them that they all need to find what is killing the unicorns, as they are the symbol of pureness. Harry comes upon a man, drinking the blood of a unicorn – the man tries to attack Harry but he is rescued by a friendly Centaur who tells him that his assailant is the Dark Lord Voldemort – the same one that attacked his parents all those years ago. The one that is responsible for him being an orphan. Harry also learns that Voldemort is after the Philosopher’s Stone so he can get a body back, as he is a wandering spirit since that Halloween Night when Harry vanquished him.” 

“Go on.” Loki waved on. 

“Harry decides that he must get the Stone before he does. They learn from Hagrid that the three-headed dog, which belongs to Hagrid – that he falls asleep to music. So they decided to steal the stone first, trying to tell Dumbledore but McGonagall, their Head of House – tells them it is safe and not to worry. Determined, they get to the corridor but find that the dog is already asleep – they are too late! There are seven trials, the dog was the first. The second was the next phase. So they go down the hole, to Devil’s Snare – a plant that suffocates you, wrapping you in vines until you die unless you completely relax and you’ll drop right through. Then the third is the winged keys, only one key would open the locked door. Harry saw a broom standing there and he was able to unlock the door. The next test was a chessboard where they had to win. Ron was a great strategist so he did it and won but got knocked out by the life-sized pieces of transfigured chess pieces. The fifth chamber had a mountain troll guarding it but they were able to pass through it, with no problem, as the troll escaped on Halloween. The sixth was a potion riddle, only one potion was once to get through the black flames guarding the final chamber and Hermione deduced which one it was, however there was only enough for one person and there was a potion to get back. She said Harry should go through.” 

“Fascinating.” Loki seemed enthralled. 

“Then, Harry gets to the Mirror of Erised, where he finds his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor staring at it. Harry is confused but his scar starts burning. Professor Quirrell started mumbling under his breath, not stuttering for once and Harry was wary from being so close to the Professor. He ultimately tells Harry he must die. Knowing that Harry could find the Stone, Quirrell places Harry in front of the mirror and makes him tell him what he sees. He sees himself getting the stone in his pocket but he tells him that he sees something else. A voice says he is lying, let me see the boy.” 

“The plot thickens.” 

“Then Quirrell undoes his turban and the Dark Lord Voldemort is on the back of Quirrell’s head, he had been inhabiting his head the whole year. Voldemort tells Quirrell to seize him and Harry bolts, he is stuck in the room though so he puts his hand out to stop him and Quirrell’s skin starts burning. But it is his mother’s protection from when she died, she put a blood protection against Voldemort in Harry and he can’t touch Harry. So, realizing this, Harry grabs Quirrell’s face and he screams as he turns into dust. The shade of Voldemort comes out and slams into Harry, knocking him back and he hit his head on the steps and is knocked out.” 

“Well, quite a beginning to a series.” 

“Yes. He awakens in the Hospital wing, wins the house cup and returns to the Dursley’s for the summer.” 

“What?” Loki leaned forward. 

“What?” Tony repeats. 

“He goes back to those…people?” Loki growls. 

“Yes. It becomes a bit of a theme.” 

“Ridiculous. When is the next book?” 

“Well, I am filming it in June.” 

“Very well, I will wait until then for the next installment.” He declares and disappears. 

“Well, there you have it.” Tony winked. 

UM CAN I JUST SAY THIS IS GREAT!  
-Reply: I can’t wait for them to get further in!  
\--Reply: Maybe Loki will get really mad.  
\---Reply: I hope he does. That will be hilarious.  
\----Reply: And does anyone else see a correlation between Harry and Loki? Just me?  
\-----Reply: I definitely see it. 

Thank you for the entertaining synopsis of my first book. Hope you enjoy the rest of them.  
-Reply: OMG QUEEN HAS REPLIED  
\--Reply: YOU ARE A GODDESS, JK!  
\---Reply: I mean, how many childhoods has she changed?  
\----Reply: Definitely mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy! I pumped out two chapters so I'm posting this early. I have the next chapter done but I am not sure if i like the second. May rewrite it. I'm writing MJ in that chapter and she is ethnic and I am not so I definitely don't want to offend anyone...Or do blackwrite - IDK I may just write it differently. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and officially I have 18 chapters left of this year, provided i fix chapter 30 quickly. 
> 
> CRAZY. 
> 
> Submit questions you'd like FRIDAY to answer in an upcoming Q&A with her if you'd like in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Next chapter: Overwatch Party Ft. Peter Parker
> 
> M
> 
> edit: Updated to remove the word dungeon in front of the bathroom scene with Hermione.


	29. March 31, 2017 Overwatch Party

Twenty Nine  
March 31, 2017 Overwatch Party

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel! Today is pretty awesome because I’m gonna be playing Overwatch with my friends and Peter’s friends. I have Pepper and a guest on Discord on my side and Peter why don’t you introduce your team?” 

“Um, hello.” Peter said awkwardly. “I have my friend MJ and my best friend, Ned with me on my side.” 

“Do you think youth will grant you an advantage?” Tony pressed. 

“Not necessarily but we have played together and we are pretty good and you guys haven’t as much, since you all have jobs and stuff.” 

“We shall see. So, we are going to be playing, as I said. The winner will be decided by the amount of XP we get after the match. So, let’s gear up.” MJ, Ned and Peter lined up on one side of the table while Pepper, Tony and Rhodey sat on the other. The younger trio brought out over the ear headphones, with mics attached and gaming mice with good mousepads. The elder used Stark computers, with a mouse that wasn’t the worst but wasn’t the best. 

“I think it’d be fun to disclose our usernames. But first, let me get him on.” He pressed a few buttons on his computer and a familiar voice came over the speakers. 

“Can you hear me?” Harley asked. 

“Yes, we can.” Peter replied. 

“Just know, Parker, this is a competition for Tony’s affection. I will win.” Harley promised. Peter rolled his eyes. He didn’t see the point of constantly competing for top spot in Tony’s eyes. He knew that Tony cared about both of them. 

“I don’t pick favorites, Harley, I told you this. Anyways, we’re going around and telling our userrnames on here.” 

“Okay.” Harley stated. “Well, mine is Starkson.” 

Peter rolled his eyes at the petty jibe. “Mine is Parkit.” 

“Clever.” Tony commended. Harley huffed down the phone line. “Mine is IronMan.” 

“Mine is PepperPotts.” Pepper announced. 

“Mine is PrincessLeia.” Ned announced. The adults all looked at him. “Um.” He looked distinctly nervous. 

“He’s allowed to have whatever he wants as his username.” MJ levelled a look at them. “Mine is feminatzi.” 

“Ookay.” Tony said. “Let’s go. Adding everyone now, joining a game.” Tony clicked his mouse a few times and a camera was over Tony’s shoulder, showing a clip of the game in a little window in the corner of the screen. 

“Welcome to King’s Row.” A detached female voice said. “Select your hero.” 

Tony quickly clicked Mei again, Peter selected Mercy, MJ selected Ashe, Ned selected DVa, Pepper selected Zarya and Harley picked Zenyatta. 

The match quickly started and before they knew it, they had won. MJ picked an excellent vantage point and was able to sniper a lot of the enemy, Tony was still getting the hang of Mei, Ned was quickly utilizing the exploding feature of DVa’s armor and quickly getting back in, Pepper was slamming the enemy with endless attacks from her weapon, Harley was peppering the floor with the healing orbs and the attack orbs, which increased the attacks of his team, and Peter was quickly darting back and forth, healing and attacking in equal measure, ensuring that she was around in case someone needed to be revived. 

“Player of the game, Ashe played by feminatzi.” 

“WHAT!?” Tony exclaimed. 

“Um.” Harley replied. “You kind of suck, Tony.” 

“I do not!” Tony exclaimed. 

“You do.” MJ replied as she quickly hit her keys in response to something on her computer, her natural hair poking around the headphone. 

“How are you the player of the game?” Tony asked in disbelief. 

“Uh…I’ve only played video games since I could hold a controller. Not like its hard.” MJ scoffed. 

“What are you even doing over there?” Tony asked. 

“Nunya.” She replied. 

“What?” Tony tilted his head. Pepper hid her mouth under her hand. She was getting far too much enjoyment out of this. 

“Nunya business.” MJ grinned sarcastically at him. 

Tony frowned. 

“Kids.” He sighed at the camera and cut the feed. 

Imagine playing overwatch and you’re playing with IronMan.  
-Reply: Or Pepper Potts. OMG  
\--Reply: I want to play with them. It’d be so fun. Everyone I play against sucks. 

MJ, if you wish to DM me, I’ll answer. -Shuri  
-Reply: I look forward to it, Princess. -MJ  
\--Reply: Um, what just happened? -Sam  
\---Reply: Who is this MJ? – T’Challa  
\----Reply: Stay out of your sister’s business, for Bati’s sake, T’Challa. -Mother  
\-----Reply: What. Is. Happening. -PP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. Had this chapter done - Hoping to get more done today and tomorrow so I can post more than twice a week. We shall see. 
> 
> I will upload the next chapter next week - someone commented that they haven't gotten email notifications for the last five chapters D: hopefully ao3 fixes the email thing - I haven't had a problem with my emails, that I've noticed. 
> 
> Thank you to the views and kudos! 
> 
> Next week: MJ. 
> 
> M


	30. April 7, 2017 – Meet Michelle Jones!

Thirty  
April 7, 2017 – Meet Michelle Jones!

The camera turned on and it was an African American girl staring flatly at the camera. 

“Hello, my name is MJ and I’m here to introduce myself. You may be seeing me occasionally, as I am friends with that dork, Peter. My real name is Michelle Jones and I prefer MJ. I don’t read the comments on my Instagram, I don’t look at my DM’s, I don’t look at my replies on Twitter. There is nothing but hateful comments in there anyways.” She looked down and sighed. 

“My hobbies include video games, reading and dance. I try and keep it real. With my friends and with myself.”

“I’ve seen some comments on the last video asking what made me become a feminist. Well, I was born, for one. I realize the way of life that I was brought into, into New York, it wasn’t one of equality and I genuinely do not understand the women that aren’t feminist. But I do realize that America is much better for women than other countries. I do not understand why women shouldn’t be treated just the same as men. I shouldn’t have to feel ashamed that I have sexual feelings, I shouldn’t have to feel like I need to be happy all the time, that I need to let a man tell me that I’m worth anything. I know I’m smart, I know I’m attractive and I know that I am worth friendship and affection and Ned and Peter both like me as I am. We are friends, no I don’t find them date-worth and they don’t have those feelings for me either. We are all nerds and that is what we have in common. I don’t need to have romantic or sexual feelings for a boy in order to be friends at minimum. I just don’t. So no, I won’t date either of them. They’re not my type. Well, I don’t know what else that Stark wanted me to say. I am real, I am a person with feelings and I’m Peter’s friend. That’s all.” She held up a peace sign and ducked out of the frame. 

What is your type then? -Shuri.  
-Reply: I am full of surprises. -MJ  
\--Reply: Is…this flirting?! Is Shuri flirting with MJ?!  
\---Reply; Shuri! -T’Challa  
\----Reply: T’Challa, leave your sister alone. -Mother  
\-----Reply: I would think if Shuri wanted to date a woman, she would pick one from her own country.  
\------Reply: Are you stating that I am unworthy of an American female? -Shuri  
\-------Reply: No! Just that MJ might not be worthy of you.  
\--------Reply: That matters not to me. -Shuri  
\---------Reply: Yeah that’s kind of rude.  
\----------Reply: Yeah, for real. 

MJ, do you have any martial art training? -Okoye  
-Reply: Okoye, why are you talking to MJ? -Shuri  
\--Reply: I am just making sure she is worthy of our princess, Princess. -Okoye  
\---Reply: I am trained in tai kwan do on top of my dance training, which keeps me flexible. -MJ  
\----Reply: Flexible is good. -Shuri  
\-----Reply: SHURI! -T’Challa  
\------Reply: What? It is! Wouldn’t want beautiful MJ to pull a muscle while dancing! -Shuri  
\-------Reply: Mother! Shuri is being explicit! -T’Challa  
\--------Reply: Oh sure, run to Mother, as always. -Shuri  
\---------Reply: Michelle, how old are you, dear? -Mother  
\----------Reply: I am about to be seventeen in June. -MJ  
\-----------Reply: Shuri, no serious relationships until she is eighteen. But other than that, you have my blessing. -Mother  
\------------Reply: Whoa, what? You’re okay with her being in a lesbian relationship?!  
\-------------Reply: Shuri has always been interested in the females. This is not normal in the States? -Okoye  
\--------------Reply: It’s rarer than most. But I was surprised as she is a Princess.  
\---------------Reply: It’s not like I want the crown. -Shuri  
\----------------Reply: Yes, it is mine. Shuri is the brains, not really interested in ruling or fighting for the top spot. -T’Challa  
\-----------------Reply: I’ll fight for what I want. -Shuri  
\------------------Reply: Noted 😉 -MJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this chapter. Let me know if you all got the notification email, mine has been going to my junk mail lately, I don't know why. 
> 
> Leave comments of FRIDAY questions, not sure if I have any inspiration for the questions D: 
> 
> Next Chapter: Disney Song Challenge
> 
> Stay safe among all this chaos.


	31. April 21, 2017 - Pop Culture Challenge – Disney Songs

Thirty One  
April 21, 2017 - Pop Culture Challenge – Disney Songs

“Hello, everyone and welcome back to my channel, my name is Tony Stark and I have here with me MJ and Peter. Say hello, you two lovebirds.” He teased, which both teenagers rolled their eyes to.

“Not dating.” MJ said as she crossed her arms in front of her. 

“C’mon, Mr. Stark.” Peter pleaded with him, embarrassed to the core. 

“Alright, alright. Well, I thought it would be fun to put the two millennials together and see which one knows Disney songs better. Who do you think will win?” He asked them. 

“Well, me obviously.” Peter said confidently. 

“You?” MJ asked incredulously. “Why you?” 

“Well, you obviously weren’t watching Disney movies – you were destroying the patriarchy.” 

“While I appreciate your confidence in me, I was a small child at one point, so yes, I have seen my fair share of Disney movies and I will whoop your ass, Parker.” She said confidently. 

“Alright…” Tony felt the tension. “well, I have two buzzers here, you have to buzz in the second you know the song that the lyrics are from. You must know the song and the movie it appeared in to get full credit. You won’t get any music in the background, only me reading the lyric. And it doesn’t have the song title in it, FRIDAY was very thorough.” 

“I helped!” FRIDAY cheered. Peter and MJ smiled at the AI. 

“Thank you, FRIDAY!” Peter chimed in. 

“You’re welcome, Peter.” 

“Alright, let’s begin. ‘He’s holding back, he’s hiding, But What, I can’t decide.” 

MJ rung the bell quickly. 

“MJ!” 

“Can you feel the love tonight by Elton John for the movie, The Lion King, adapted from the Shakespearean play, Hamlet.” 

Tony goggled at her. 

“Geez, MJ, you only needed to tell him the title of the movie.” Peter complained. 

“Never hurts to be thorough.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Overachiever.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Anyways! Song #2. I know every mile will be worth my while; I would go most anywhere to find where I belong.” 

“MJ!” 

“Go the Distance from Hercules.” MJ stated succinctly. 

“Correct.” 

“Was that concise enough, your highness?” MJ commented to Peter snidely. He mumbled under his breath but didn’t reply audibly. 

“Song #3! I'm ready to know what the people know; Ask 'em my questions and get some answers.”

“MJ!” 

“C’mon, MJ!” Peter whined. She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Part of Your World from the Little Mermaid.” 

“Correct! Song #4: And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring; Someday when my dreams come true.”

Silence reigned for about thirty seconds. 

“No one?” Tony asked. They looked at each other with blank looks and shrugged. 

“Well, it was Some Day My Prince Will Come from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.” 

“Wait a minute.” MJ interrupted. “Wasn’t that movie made in like the 1930’s?” She asked. 

“Yes…” 

“And you expected us to get that right?” She asked, incredulously. 

“That is the name of the game, sweetheart.” Tony winked. 

“Don’t call me sweetheart, you socialite.” She growled. 

“Ouch, that hurt.” He mocked. She scowled at him and crossed her arms, slouching in the chair. 

“Song #5: It’s funny how some distance; Makes everything seem small.” 

“MJ!” 

“Let It Go, Frozen.” 

“Correct!” 

“Damn.” Peter groused. 

“Song #6: The glare in her look, the ice in her stare; You innocent children, you better beware.” 

Peter slammed his buzzer. 

“Cruella De Ville from 101 Dalmations.” 

“Correct, point for Peter!” 

“Yes!”

“Song #7: With all the strength of a raging fire; Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.” 

Both MJ and Peter slam on their buttons at the same time and yell out: “Man Out of You from Mulan!” 

Tony stared at the both of them. 

“FRIDAY?” He asked. 

“They hit the button at the same millisecond.” 

“It’s a tie!” Tony said and Peter fist pumped. 

“Song #8: I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam; Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.”

“MJ!” 

“Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty.” 

“Correct but wasn’t Sleeping Beauty an older movie too?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah? So?” MJ’s eyebrow rose. 

“So Snow White is less cool than Sleeping Beauty?” 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter rolled his eyes. “Sleeping Beauty has a dragon!” Tony rolled his eyes and that really was all that was needed to make a movie cool to a child. A dragon. 

“Song #9: Everyone's awed and inspired by you; And it's not very hard to see why.”

“MJ!” Peter snapped his fingers in frustration. 

“Gaston from Beauty and the Beast.” 

“Correct!” 

“Oh, Gaston…” Peter sang out which made MJ’s lips twitch into a small smile. 

“Song #10: You got a brand of magic never fails; You got some power in your corner now.” 

They looked at each other and shrugged again. 

“Its Friend Like Me by Aladdin. Can’t make it too easy for you guys.” He teased. “Well, the winner is…MJ! By a landslide.” 

“She just has faster reflexes.” Peter whined. 

“Uh huh.” Tony smiled at Peter. “Well, see you next time, folks!” 

This was way too amusing.   
-Reply: Go MJ!  
\--Reply: Who doesn’t love a good Disney movie?  
\---Reply: Favorite one: Go!  
\----Reply: Frozen  
\----Reply: Toy Story  
\----Reply: Cars  
\----Reply: Little Mermaid  
\----Reply: Beauty and the Beast  
\----12,783 other replies hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is all I have written so far. I'm hoping to have time to write this weekend. It's crazy how things are in the US right now. I am trying not to constantly be glued to reputable news sources but it's very scary right now. I hope that these protests and riots bring about some much needed change in our society but alas I am lacking the inspiration to write but I am trying my hardest. I am hoping I will get some done tomorrow or Friday. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone! Black Lives Matter!
> 
> TLDR; Next chapter may be delayed.


	32. May 5, 2017 - Giving Back to First Responders!

Thirty Two  
May 5, 2017 – Giving Back to First Responders

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel, this is Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer above all else.” He looked across the room and sighed. “I’ve been doing some real thinking lately and I really think I can use this channel to bring about some much needed recognition to some people that don’t ordinarily get a lot of it. So first, I have some announcements.” 

Tony cleared his throat dramatically. 

“I am offering a free StarkWatch to every first responder who puts their lives on the line for our safety, the city of New York, specifically. I am talking to the firefighters, the nurses who are working thirty-hour shifts and have to deal with cranky people who don’t like medical treatment very much, like myself. I’m talking about the doctors and the public servants who work with the general public to make sure that they are safe when they are walking to the subway, to their car, to the bus.” 

“Next, I’m proud to announce that I will be donating $1 million dollars to five hospitals that I have looked into their business practices and have found them to be spending their money reputably. Side rant.” He waved his hands around. “Not to detract from the huge donation but have you ever really looked into charity’s financial statements? Some of it may astound you. Money that you donate doesn’t always go to where it says its going to go. It’s terrible. You think you’re helping a baby in a hospital but instead your dollar goes to the CEO who get a $4 million dollar salary! It’s robbery I tell you! Anyways! Yay donations! I am also going to be contributing those five hospitals with brand new sneakers for the nurses to wear while on duty. Every time I see a nurse, they are in these old sneakers, time for some new ones! I am also going to funding a new firetruck for a station here in Manhattan.” 

“Please take some time and thank any first responders that you know and maybe one day, we will win the fight against getting them a real living wage for all the work that they do! See ya!”

This is great. I am a nurse and I think this will really help me feel a lot safer walking to my car after my graveyard shift!  
-Thank you for your service for us ungrateful people!  
\--No worries. That’s why I do it!

FIGHT THE CAPITALIST POWER! TONY STARK IS THE DEVIL!  
-I mean, I’m not the guy’s biggest fan, but that’s a little extreme…  
\--YOU’RE BUYING INTO IT! IGNORANCE IS NO LONGER BLISS!  
\---Can you stop using the caps lock? Smh.   
\----I WILL NOT!  
\-----And I’m out.   
\------WINNER IS ME!

I think it’s a good thing for these rich people to be holding their own companies and others to standards. It’s the only good thing about social media.   
-I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Super short chapter. Been feeling really uninspired lately. Once i get through 2017, it'll get more exciting imo. I know i said Friday was going to be in this but i literally had the worst block ever! I couldn't think of ANYTHING. 
> 
> Next chapter (Whenever that gets done) will be a speed run ft Peter.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> 8/10/20 - Updated for three threads of comments to the end.


	33. May 19, 2017 – Speed Inventing – Robot Repair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a different chapter - I feel that this flowed better than the YouTube video usual format. Next chapter will be normal again.

Thirty Three  
May 19, 2017 – Speed Inventing – Robot Repair

Peter made his way to the Stark Tower, his ear buds in and listening to some pop music. He made it to the front door and waited at the security desk for Happy to notice him. 

“Oh, hi Peter. Go on up.” 

“Ok. Thanks!” He cheered and left, before letting the fake smile fall from his face. 

He really hated his spider senses. He really did sometimes. He could smell Pepper on Happy, had been able to for some time. And it was killing him to notice something that might hurt Mr. Stark. Tony. He really admired him for being so smart, so resourceful and so brave. He was everything that Peter tried to achieve as a superhero. 

He didn’t want to know anything that would hurt him. 

He sometimes saw Mr. Stark rewatching footage of Pepper from when they were together and he knew that as much as Mr. Stark said they were friends, that he really missed her and felt like it was his fault that they didn’t work out. 

And as much as Peter knew about the situation, he thought that Pepper was being a tad unfair. Mr. Stark obviously had a lot of PTSD from falling from that wormhole and anxiety with medical procedures due to his time in Afghanistan. He also had some feelings regarding to people he thought were his friends due to that whole fiasco with Captain America, from what Peter could piece together. That being known would have led to Pepper understanding a little more about where Mr. Stark was coming from and maybe she would have been more understanding. Adult relationships were complicated and he was glad he was a teenager and had no romantic inclinations to anyone around him. 

“Welcome Peter.” FRIDAY spoke up as Peter made his way to the correct elevator to get to Mr. Stark’s lab. 

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” 

“I will alert Boss to your arrival.” 

“Oh, only if he isn’t…” sleeping, went unsaid. God, he was so awkward. No wonder no girls wanted to give him the time of day. 

“Hey squirt!” One of the videographers stated. Peter didn’t like him. Something about his senses told him that this guy was shady. 

“Hello.” He said politely. 

“Pete!” Mr. Stark beamed, striding towards him. “You ready for the filming?” 

“Are we still doing the speed painting thing?”

“Speed inventing! Much more awesome!” He cried out, dramatically. Peter felt his lips curl upward, despite rolling his eyes. 

They set up the cameras and let the cameras roll as they spent the next six hours working on a robot. Screwing in parts, upgrading parts, painting it over so it looked continuous. Peter loved working on stuff with Tony and this was no exception. He couldn’t wait to watch the finished video. 

As they finished up and Peter was helping clean up, his spider senses tingled. He whipped around in a millisecond. He saw that camera guy that he got a bad vibe from, brandish a knife from his boot, heading towards Tony’s turned back. 

He shot into action and moved quicker that he could have ever imagined and slammed the cameraman to the ground, the guy groaning as he hit the ground. Peter wrestled the knife from him and slammed his head to the ground hard enough for the guy to pass out and Peter relaxed his grip, breathing heavy and his adrenaline started to slow. 

He barely heard Tony swear under his breath and security arrive not a minute later. 

“Didn’t you say you didn’t like that guy?” Tony asked Peter, as he was sipping on a Starbucks Vanilla Frappuccino. 

“Yes.” 

“Good call.” He said dryly. “Anyone else you don’t like?” 

“Lots of people. Various reasons. He felt dangerous. I haven’t felt anyone else here as dangerous. I just didn’t know if I should judge him based on my spidey senses or not.” 

“I think you should.” Tony stated. 

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M ALIVE. I took a bit of a break due to the absolute craziness of the world and me trying to lose some "quarantine" weight and such and I feel more rejuvenated, I have to say. I was having a lot of trouble with this chapter from a couple months ago to now and I feel like the different view made this chapter really write itself. 
> 
> I wanted to do a speed inventing episode for the YouTube channel but was having trouble trying to find lots to write about in regards to this and I do not know how engineering, robots or any of the like works so I hope you all liked this. Next chapter, which I had partially written to begin with, will be back to it's regular YouTube video layout. 
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to pay attention to this silly story of mine. 
> 
> Thank you to 1967_Was_A_Good_Year for asking if i was okay - it really got my plot bunnies activated again. 
> 
> Not sure when I will have the next chapter posted. 
> 
> Hopefully soon!


	34. June 2, 2017 - Transphobia – Ft. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LGBTQIA+ Themes within. Any flames will be deleted. No tolerance for any hatred for trans people, thanks! :)

Thirty Four  
June 2, 2017 - Transphobia – Ft. Loki

“Hello everyone, welcome back to my channel, my name is Tony Stark and above all else I am an engineer.” Tony said brightly. Then the door opened and Tony walked in. That Tony raised an eyebrow. The first Tony’s illusion dropped to reveal Loki. 

“Not funny.” 

“I disagree.” Loki smirked. 

“You love doing this to people, don’t you?” 

“Oh, yes. Once, in our youth, I shifted into a snake – they were Thor’s favorite, you know, and then I knew he’d pick me up and he did and then I bit him and transformed back into myself. He still doesn’t trust snakes to this day!” He laughed, truly amused by this. 

“Well, I won’t say he didn’t deserve it.” Tony said diplomatically. “Are you sure you want to stay for this? It’s a sensitive topic and one that I think you might have some interest and experience in.”

“I’ll see how I feel.” 

“Well, today, I really wanted to talk about Transphobia.” He sat at the table. 

“Transphobia…What is this term?” Loki asked, tilting his head. 

“It is a word we use for people who are afraid of, are not accepting or do not agree with the quote lifestyle unquote of a transgendered person.” 

“And transgender is?” 

“Sometimes, people are born and feel that they were born in the wrong gender. So they can get reassignment surgery.” 

“Fascinating. Because Midgardians cannot shapeshift as some Aesir can, you must do it in a different way.” He snaps his fingers and he is a female. “I don’t wear this form very much but I can do it, I prefer to be a male though, is that what you were talking about?” 

“Yes! So you identify as male and not as female – were you born male?” Tony asked. 

“Well, yes and no. One of my types of sorcery that I use – shapeshifting – is a facet of what Jotun magic users have. The main way you can tell is they have both genders which they keep until their magic matures into wish magic around age six. Then they pick one gender which they experience maturity with, although they can change if they wish.” 

“Interesting.” Loki shrugged. “Well, it is more accepted than it was even fifteen years ago – we have processes now where people can undergo steroids to start changing their hormones to suit the gender that they want to attain.” 

“Hormones.” 

“Yes, females have estrogen and males have testosterone. So if a person wants to transition into a male, they take shots of testosterone, to deepen the voice, etc. But if a person wants to transition into a female, they take estrogen.” 

“Fascinating.” 

“And the transition can start pretty young. Just have to be over twelve I believe, to get the shots and then it’s the process of changing your body, breast reduction, trimming the adam’s apple, stuff like that.” 

“And this is accepted here?” He waved his hands. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say accepted, unfortunately. If you live in a liberal state or in a community of open minded, LGBTQIA type community – then yes. But if you live in a place where views are stricter, then it isn’t necessarily accepted.” 

“Do people kill them?” Loki asked. 

“Some people do end up murdered.” Tony replied honestly. 

“Scoundrels. It isn’t as if it is someone’s choice to be born incorrectly.” 

“That’s exactly the point. Transphobia is a terrible viewpoint to have and more people have it than most. It’s terrible. Transgendered people are human beings. President Obama signed into effect that killing a transgendered person is a hate crime. That makes it so you can be punished to a higher degree.” 

“Hm.” 

“The reason I bring this up is I’ve seen a few comments regarding JK Rowling’s views on transgendered people, which are that of transphobic viewpoints. Some people were sad to know that the author that wrote the Harry Potter stories had this point of view. She likes some posts on Twitter, dismissing the transgendered community, saying they don’t belong in the LGBTQIA community as they are not valid. I know Harry Potter is very popular and that was why I am summarizing the series with Loki here, who can offer some reactions that we will find amusing and refreshing as he has not been around earth that long and can compare some of the aspects to his life on Asgard. I do not condone hate toward transgendered people in any form.” Tony took a breath. “JK is a heterosexual female, but on the other end of scale, we have a show like RuPaul’s Drag Race, which does a lot of good for the LGBTQIA community but some people questions some of the choices that the producers and RuPaul himself have made in regards to transgendered people.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well, RuPaul has openly stated that there will never be a Drag Queen crowned that is transgendered because that is not what drag is. There have been a few drag queens that have made it far into the show but they are not advanced very far. And past contestants have spoken out that they felt they were discriminated against for their gender identity.”

“Despicable.” 

“Another reason why I wanted to bring up the transphobia issue was especially in regards to ethnic individuals. On Earth, we seem to have a lot of issues with classes.” Tony sighed. “In America, not too long ago, we had a Civil War – a huge movement freeing black people from slavery and some of those disgusting prejudices are still present in society today. One is the discrimination, whether conscious or subconscious – and it especially affects black transgendered people. Black transgendered people are murdered at a significantly higher rate than white transgendered people.” 

“How terrible.” 

“I want to end this video with a simple message. Black trans lives matter.” Tony bowed his head and Loki looked thoughtful. 

Comments are disabled for this video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! I had most of this written before my little break. I hope y'all like it. I am a female and I am not a trans person or understand the things that they go through, but I like to think I'm educated on this subject and it breaks my heart to see how they are treated. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Next episode is a car review episode. 
> 
> See you then! 
> 
> Melissa


	35. June 16, 2017 – 2017 Range Rover Sport Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i'm alive, enjoy!

June 16, 2017 – 2017 Range Rover Sport Review  
“Hello, everyone and welcome back to my channel. My name is Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer. Today, I have the new Range Rover sport. This is the first vehicle to come out of Jaguar special unit division and does really well. Most people buy the Range Rover for the name but it is more powerful than people think. It is very good on all terrain which is what real offroaders like this vehicle so much for. The competition for this vehicle in particular is the Mercedes-Benz GLE, Cadillac Escalade, Audi Q7, BMW X5 and Porsche Cayenne.” 

Tony walked over to the silver SUV and ran its hand over the frame. 

“The MSRP staring is $65,650 and fuel for the standard model, the v6, is 17/23mpg. 17 being city driving and 23 being highway driving. This model is one level about the Evoque and below the regular Range Rover, which starts at $87,650 for the 2017 year.” Tony opened the door and a camera switched to one in the car. He buckled into the seat. “A true test of a Range Rover is the off road capability, so let’s roll.” He started the car and it came alive with a roar. “There are four options, for the heart of the beast, if you will. There is the standard v6, which has 340 horsepower and 332 lb ft of torque, which may not make a lot of sense to the average viewer who doesn’t know a lot about cars. Horsepower and torque’s relationship with the engine is a complicated one but basically, they are like estranged siblings, closely related but don’t have much in common. Torque is vital to every engine’s operation but horsepower is what distinguishes a great engine from a good one.” Tony put the car in drive and smirked at the camera. “Let’s have fun.” He let of the gas and let the engine do its job, revving it up and sailing through the field on one of his properties. 

“One thing that is great about this car is the Range Rover sport has the same Range Rover chassey and the same terrain response system. Which is that it analyzes the terrain and adjusts the suspension and brakes to suit it’s needs. There is a new terrain technology in this model that is the low-traction feature. It is designed to help drivers in low-grip situations like mud, ice and wet grass even, and it is always active when under 19 mph.” 

Tony gestures to the touchscreen. 

“This is a bigger screen than in the previous versions. This is 10.2 inch touchscreen. You can check mileage, fuel level, lock and unlock the car and adjust climate control. It also has a commute mode, where it recognizes where you go often, to work for example or school, and if there is traffic, it will redirect you, without you having to put in the address. Could be helpful. Of course, I have FRIDAY.” 

Tony shows how the car can go sloshing through mud and up deep inclines with ease. Eventually, while running out of demonstrative efforts, he made his way to the road. 

“Back to what I was saying earlier, the v6 has 340 horsepower with 332 lb ft of torque with a MPG usage of 17 city, 22 highway. The v8 has 510 horsepower with 461 lb ft of torque with a MPG usage of 14 city, 19 highway. The SVR, which is the racing package, has 550 horsepower with 502 lb ft of torque with a MPG usage of 13 city, 19 highway. The turbo diesel has 254 horsepower with 443 lb ft of torque with a MPG usage of 22 city, 29 highway. This is SVR model, it has a great ride on and off road. It has an air suspensions, roll stability control and as you saw, hill descent control. It has constant four wheel drive and an aluminum chassey which makes it lighter. This vehicle has a smaller, more compact third row, designed for a family that would ideally fit children.”  
“For 2017 Land Rover has added blind spot assist, an intelligent speed limiter, towing assistance, and low-traction control to the Land Rover Range Rover Sport. Standard safety features include a rearview camera, rear park distance control, cruise control, speed limiter, and lane departure warnings. Autonomous emergency braking has been added for the 2017 model year. Optional safety features include blind spot monitoring and assist (an optional upgrade), traffic sign recognition, adaptive cruise control, lane keep assist and reverse traffic, detection and a new Intelligent Speed Limiter system that uses traffic sign recognition to read speed signs and adjust the speed of the car based on those signs. The driver can override this system if they choose by toggling through some prompts that come up on-screen.”

“All in all, a pretty good SUV and luxury rolled into one. I’ll put this on my rotation.” He whistled as he walked off camera, twirling his car keys around his finger. 

I WOULD LOVE TO SEE TONY TEACH PETER HOW TO DRIVE  
-UM so would I! – TS  
\--Dead. Tony Stark replied to my comment  
\---OMG so excited for this!   
\----Mr. Stark, I live in New York, I can use public transportation. PP  
\-----Um, no, intern. You will learn how to drive. I have all sorts of plans in my head now. TS  
\------Great… PP  
\-------Yes, great! Thank you so much, Tony. Ben was the driver in the family, not me. Peter’s Aunt May.   
\---------AUNT?  
\----------Yes, my parents died when I was a kid, my aunt and uncle took me in but he died a couple years ago. PP  
\-----------I’m sorry, Peter. 

I enjoy these reviews and I don’t know anything about cars!   
-SAME  
\--Same!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this chapter was giving me some trouble. 
> 
> Next chapter is the review of HP: COS but i'm going to ignore the author and focus on the book itself. She is irrelevant to me :D 
> 
> Who else saw her whining about cancel culture and writing a letter for it to stop? Lol! You're allowed to say whatever you want but there are consequences to saying whatever you want. Aka your wallet. End rant. 
> 
> Enjoy and hopefully a chapter next sunday. I have it half written, I wrote it way before all this stuff went down but I'm going to keep it in, because i think Loki's POV on the books will be interesting.
> 
> Stay safe everyone <3


	36. July 7, 2017 - Tony reviews Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Thirty Six  
July 7, 2017 - Tony reviews Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel. I’m Tony Stark and I have Loki here with me for the second book of the Harry Potter franchise.” 

“Hello.” Loki greeted politely. 

“So, starts off with Harry spending another horrible summer with the Dursley’s - only something happened that wasn’t entirely his fault.” 

“Hm.” 

“A house-elf named Dobby appears and tells him it is too dangerous to go to Hogwarts and Harry definitely doesn’t want to stay at the Dursley’s so he politely tells him he is going but unfortunately, Dobby wreaks havoc on the Dursley’s and they angrily take it out on him and imprison him in his room, with bars on his windows. Luckily, his friend, Ron Weasley, comes and rescues him. He is happy to spend the rest of the summer at the Weasley’s family home.” 

“Obviously.” Loki groused. 

“While shopping, Harry encounters his new teacher, who demands to be in a photoshoot with him, much to Harry’s distain. He then meets Lucius Malfoy, the son of Harry’s enemy -” 

“Rival.” Loki interrupted. 

“Enemy.” Tony says firmly. “Who starts a fight with Mr. Weasley. When they try to get onto the train, the platform they must go through doesn’t seem to work, so they fly the enchanted Weasley car to Hogwarts. They land horribly and both boys are in trouble when they arrive.” 

“Enchanted car.” Loki mused. “How?” 

“It can fly.” 

“Ah. And this is unusual.” 

“Very.” Tony said, dryly. “Quidditch season begins and Malfoy is the new seeker for the Slytherin house. On the field, he calls Hermione a “mudblood” insulting her Muggle heritage. After taunting Hermione, Malfoy is the suspect when, on Halloween, someone petrifies the school caretaker’s cat and writes a threatening message – before the cat was attacked, Harry hears an eerie voice. By doing some research, Harry and his friends discover that fifty years ago, a chamber was opened and a student was murdered.” 

“Intriguing… Eerie voice…Go on.” 

“Playing against Slytherin, Harry wins. During the game, an enchanted ball hits Harry and causes him to lose the bones in his arms. It turns out that Dobby enchanted the ball because it is unsafe for Harry Potter at the school, he feels. That night, in the Hospital Wing, Harry sees the body of a first-year that was petrified. The Defense professor started a duelling club and Malfoy and Harry faced off. Malfoy summoned a snake and Harry spoke to it, telling it not to hurt anyone. But rumors fly that Harry is the heir of Slytherin, who supposedly made the chamber hidden in Hogwarts for his monster that would cleanse the school of it’s less than magical blood. Harry becomes under further suspicion when the boy who he saved from the snake ends up petrified.” 

“Serpent whisperer. This isn’t highly regarded in this story?” Loki asked. 

“No it isn’t.” Tony replies. 

“Hm, on Asgard, the individual who has such a talent is highly regarded.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh, yes. They are given the highest honor, as a warrior, for their assistance in medicine and communicating with the serpents of the realm.” 

“Is it true that you have a son that’s a serpent?” Tony leaned forward. 

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Loki stated coldly, before crossing his arms. 

“Harry and his friends are determined to clear his name and brew a potion called Polyjuice, which allows them to assume the bodies of Slytherin students and question Malfoy, their main suspect. They find out that Malfoy knows nothing about it. The attacks die down and right before Valentine’s Day, Harry finds a diary in a broken toilet. The diary belongs to a boy named Tom Riddle, which Harry finds out as he writes in the diary and the diary writes back. Harry finds out that Hagrid was accused of opening the Chamber when he was a student fifty years ago.” 

“This villain…It’s obvious that this is the Lord Voldemort person.” Loki rubbed his chin in thought. 

Tony gaped in shock. 

“It is obvious, is it not?” 

“Um, how?” 

“Well, there obviously is a common them of good versus evil, I’m neutral on the matter of course.” 

“Of course.” 

“But there seems to be a reoccurring theme of this Lord and Harry Potter, a face off. It is obvious that this mysterious person would be him.” 

“Okay… Well, let’s continue. Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl are mysteriously petrified. Harry and Ron venture out to ask Hagrid about it but before they can, Dumbledore and Hagrid are removed from the grounds. As Hagrid is led away, he instructs the boys to follow the spiders, as they will offer a hint as to the Chamber’s monster. A few nights later, Harry and Ron sneak to follow the spiders. They discover, when speaking to Hagrid’s pet of fifty years, Aragog, that the monster that killed the girl wasn’t a spider, that she was found in a bathroom and Hagrid is innocent. As they narrowly escape getting killed by a colony of spiders, they decide that Moaning Myrtle, a ghost that haunts a girl’s bathroom, must have been the girl who was murdered all those years ago.” 

“Ah, the victim. Always interesting to talk to victims.” 

“How did you talk to a victim?” Tony asked, almost not wanting to know.

“Well, Hela.” Loki said as if it were obvious. 

“Who’s Hela?” Tony asked. 

“Not important.” 

“Alrighty then…When Harry and Ron were visiting Hermione in the Hospital Wing, they find a piece of paper with a description of a basilisk balled up in her hand. Before the boys can act on their knowledge, the teachers announce that Ginny Weasley, Ron’s sister, has been taken into the chamber. Ron, Harry and Lockheart, the defense professor, enter the chamber which was opened by Harry speaking Parseltongue, the language of the snakes. When Lockhart tries to betray them for even more glory that the author turned celebrity turned teacher, Ron’s broken wand make a memory spell fail against him, knocking him out. Ron stays to help him and Harry ventures on. Harry enters the main Chamber of Secrets and sees Ginny’s still body and Tom Riddle. Tom turns out to be the younger version of Voldemort, who has been enchanting Ginny through his journal, sucking her lifeforce to give himself a physical body. Dumbledore’s phoenix appears when Harry needs assistance when Tom calls upon Slytherin’s monster, the basilisk, which is a giant snake. The phoenix drops the sorting hat next to Harry and Harry sees something glittery inside and sticks his hand inside and finds himself armed with a sword. He stabs the snake with the sword, killing it. Harry takes a tooth of the snake and stabs the journal, severing the bond between Ginny and Tom, saving Ginny. Harry is explaining his adventure to Dumbledore when Lucius Malfoy storms into the office with his house-elf, Dobby.”

“Giant snake…Do you have a picture of this snake?” He leaned forward. 

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked. 

“Pulling up Harry Potter versus the basilisk, CoS, from YouTube, boss.” 

“Thank you.” 

The video played and Loki looked on in horror. 

“Well…I can assure you that if I had been there, I would have protected that poor soul from taking a life so soon.” 

“You feel sympathy for him?” Tony asked. 

“Yes. In human years especially, he should not be forced to do these things.” Loki rubbed his forehead. “It’s almost like he’s being groomed for something…” 

“Uh…Anyways, it all clicks for Harry. Lucius handed some books to Ginny at the beginning of the year, the journal must have been snuck in. Dobby knew about it and was trying to help with what he could. Harry quickly slips off a sock and returns the journal to Mr. Malfoy and he roughly hands it off to the house-elf. But when a master hands his servant a piece of clothing, it frees them. And that was what Harry made happen. Dobby protected Harry from a curse from Mr. Malfoy who was enraged. All was well in the castle, by the time the school year was over and all the students return home.” 

“Including Harry Potter, who returns to an abusive house.” 

“Erm, yes.” Tony said uncomfortable. 

“Fabulous.” 

“Well, that’s all for this video! Bye!” Tony made a cutting motion as things were being broken in the background by Loki summoning plates and other glassware and shattering it. 

Omg Loki really doesn’t like abusive households.   
-Yeah, obviously.   
\--Why obviously.   
\---Well, his myths, however true, he was constantly bullied and abused by those in Asgard. Even Thor admitted it in that video from before. Thor said that people tried to kill him.   
\----Welp, the seventh book will be interesting….  
\-----I can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter completed. HP Trivia night. 
> 
> Next five chapters outline.
> 
> 37 - HP Trivia (Completed ish)  
> 38 - Ned Leeds & Peter Parker take over the channel  
> 39 - Tony teaches Peter how to drive  
> 40 - School shopping with Harley and Peter  
> 41 - HP 3 with Loki
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> :)


	37. 7/21 - Pop Culture Challenge Ft. Peter Parker - Harry Potter trivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to upload yesterday BUT I'M HOPELESS AT A CONSISTENT UPDATE SCHED. This weekend was crazy, did not have a lot of laptop time. 
> 
> Sorry if this is a little boring, I wasn't sure what to enter in between the questions.

7/21 - Pop Culture Challenge Ft. Peter Parker - Harry Potter trivia

“Hello everyone.” Peter smiled into the camera. 

“Welcome back to my channel, before Peter steals away all my viewers to his own channel…This is going to be a fun episode… We’re testing Peter’s knowledge on the greatest book phenomenon, Harry Potter!” 

“Yes!” Peter pumped his fist. 

“Let’s begin. What is Tom Riddle’s middle name?” 

“Marvolo.” 

“Good, where in Hogwarts is the Ravenclaw diadem horcrux hidden?”

“The ROR, Room of Requirement.” 

“Good, which Hogwarts student is harmed by a cursed necklace?” 

“Katie Bell, by Draco Malfoy.” 

“Where do Fred and George get the Marauder’s map?”

“Filch’s office, first year.” 

“How many years has Sirius Black been in Azkaban?” 

“Twelve.” 

Who casts fiendfyre in the ROR? 

“Gregory Goyle.” 

“What pet did Lily Evans give Slughorn?” 

“A fish.” 

“Who is chosen by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore?” 

“Draco Malfoy.” 

“What is the first name of Luna Lovegood’s father?” 

“Xenophilius.” 

“Which book includes a tale about the Deathly Hallows?” 

“The Tales of the Beetle the Bard.” 

“Name the four Hogwarts houses.” 

“Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.” 

“What house did Harry Potter get sorted in?” 

“Gryffindor.” 

“What is Harry Potter’s position on the Quidditch team?” 

“Seeker.” 

“Where does Harry go to teach Dumbledore’s Army?” 

“The Room of Requirement.” 

“What is the name of the three-headed dog that guards the door to the Sorcerer’s Stone?” 

“Fluffy.” 

“Who does Scabbers the rat turn out to be?”

“Peter Pettigrew.” 

“Name all the Weasley children in order.”

“William, Charles, Percival, George, Fred, Ron and Ginevra.” 

“Who is the half blood prince?” 

“Snape.” 

“What is the name of the dance that takes place in the Goblet of Fire?” 

“The Yule Ball.” 

“Name all seven of Voldemort’s horcruxes.” 

“Diary, Nagini, Harry Potter’s scar, the gaunt ring, Hufflepuff chalice, Slytherin Locket, and Ravenclaw diadem.” 

“What does it mean to be a Parselmouth?” 

“You can speak with snakes.” 

“What magical creatures pulls the student carriages and how can you see them?” 

“Winged horses that you can only see if you’ve seen someone die.” 

“What kind of dragon does Harry fight during the Tri-Wizard cup?” 

“Hungarian Horntail.” 

“What is Hermione’s patronus?” 

“Otter.” 

“How does Rita Skeeter learn secrets for her sensational articles?” 

“She is an illegal beetle animangus.” 

“Who goes on to become a professional quidditch player?” 

“Ginny Weasley.” 

“What do the initials RAB stand for?”

“Regulus Arcturus Black.” 

“Who tells Harry he’s a horcrux?” 

“Dumbledore.” 

“On what day were the Weasley twins born?”

“April 1, April Fool’s Day.”

“What is the name of Harry’s owl?” 

“Hedwig. RIP.” 

“Spoilers. What is the name of Hermione’s cat?” 

“Crookshanks.” 

“What is Harry’s wand made of?” 

“Holly, with a phoenix feather core.” 

“Who killed Dumbledore?” 

“Snape.” 

“What is the name of Hagrid’s pet, a giant spider?”

“Aragog.” 

“What is the date of Harry Potter’s birth?” 

“July 31, 1980.” 

“Well, I think this informs me of one thing.” 

“That I know a lot about Harry Potter?” Peter asked hopefully. 

“That you’re a nerddd.” Tony teased, to Peter’s pout. “See you next time everyone.” 

LOL! The father/son friendship is so real with these two!  
-For real! I am loving this series! 

I mean I like HP too but I did not know a lot of these! Peter’s an adorable dork!  
-Thank you 😊 PP  
\--Omg 

I don’t think you’re a nerd in a bad way, Peter.   
-Thank you 😊 PP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 38 - Ned Leeds & Peter Parker take over the channel  
> 39 - Tony teaches Peter how to drive  
> 40 - School shopping with Harley and Peter  
> 41 - HP 3 with Loki  
> 42 - Surface laptop review
> 
> To address the comments at the end of the chapters, I will try and get to that this week. Usually I do a bunch of chapters at once. I will try and go back and do that soon. 
> 
> Thank you to all the comments, kudos, etc!


	38. August 4, 2017 – Peter Parker and Ned Leeds on Bullying, Social Media and High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard to finish this chapter as a celebration of over 900 KUDOS! Omg I cannot even believe this work has 902 kudos, I am so grateful that you guys like my story so much, omg. 
> 
> Warning for this chapter: bullying, nothing explicit. Please know your limits and read with caution.

August 4, 2017 – Peter Parker and Ned Leeds on Bullying, Social Media and High School 

“Hello everyone and welcome back to Tony’s channel. I’m Peter and this is my best friend, other than MJ, Ned Leeds!” The camera zoomed in on the smiling Asian teenager standing next to Peter, waving happily. 

“Hello!” The camera zoomed back out and saw that the table that Tony and Peter usually had covered in tools and grease was cleaned and now had the box of LEGOs that Tony had gifted Peter. 

“We’re going to be building the Death Star or staring to, as this has like ten bags of LEGOs.” Peter said, looking at the box before opening it with ease. He pulled out the huge manual of instructions and the first bag. “we’re going to be building and talking and answering some school questions that I see a lot on social media and on the YouTube comments. Mostly about bullying, my high school and social media.” 

Ned took over the instructions and started pulling pieces to put together first. 

“So, to starting things off, I should say that Ned and I both go to an advanced high school, so we have a bit of a different experience as far as our school.” Peter said. 

“That isn’t to say that we don’t experience bullying or being discriminated against.” 

“No, we definitely do get both but for different reasons.” Peter agreed easily. 

Ned took over. “My family and Peter’s aunt too, they’re both pretty poor. My grandparents came to America from Vietnam and both of my parents are hard workers but they don’t make a lot of money. Both Peter and I have scholarships to attend our school. But a lot of the kids there are rich and…” Ned swallows. “They don’t want us there.” Ned whispered. 

Peter looked downtrodden. 

“We try not to talk too much about it but maybe we should.” Peter said quietly. 

Ned nods succinctly. “I, especially, get called a lot of things, told to go back to my country but I was born here, my parents were…I’m an American. I don’t even speak Vietnamese…” 

Peter rubs his shoulder consolingly. 

“And I know I’m big, there’s something wrong with my thyroid and everyone always has something to say about my size. I can’t help it. I eat pretty healthy, the doctor says I’m healthy and that’s that.” Ned stated. 

“You don’t owe them anything, Ned.” Peter declares. 

“So, I get bullied a lot, so does Peter, but we both get bullied in other ways. I get the Asian and obese abuse and Peter gets more of the jealous abuse because he runs circles around all the rich kids and he hasn’t had any of the advantages that they had.” 

“It all sucks.” Peter sighed. 

“And its dumb, because the teachers and the administration love to boast about anti-bullying campaigns but it’s all bullshit because the people who do the worst bullying are the ones that are on the sports teams or on the academic decathlon team and of course, the administration and teachers keep ignoring the bullying that happens because of their placement on those teams. Its so stupid. So of course I am not going to say anything to those backstabbers. Teachers are supposed to help you!” Ned exclaims, furiously. 

“I know.” Peter agreed. “Teachers get too caught up in the politics of the education industry instead of helping kids that need it. What I’ve noticed at our school is the exclusivity of their position, they got hired at this school, so they must be really good at their job. But they tend to only go out of their way and help the students that have rich parents, or that they would get something in return. It sucks but it is the politics of the situation. It was all real hush hush but this girl went to a party, underage of course and she got talked into drinking this drink. She was so wasted that some guy took advantage of her and uploaded pictures of her to social media. She changed schools after facing all the bullying, the looks in school, the DMs I’m sure she was getting… She was so nice too. She just thought she was making some friends. What if it took a turn and she did something harmful to herself? No consequences would have arisen from that situation, the guy was on the football team. We’re second in the league, the coaches would have made sure nothing happened to their star. It’s disgusting.” Peter threw up his hands. 

“Social media. Let’s talk about that. We covered how much we hate our school and we’ll get to specific instances of our bullying later.” Ned instructed. 

“Okay, social media. It has such a warped perception of reality, like MJ is beautiful but at school, everyone makes comments about her lack of makeup and it really irritates me. They’re always posting their makeup looks with their high-end makeup with their five studio lights in their bedroom but looks awful when they’re at school. Social media isn’t real and people need to stop comparing themselves and trying to make themselves look like that.” 

“And the hate comments. I get so many hate comments from all these accounts that I know are from our school, they feel like they can hide behind their keyboard and say all these mean things to me…and then smile in my face when we become chemistry partners for lab work. I know it’s you and I think you’re a disgusting human being. So no, I’m not going to help you on your lab report, stop messaging me.” 

“So let’s talk about our own experiences with bullying. Ned, you go first.” 

“Okay. Well, I’ve kind of talked about it already but I get a lot of comments yelled at me through the hallway when I’m walking to my classes, I get people throwing my books out of my hands, I get cards with slurs written on them stuffed into my locker. I am always last pick for gym, I was so glad when Peter transferred to our school. I finally had a friend.” 

“Before I get into my experiences, I just want to say that I didn’t have a lot of friends in the public schools – I was always too smart, too advanced and Ned can keep up with me, Tony can keep up with me and it’s just so great to have some people that understand me. Ned is the best friend I ever had; we connect on a level that I don’t think a lot of people will ever get. He has struggles that I do not get but empathize with and I have had struggles that he hasn’t and empathizes with. We come from different types of living, but we are still best friends and will be best friends for the rest of our lives and our children will be best friends.” 

“For real.” Ned said, his voice choked. 

“He is such a good guy, so kind and patient and I know that when we go to college in a couple years, we will find girls that aren’t vapid, conceited and we will be valued. More than we are in that dumb school. We don’t need a trust fund to get accepted to a college, we will do it on our own. And it will feel much better than their empty lives on social media ever will.” 

“Thanks Pete. Same, man.” Ned sniffed, rubbing his nose, overcome with emotion. 

“Bullying. Moving on.” Peter wiped at his eyes one last time. “I have the same bullying issues with being a scholarship student, MJ is the only one who doesn’t care that I don’t have rich parents who paid my way. But one student in particular has it out for me for some reason. I don’t know why, since I transferred, this person hasn’t liked me. They say tons of hurtful things to me, hurt me physically – throwing me into lockers, walls, stairwell handrails – in the view of teachers but because his father donated like $50k to the school, they won’t do anything. I’ve had them shove me into a wall in front of a teacher and they ask what is happening and they just smile, all angelic and said oh I was just helping him and I said no, he wasn’t but the teacher believed him and none of the other students stuck up for me.” Peter shook his head in disgust. 

Peter cleared his throat. 

“Ned and I don’t usually talk this much about our school, this is a pretty big build up of explosive emotion. We try not to let it bother us but it does get a little frustrating. But we only have a short time left. We try and just get good grades and put the rest behind us.” 

“Yeah, my mom has always told me that it doesn’t matter what other people think of you, only what you think of yourself. And I believe her.” 

“Your mom is the best.” Peter beamed. 

“She really is.” 

“Bye, guys! We’re going to finish this! Follow us on Instagram, I’m PParker!” 

“And I’m GuyInTheChair! See ya!” 

I’m crying – Who the hell is bullying these sweet guys?! 

-AND WHAT SCHOOL IS THIS? 

\--I want to spam email the administration 

\---I mean, we could find out… The Stark Tower is in New York… 

\----Manhattan. There can’t be that many… 

\-----Did you notice the lanyard around Ned’s neck? It said Decathalon Team – let’s find the roster and see if we can find either of them 

\------GUYS I FOUND PETER! ITS MIDTOWN SCHOOL OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY 

\-------Omg, y’all I was supposed to start there next years, I just showed my parents this video and told them I wanted to stay where I was, they’re talking to the principal now. I hear yelling, my dad’s really madddd 

Sign Petition for Anti-Bullying at Tech Schools! Justice for Peter and Ned! 

-Signed! 

\--634813 comments – click to expand 

I watch these guys and would have never guessed that they got bullied. I shouldn’t let my bullies have so much control over me… 

-do you have discord? 

\--yes I do. 

\---add me, I’ll be your friend anytime. 

\----Thank you 😊 

This was an emotional video for me. So see the anguish in these young men and know that the school system has failed so badly, hurts. 

-Same. 

\--I’m a teacher at a public school, there is politics here but nowhere near as bad as that. I’m glad I kept to the public sector. I like actually helping my students. 

\---Thank you for actually caring. 

Does MJ get bullied? I wonder. She seems so fierce. 

-I do but nowhere near as bad as these two dweebs. I can handle some airheaded bimbos. -MJ 

\--That’s my girl! -Shuri 

\---She is not your confirmed suitor! Stop commenting! - King T’Challa of Wakanda 

\----Shut up, brother, you’re so boorish. Yawn. -Shuri 

\-----I am your king and you will respect me! - King T’Challa of Wakanda. 

\------I’m telling Maman about this. -Shuri 

\-------T’Challa be nice to your sister, for Bast’s sake. -Ramonda 

\--------Fine. -King T’Challa of Wakanda 

\---------Lady MJ, will you be visiting next summer? -Okoye 

\----------I wouldn’t miss the chance to antagonize T’Challa in person and I would love to see Shuri. -MJ 

\-----------I can’t wait. -Shuri 

\------------Me either.... -.- -King T’Challa of Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and added some comments to previous chapters as well last night. Which made this work go over 50k words which is crazy!
> 
> 39 - Tony teaches Peter how to drive  
> 40 - School shopping with Harley and Peter  
> 41 - HP 3 with Loki  
> 42 - Surface laptop review  
> 43 - Helen Cho on STEM scholarships for girls ft. MJ


	39. August 11, 2017 – Teaching Peter How To Drive

August 11, 2017 – Teaching Peter How To Drive

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel. I am here with Peter…” 

“Hello!” Peter chirped happily, interrupting Tony. Tony levelled a look at him and he held up his hands in surrender. 

“So, we’re going to start out with an automatic vehicle and work our way from there. Let’s go!” Tony gestured to the car. 

The scene cut to Tony peering at a steaming engine, Peter pale next to him. The shot widened to a huge oak tree embedded in the Audi car. The engine was steaming. 

“Omigosh, I am like so sorry Mr. Stark! I cannot pay for this what so ever but I swear my first invention will be like all yours.” 

“Ah, don’t worry about it, kid. And lesson #143 – never promise your intellectual projects to someone else. Not even to me. Always get a contract. I’ll get you an appointment with my lawyer.” 

“Uh, don’t you have a legal team?” Peter asked. 

“Eh. Not someone SI loyal, someone independent.” 

“Um, okay. Are you really not mad?” Peter asked, eyes pleading. 

“Course not. FRIDAY, can you bring out junk car #45?” 

“Certainly, bringing out Tesla #4.” 

“WHAT? A TESLA?” Peter yelped. 

“Yup. They’re junk. I mean sure if I ruin a rim on one wheel, I can afford to get all four replaced but the ordinary consumer cannot. Soo junk. If you’re going to be good at crashing cars, let’s do some accident training.” 

“Accident training?” 

“How to react in an accident. Of course, most driving schools make you recite from a book but this is real life training. So feel honored!” Tony chirped as he patted his head as the white car came into view. 

Peter hesitantly trailed behind. 

“So, first…hydroplaning. Very scary but not rare situation. Do you know what hydroplaning is?” 

“Uh, no. And now I don’t think I want to.” 

“Okay so come look at the tires.” Peter dutifully trots over. “See these grooves?” Peter nodded. “The tire manufacturers create tread or grooves on tires to channel the water beneath the tires, this creates higher friction with the road surface and can prevent or minimize instances of hydroplaning. Hydroplaning is skidding or sliding of tires across a surface. This occurs when a tire encounters more water than it can scatter. Water pressure in the front of the wheel pushes water under the tire and then the tire is separated from the road by a thin layer of water and loses traction and that loss of traction is loss of steering, braking and power control.” 

“Note to self, do not drive in the rain.” Peter mumbled, scared out of his mind. 

“You can, just don’t drive like a maniac. Be cautious. The most dangerous time is the first ten minutes of a light rain storm. The light rain mixes with oil residue on the road surface and it creates the perfect condition for a hydroplaning accident. So here are things that are important, keep your tires inflated to the correct PSI, pounds per square inch, they usually tell you on the drivers side of the car. Newer cars will tell you what the PSI is on your menu but you should always carry a manual measurement tool. Never drive with less than perfect tires, they are literally the part of the car that should be the most up to date. They could save your life. Slow down when the roads are wet, turn off cruise control, don’t drive in puddles or standing water.” 

“Okay, take care of tires, check.” 

“Now, let’s crash this car.” 

“WHAT?” 

“You need to learn how to respond. I’m not totally crazy.” 

Peter eyed Tony but Tony threw his keys at him and Peter caught them. 

“What should I do?”

“Well, hit the tree next to the one you already hit.” Peter glared at Tony and slammed the driver door shut. 

“Now, when driving always keep your arms loose, never ramrod straight. This is because if you get into an accident and the force from the steering wheel goes into your arms, your arms won’t break. This is very important. You didn’t have them bent so let’s do that again.” 

Peter crashed again, but a little more forcefully. 

“Good. Your arms are not broken so that is definitely good.” Tony remarked. “So never admit fault at an accident. Never ever. The safety features will bring the car to a stop so do not let the safety features hurt you or give you whiplash.” 

“Okay, got it.” 

“Now, let’s go over the basics of car ownership. FRIDAY, bring car #415.” 

“Yes, Boss.” 

Tony and Peter got out of the second crashed car. 

“Try not to crash this one.” Peter scowled and crossed his arms. The car stopped in front of them. “Here are some important things to keep in mind.” He popped the hood. “There are oils that go into the engine, always make sure you have enough windshield fluid, oil, brake fluid and gas at all times. Some other important things to have are a windshield brush. We live in New York and get our fair share of snow. This one has a brush on the end and an ice remove on the other. Only use this ice remover on the windshields, it will scratch the paint.” Peter nodded. 

“So let’s go!” Peter dove into the driver seat. He buckled in and waited for Tony to do the same before turning on the engine. It turned over instantly and Peter looked dutifully at Tony. 

“Put it in drive and let off the brake.” Peter gently lifted his foot. The car jetted forward, Peter slammed back on the brakes, sending Peter and Tony forward abruptly. “Gently. It’ll get smoother with practice.” 

They went and practiced driving and backing up on the property they were on. 

“Now, time to go into the real road!” Tony chirped. 

“WHAT?!” Peter yelped. 

“See you next time folks!” Tony waved. 

“Tony, you cannot be serious, I need more pract…” The video ended. 

Peter is such an icon.   
-We stann  
\--Stan culture is for dweebs  
\---DWEEBS ARE US

Wish I had cars to just crash, although Tony does have a point about real crashing experience.   
-I know, right. 

Well, this video is very informational, I’ll be showing my Civics class this, thank you Tony.   
-No problem, glad I could help. -TS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 - School shopping with Harley and Peter  
> 41 - HP 3 with Loki  
> 42 - Surface laptop review
> 
> FYI, chapter 49 is the official first chapter of 2018, I am super excited for that but I do have some missing chapters for 2019, so if you all have any ideas, let me know, I'll take them into consideration! 
> 
> ALSO I have uploaded the first chapter of my other Marvel story that I was working on before the pandemic started, summer is usually really busy for me but now that summer is ending, I think I will have more time to write. Updates will be every two weeks, quicker if I get more chapters done. I had a beta ish type person who really only gave me feedback, so all errors are mine. It is called Iron Man: Redux. It is a Peter Parker mentorship fic, post Siberia. I got hit with some inspiration from Reddit and it all stemmed from that. I have some written but it's a lot different from this story, less light hearted. But I hope you guys might read it and leave some kudos or even views. That would really make me happy. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support and giving Tony love. 
> 
> I'm still not over Endgame, but I guess that's why we all write these stories. 
> 
> Thank you all <3 Stay safe.


	40. September 1, 2017 - Peter and Tony go school shopping, yikes! Ft Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I am going to start using my twitter for fanfiction updates! Follow me at aware_mermaid and yell at me if I lapse in posting! I will be posting updates and blocks I get, as well as other ficlet ideas that I have to get off my chest. 
> 
> Come hang out with me!

September 1, 2017 - Peter and Tony go school shopping, yikes! Ft Harley

“Welcome back to my channel. This is Tony Stark and I am currently in hell.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Mr. Stark.” Peter frowned at the camera. 

“Yeah. We’re clearly awesome.” Harley piped up. 

“Um no.” Tony deadpanned. “I am in a shopping mall, tricked into school shopping with you two. This is clearly hell.” 

“Well, you promised to pay for our new clothes and school supplies.” Peter started. 

“Uh huh! Pay for them, not be forced to okay all your clothes.” 

“Well, we just figured we could do it together! A bonding activity!” Harley grinned. 

“A bonding…Between you two?! Why can’t you bond like normal teenagers? Over movies or video games, or whatever!” 

“Because this is much more fun.” Harley smirked. 

Tony scowled into the camera. 

“So we’re at Target.” Tony grumbled. 

“For school supplies and lunch boxes, backpacks. Yes.” Peter replied dutifully. 

“Right. Let’s go.” Tony grabbed a red shopping cart and started towards the back of the store. “You both have your lists?” They held up their cardboard lists they received from the school. 

“Biology is making me get a four inch binder for our lab book. What a waste!” Harley complained. 

“Ugh, at least you don’t have two foreign languages, how am I supposed to keep up with two different variations of Latin and keep them straight. This sucks.” Peter complained. 

“TWO?” Harley yelped. 

“Ugh, it’s the worst. Spanish and French.” 

“Languages have always been easy for me.” Tony could help but pipe up. 

The two boys rolled their eyes. 

“Course.” Peter muttered. 

“Duh.” Harley said half a second later. 

“Um, excuse me, what do you mean by that?” Tony frowned. 

“You’re like a super genius.” 

“No…” Tony said slowly. “My mother introduced Italian when I was young, it is when the brain is most susceptible to foreign language absorption. So it’s easier for me.” 

“Ugh, wish I wanted to learn languages more when I was younger.” Peter pouted. 

“Okay, school supplies! Go crazy.” The two boys darted between the aisles and picked up binders, folders, notebook, loose paper, printer paper, calculators, highlighters and pens and pencils. 

“How come Peter gets a graphing calculator?” Harley frowned in the cart. 

Tony glanced in the cart. 

“Uh, it’s on his list.” Tony said slowly. 

“Well, I didn’t get one!” Harley said hotly. 

“Um, well, you don’t have that on your list.” 

“You have to treat us equally!” Harley crossed his arms. 

“Harley, you don’t need one.” 

“I don’t care!” Harley frowned deeply. 

“Okay, fine, get one.” Tony gave in and Harley flounced off. 

“Parker, where’d you get that calculator at?” 

“Oh, do you have to take advanced statistics too?” Peter asked. 

“Something like that.” 

“Ugh, I’m not looking forward to it at all!” He complained. 

Soon, but not soon enough, they made their way out of target with their cart flowing over with the white and red bags taking up most of the room in the back of his SUV. 

They ride to the part of the mall that Tony was looking forward to the least. The clothes stores. 

Tony gets out the vlogging camera and follows the two boys as they heap clothes upon clothes in the two carts that they insist they keep separate at Kohl’s. They get shorts, pants, witty t-shirts, multiple pairs of sneakers, some flannels. 

It doesn’t seem like that much, but it ended up taking five hours. 

“So you’re good?” 

“I got everything on my list!” Peter chirps. 

“Me too!” 

“Okay, let’s get some food. I’m feeling meat. How’s steak?” 

“Sure!” They agree easily. 

Tony quickly parks in the closest steakhouse and was seated almost immediately. 

Tony quickly orders a New York Strip and the boys order steak and lobster. 

“Have you ever had lobster, Harley?” Tony asks taking a sip of water as he waits for their appetizers to get to the table. 

“No, but if I don’t like it, Peter says he’ll eat it.” 

“I will!” Peter agrees, sipping his strawberry lemonade happily. 

“Sure, after your salads.” Tony frowned at his father behavior. He sighed to himself, it seems inevitable. 

“When are you graduating again, Harley?” Peter asks as he speared some lettuce on his fork and stuffed it in his mouth, the ranch dressing making the salad palatable. He hated salad. 

“This year! I can’t wait. Mom’s not thrilled me being so far but I’ve wanted to move to New York after the whole Mandarin thing so, I don’t know why she’s surprised that I only applied to New York schools.” He shrugged. 

“It’ll be great to have both of you here all the time.” Tony took a bite of the flatbread that came as an appetizer, followed by a bite of salad. 

“Didn’t you used to drink a lot? I used to see that in the magazines…” Harley asked curiously. 

“Yes, I’m sober now.” Tony answered him. 

“That’s good. Alcohol is horrible.” He shuddered. 

“It is. My dad wasn’t nice when he drank.” 

“Mine either…” Harley looked down. 

“I thought he left.” 

“He did. But he was mean to my mom a lot. I’m glad he left, even if it made my mom sad.” 

Peter looked down at his plate, sorrowful. 

“Anyways! Let’s get off the sad stuff! We are all happy and healthy and that is really the most important thing.” Tony lifted his glass and the boys followed suit. 

The waiter had arrived with their meals. 

“Oh, looks great.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. I’ll pass along your message to the chef.” 

Tony quickly dug into his food, the boys doing the same. 

“Make sure there is no shell before you eat it. It can be really small, its hard to get it all when it gets cleaned.” He cautioned them. “It’ll slice your throat.” 

Peter and Harley carefully felt their lobster and felt nothing and doused it with butter. They devoured both proteins happily. 

He smiled at the plate, forgetting there was a vlogging camera taping him the entire time. 

He made his way to the Tower where May was waiting for him. 

“How’d it go?” She teased. 

“Horrible!” He complained but couldn’t help but smile. 

I STAN A TONY DAD

OMG SO CUTE

Can I die of cuteness overload? 

I LOVE THISSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 chapters of 2017 left!! OMG! Thank you all for the kudos and reads. It's very appreciated.


	41. September 15, 2017 - Tony reviews Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Forty One  
September 15, 2017 - Tony reviews Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 

“Hello and welcome back to my channel. Today, we’re back with Loki and talking about the third book in the Harry Potter series. Welcome back, Loki.” Tony smirked at the man dressed in all black with his arms crossed. 

“Yes, let’s read about more child abuse. My favorite topic.” He ground out behind gritted teeth. 

“Anyways… During the summer, Harry is told about a man who had escaped from prison, Sirius Black. Around this time, Aunt Marge came to stay for a while and insults Harry’s parents multiple times. Harry had a bout of accidental magic and blows up his Aunt. Harry leaves the Dursleys via the Knight Bus where he is greeted by the Minister of Magic. He rents a room and awaits the start of school. In Diagon Alley, Harry finishes his schoolwork, admires a Firebolt broomstick in the window of a shop, and after some time, finds his friends Ron and Hermione. At a pet shop, Hermione buys a cat named Crookshanks, who chases Scabbers, Ron's aging pet rat. Ron is most displeased. The night before they all head off to Hogwarts, Harry overhears Ron's parents discussing the fact that Sirius Black is after Harry.”

“More adults abusing Harry, fabulous.” 

“The students board the Hogwarts Express but Harry is attacked by a Dementor, who preys on individuals who have bad memories.” 

“No surprise there why they picked him…” Loki groused. 

“The new Professor of the Dark Arts Remus Lupin rescues him. During a divination class, the Professor foretold his death by reading tea leaves and seeing a Grim, a large black dog symbolizing death.” 

“How warming. How authentic is her fortune telling – does she have a consistent prophecy record? Is she able to see the astral plane? Does she use crystal balls, tarot cards or palms in addition to reading the answers in tea leaves?” 

Tony stared blankly at Loki. 

“Anyways…Sirius Black breaks into Hogwarts and destroys the Fat Lady portrait that guards Gryffindor Tower and the professors are on high alert. During the next weekend trip, Hogsmeade it is called, Harry’s best friend, Ron’s twin brothers give him the Maurader’s map written by four pranksters. He gets this map because he cannot go to Hogsmeade because his permission slip was not signed. He overhears information that Sirius Black betrayed his parents, resulting in their murder.” 

“But not facts? Is this not true?” Loki ponders. 

“It isn’t… but there was no trial so it is just the public that believes this.” Loki scoffs but does not comment further. “The dementors are still a problem for Harry so he gets a lesson on a way to get them away from him, the Patronus charm. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor teaches him, Harry feels he is moderately successful but he does not feel successful.” 

“Interesting… Latin for protector…Intriguing…” 

Tony just stares at him, unable to fathom keeping that number of languages straight in his own head. 

“Right, so Harry returns to the dorm, discovers evidence that Hermione’s cat has eaten Ron’s rat. Drama ensues…” 

“Teenagers.” He scoffed. 

“One night, Sirius Black breaks into the dormitory and slashes the curtains around Ron’s bed, the Gryffindor boys are all frightened. When at Hagrid’s cabin comforting him after the execution of one of the animals he cares for, Hermione finds Scabbers in a milk jug. Hermione, Ron and Hermione are leaving, reeling from the sound of the axe, a large black dog approaches them and pounces on Ron, dragging him under the Whomping Willow.” 

“Well, now, it is getting good.” Loki purred as he leaned forward. “Sirius Black, obviously.” 

“Why do you know everything?” Tony whined. “How could you possibly know that is Sirius Black?”

“The Grim, foretold by the prophet.” 

“She’s not a prophet…” Tony grumbled. 

“Foretelling of a big black dog, a Grim, clearly it is this creature. I wonder if he has murder in mind. That would be truly exciting.” 

“Exciting? He’s fourteen!” Tony paused. “I think.” 

“I killed a hundred people by the time I was fourteen.” Loki waved his hand. 

“What?” Tony yelled, scandalized. 

“Warrior culture, do keep up, Stark.” 

“Okay, let’s get back to this.” 

“Quite.” 

“Harry and Hermione dash after them, they moved through a tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. They find the black dog has transformed into Sirius Black and is in a room with Ron. Harry, Ron and Hermione manage to disarm him but before they can do anything, Professor Lupin enters and disarms Harry. Harry and his friends are horrified when the two embraced. Once the students calmed down, Lupin begins to explain but are interrupted by the Potions Professor, Snape, who tries to attack Black. Harry and Hermione disarm him quickly. Lupin and Black quickly explain that the real murderer of Harry’s parents is not Black but Peter Pettigrew – who is presumed dead but was hiding all these years as Scabbers.” 

“Eugh.” Loki looked green. “This creature was their pet for how many years. How many times did those innocent boys change in front of him? I think I may be sick.” 

“OH GROSS!” Tony exclaimed. “I don’t want to think about that!” 

“Me either, Stark!” 

“Eugh.” Tony shivered. 

“Scabbers is forced into transforming by Lupin who ultimately confesses, Harry tries to bring him to Hogwarts to free his godfather, Sirius Black, as it turns out, so he can live with him but Lupin has forgotten his controlling tonic for the werewolf inside him. Sirius Black turns back into the dog and protects the students. Out of nowhere, a swarm of Dementors descends on Harry and he faints.” 

“Those infernal things again.” 

“Harry awakens and using Hermione’s time travel device that she received when she elected to take all the courses offered, they rescue the creature from execution and Black. The next day, Harry is saddened to learn that Snape has revealed Lupin’s werewolf status and Lupin resigned in wake of the scandal. On the train ride home, he receives an owl-post letter from Sirius giving permission for his Hogsmeade weekends, confirmation that he is safe and in hiding and a small pet owl for Ron – as he stole his pet rat. Harry feels slightly uplifted as he returns to spend his summers with the Dursleys.” 

“With those infernal child abusing…” Loki descended into another guttural language that Tony did not recognize. 

“Well, see you next time!” Tony chirped. 

“Stark, how dare you…” 

I’m living for these videos. 

So hilarious.

More Loki!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter! Just finished this so I'm throwing it up. Hope to get 42&43 done this weekend, YIKES. 
> 
> I edited a lot of the plot and eliminated the non essential minor plot points just to not make it super long and boring. We know what happens, etc. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	42. September 29, 2017 – Surface Laptop Review 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.techradar.com/reviews/microsoft-surface-laptop-review/2
> 
> all info and opinions from this site. I don’t know much about computers but I do like how the surface looks feels when I go on best buy dates with my bf. :D

September 29, 2017 – Surface Laptop Review 2017

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel! My name is Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer. Today we have the new Surface Laptop.”

He motioned to a silver laptop sitting in front of him. 

“Overall, the laptop has a gorgeous design, is unfortunately well-built, great screen and very good performance. The drawbacks are that the Windows 10 S is limited – a definite con for thrifty people, no USB-C, lack of other ports and not upgradeable. Now, the cons I listed, for the regular consumer might not be a deal breaker, but for the IT enthusiasts, who love to have the most powerful laptop that they possibly can, this is a definite con. The USB-C is how you can hook into a dock, making you able to have multiple monitors, so you can multi-task more efficiently. There is no HDMI cable to hook up an additional monitor, at the very minimum.” 

Tony spun the laptop around and opened it. 

“The Surface starts at $799, if you want to upgrade the CPU to an i5, that would $999 which also includes a 2.5GHz Intel Core i5-7200U along with 4GB of RAM and 128GB SSD. The next level is $1,599 is Intel Core i7 processor, 8GB of RAM and 258GB SSD. The final is a whopping $2,199 with the same i7 processor, 16GB of RAM and 512GB SSD. The laptop comes with Windows 10 S, which only allows apps to run after they’ve been downloaded from the app store. If you want to upgrade that to Windows 10 Pro, that will cost an additional $49.00 after 12/31/2017 before that it is free! So, get that free upgrade!” 

Tony ran his fingers over the body of the laptop. Tony ran his hands over the keyboard. 

“It features a full aluminum lid and body with plastic keys. They feature Alcantara fabric material which is laser cut to fit the keyboard and gives the Surface a pleasant feel, especially when typing. The key travel is satisfying, with 1.5mm of travel giving you a decent physical response when typing. The speakers are placed behind the keyboard, which keeps the body slim while giving a decent sound experience.”

Tony gestured to the ports on the side of the laptop.

“The ports on this laptop is a USB 3.0, Mini DisplayPort and Microsoft’s proprietary Surface Connect power and docking port, which is fine but you gotta pay that extra money, instead of using the dock you already have, which is ANNOYING.”

Tony gestured to the screen with his hands. 

“The screen is a bright and vibrant 13.5-inch PixelSense touchscreen display which is reinforced with Corning Gorilla Glass 3 for protection against scratches. The resolution is 2256 x 1504, which gives it a pixel density of 201 ppi. The Surface’s screen is taller, which gives more screen room when working but you will have the black lines if watching widescreen videos. The trackpad feels nice and the battery is good enough to make it through the entire workday without dying.” 

Tony closed the laptop. 

“Overall, it’s a good laptop but its your choice. See you next time y’all!” 

“Clear!” The videographer yelled and Tony exhaled. 

He loved his YouTube channel, he did but he just had a lot of other thoughts going on in his head. 

SI was doing well but Pepper kept bugging him for meeting and meeting and he just didn’t want to put that much energy into his father’s company. That was why he made her CEO. Sigh. 

And he kept getting more and more messages from someone that he’d rather not talk to. Like ever. 

“FRI? Anything new?” 

“Boss, you have 37 unread messages from Mr. Rogers.” 

He slammed his head on the table. 

“Ow.” He whined as he rubbed his head. “Anything that I would actually respond to?” 

“Mr. Parker has posted a selfie on Instagram?” 

“Perfect. Pull it up, FRI!” He beamed as he looked at the adorable selfie that his intern took. “Comment: AW THEY GROW UP SO FAST.” 

“Yes, Boss.” A second passed. “Mr. Parker has replied that you are a troll.” 

“I can live with that.” 

I can live with only getting apps of the App Store. I think this would be the right laptop for college. Sweet.  
Reply: Me too. I’m gonna get it. 

I hate the laptop videos UGH bring Peter back

I’m not going to say I hate them but BRING PETER BACK. 

Would you ever do vlogs?  
Reply: YES VLOGS!  
Reply: Maybe. -TS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my twitter @aware_mermaid for updates on my two Marvel fics, this one and Redux.


	43. October 13, 2017 – Helen Cho on STEM scholarship program for girls ft. MJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings of bullying.

October 13, 2017 – Helen Cho on STEM scholarship program for girls ft. MJ

“Hello YouTube, my name is Dr. Helen Cho and I’m very excited to have Michelle here with me.” 

“MJ.” 

“Yes, dear.” 

MJ rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I am here to talk about STEM.” Helen smiled at the camera. 

“Too long have the men reigned over the sciences, it is time for us to take it back!” MJ shook her fist at the camera. 

“Yes, less hate, more STEM studies enthusiasm.” Helen lowered MJ’s fist. 

“I’m angry, not hateful.” MJ muttered. 

“Entirely valid, Michelle.” 

“MJ.” 

“MJ, sorry.” Helen apologized. “Anyways, generally there are a lot more men in the STEM field than women, thus our studies and theories are often discounted more than if a man would put them forth. In spite of this, some women have pushed through and gone onto make great strides in the field. I am here to offer thirty places in my scholarship program, providing a full ride to a STEM program, bachelor’s and master’s. Dr. Stark has generously donated to make the ten spots I had initially to thirty. Get the requirement and application in the video description.” 

“Yeah, nerds. We can’t let them overwhelm the STEM world. We need to fight tooth and nail for every article, every experiment, every study, every single mention. Because no one is going to fight for us. We have to do it ourselves. Especially my black sisters, we need to fight for our education!” 

“Thank you, MJ. I hope to see many different ethnicities present and different walks of life. Please, I urge you to apply. We will make our decision by December 1, 2017, in time for the spring semester.” 

“Who’s we?” 

“A board of female scientists and Dr. Stark.” 

“So only one male?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

“I hope to meet some of you soon!” Dr. Helen Cho’s smiling face ended with the urge to apply. 

MJ slammed her locker shut and sighed as hair swung in her face again. She really needed to get a good weave put into her head. She opened her planner and penned in the Saturday block, need weave appt. call Aunt Tia. 

Slam! 

Someone slammed into her and her books, notebooks and planner went sailing to the floor, her following closely behind. Her hands shot out and helped her not fall on her face. She got to her feet and picked up her books without a word. 

Because that’s what these assholes wanted, to make her look like the angry black woman. Well, not today. She was better than that. 

She glared at the person who slammed into her. 

Flash Thompson. What a tool. 

“You think you’re so great.” He sneered. 

“I do, actually.” MJ smirked. Flash faltered. 

“Disgusting.” 

“What? That I actually have self confidence that doesn’t come from how many likes I get from Instagram?” She mocked. 

“How the hell did you get on Stark’s channel? By sleeping with Parker? Whoring yourself out?” He smirked vindictively as the teenage girls around her started whispering. 

MJ refused to feel cowed. 

“First of all, ew. Peter’s my friend. Second, Peter’s a catch for the girl he chooses. Third, I’m gay. So wrong on all accounts.” 

“Ew. I changed in the same room as her.” A girl whispered to her friend. MJ whirled around on the girl, who whitened. 

“Like I would ever be interested in you, Mary-Beth. Your heart is ugly so your beauty is irrelevant.” The girl scoffed, looking offended to high heaven. “Beauty fades.” MJ called after her as Mary-Beth ushered away, embarrassed. 

“Well, I still think Parker paid Stark to get you on that channel.” 

“With what money?” Peter’s voice came from behind Flash. Flash whirled around and transferred his glare to Peter. Peter looked unaffected. “You remind me every day that I am an orphan and I live with my poor Aunt. So I’m confused. Am I rich or am I poor?” He put his finger to his chin. 

“Well…we-we-well, it had to be something.” 

“MJ is my friend and I introduced her to Mr. Stark.” Peter shrugged easily. “So, this is something else…” 

“No, it isn’t! She isn’t…” 

“Isn’t what?” Peter asked sharply. “Smart, confident?” 

“She isn’t ME!” Flash yelled. 

“Yes.” Peter said slowly. “She isn’t. Because she is nice and actually my friend and hell would have to freeze over for me to introduce you to Mr. Stark in a way other than informing him of who is cruel to me in this damn school. I can’t wait to graduate.” He scoffed as he walked next to MJ, dismissing Flash. “Ready for Chem?” He asked her. 

“Always.” She smirked as they walked to their class calmly. 

“You’ll regret this!” Flash yelled. 

Peter turned around. 

“I think you’ll find that I’m not the one that will regret this…You will. One day. And I can’t wait for that day.” 

Flash fumed silently. 

This is amazing! I wasn’t sure I’d be able to afford college in Bio. Now, maybe I can really make something of myself. 

I LOVE THIS! I am a Accounting major but my bff wasn’t sure if she would be able to finish her degree I’ll have to send her this video! 

I love that Tony does help us minorities and actually cares and puts his money in valuable places. I see you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my twitter @aware_mermaid for updates on my two Marvel fics, this one and Redux.


	44. November 11, 2017 – Pepper Potts – my makeup routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! Listen guys, I have had ZERO writing time in three weeks... ITS TORTURE! Literally jampacked with loudness, irritating people and not the perfect writing time. I had a few hours on this Friday night so I was able to write this chapter! 
> 
> This is makeup focused, if that isn't your thing, feel free to skip. I am a female and like makeup but I don't forsee many of these types of videos. I just thought it would be fun :)

44 - November 11, 2017 – Pepper Potts – my makeup routine

“Hello, everyone.” Pepper Potts smiled without an ounce of makeup on, smiling blearily at the camera. In her hands was a Starbucks cup. “My name is Pepper Potts.” 

“It is currently…” Pepper glanced at her phone. “6:09 in the morning. And it is far too early, but the Tower has a Starbucks, thank god, so I have a wonderful Pumpkin Spice Latte. I’m grateful it’s still in season because, at heart, I am a basic bitch.” She smiled as she placed the cup down after taking a generous sip. “Now, I thought it would be fun to show you my skincare routine, so I am going to share the products I use and the shades and all that fun stuff…I am so tired.” She sighed and picked up the cup and took another sip. 

“I usually do this at home around this time, and I don’t have to be in front of a camera when I do this in my apartment bathroom. So first, sunscreen.” She picked up a white bottle. “This is the Lancôme UV Expert Aquagel Defense sunscreen, Primer and Moisturizer with 50 SPF. Now, as you can tell, I am very pale, and I need to protect my skin from the sun, which is very important to me. Gotta fight that aging.” She poured some into her hands and patted it into her skin, neck, and ears. “Make sure you get the ears.” 

“Next, I take the Urban Decay Eye Primer Potion and prime my eyelids for eyeshadow.” She takes the doofah applicator and placing a small amount of product on each eyelid. “It’s important to prime the eyes to keep the shadow in place and to prevent staining, although I am not using very pigmented colors, just my personal preference. I prefer neutral eyes and a glossier, slightly bright lip. So that’s where we are going to go.” 

“The palette I am using today is the classic Naked is from Urban Decay. I am going to be working darkhorse, which is this beautiful medium warm brown; I work that into my crease and work it into the entire crease line and blend out the line, so it isn’t as harsh.” She blended out the color and got a new brush. “Using a new brush, I apply a lighter color to the lid, I am using the shade buck, which is a light brown shade, and then applying smog on top, which is a shimmer shadow, to make it a little sparkly. Then I like to finish it off with a white color in my inner corner, using the shade virgin.” Pepper clicked the palette shut. She peered in the mirror, tilting her eyes and nodding satisfactorily. 

“Next, I am going to fill in my brows with the Anastasia Beverly Hills DipBrow Pomade in the shade blonde with my ABH brush #12 while I talk a little bit about makeup.” She opened the pot and started to fill in her brows. “Stark Industries and the tech industries, whether it is weapons or technology, it is still a very male dominant industry. Makeup is this weird sort of thing that women have. Men created cosmetics and always told women how to wear makeup and make themselves more desirable, more attractive. Women, nowadays, take makeup and use it like a suit of armor. Personally, I love makeup. I don’t do it to make myself more beautiful. I think I am plenty beautiful without any; I am not ashamed of my natural skin. But when I have a glossy lip, some eyeshadow on, my mascara on. It’s crazy how much stronger I feel. How much more empowered I feel. I can go into a board meeting, and I can go toe to toe with any man and take them down. I feel confident. I feel beautiful. I feel strong. That’s why I wear makeup. I didn't wear it for Tony although he gets why I like it when we were together and my current boyfriend…I don’t wear it for him either. So that answers many questions that I get from stupid men who think I only wear makeup to get more men. I have enough men in my life, and I don’t need more, believe me. Anyways… Brows are done… I will take the Perversion mascara from Urban Decay on the lashes.” 

“I use Shapetape from Tarte in the shade…” Pepper peered at the bottom of the tube. “16N fair to light. This is kind of dark, but I use it to cover up my under-eye bags and dark circles, followed by a full coverage foundation that will cover up any shade differences. I take it along my nose, my under eyes, any blemishes I get or dark spots…” She took a brush and gently buffed it into the skin with a brush. 

“Then I take my Estee Lauder Double Wear Stay in Place Foundation in the shade…” Pepper peered again. “1N0 Porcelain over the top with a beauty blender and bounce all the product into place.” She settled all the foundation into her face, pleased with the finish. “Then I take the Laura Mercier translucent loose setting powder only on the places where I used concealer.” 

“Next, I take a bronzer brush, and I take the Tarte Amazonian Clay Waterproof Bronzer in the shade Park Ave Princess. I take it around the edge of the face and just warm up my skin a little bit. I then take Tarte’s blush in bright peach to accent my skin tone and put it on my cheekbones, and then I take ABH’s Sugar Glow Kit with this shade…Gumdrop for my highlighter.” 

Pepper pulled back and looked at her self in the mirror. She seemed satisfied. 

“I then take the MAC Prep, and Prime+ spray and use that as my setting spray to keep that in place.” She sprayed it all over her face. “Then I use my favorite lip product, Dior’s Addict Lip Maximizer Plumping Gloss in the shade berry.” She swiped some on her lips. She smiled at the camera. “Let’s go kick some ass, girls.” 

She blew a kiss at the camera. 

THIS IS WHY I LOVE PEPPER!

Can every man see this explanation for wearing makeup? I WEAR IT FOR ME, NOT YOU!

Yawnnnnn. So boring. 

I love this!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When outlining this story, I was like ooh Pepper doing her makeup, that sounds fun. Cue me spending an hour on ulta finding the perfect shades for her, trying to line it up with the 2017 year - I may have missed some. Was highlighting all the rage then as it is now? IDK I DON'T HIGHLIGHT! I wear eyeshadow, some foundation MAYBE and mascara and that's really all I have time for/ambition for. 
> 
> I spent far too much time finding the perfect shades to work on Gwenyth Paltrow's complexion from Iron Man and she is kind of close to my skin tone and she wears more natural looks that I wear and definitely more bougie products, in my mind than my cheap butt does. 
> 
> Thank you ALLL FOR THE 1000 KUDOS Holy cow! Neverrrrr thought it would be this popular, I appreciate all the views, all the comments, all the kudos! 20K people have read this mess and I am so grateful omg. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone and I will hopefully see you soon! 
> 
> @awaremermaid on twitter for any updates and to see if I'm still alive. 
> 
> BAIII


	45. November 24th, 2017 – Thanksgiving – May, Peter, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy

November 24th, 2017 – Thanksgiving – May, Peter, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy 

“Hello, everyone, and welcome back to my channel! Today we are celebrating THANKSGIVING!” He beamed into the camera, and it panned back to him in a suite in the Tower. “Today, we are here at the suite that Peter lives in with his Aunt. MAY!” He yelled down the suite. 

“WHAT?” She yelled back. 

“I want to introduce you to YouTube.” He yelled back at a slightly lower tone; she could hear him. 

“Okay, okay,” May grumbled as she made her way on camera. She was wearing a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a nice sweater. “Hello YouTube, I’m May, Peter’s aunt. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“I’m sure they’re going to love you. Just like Peter.” 

She laughed. “I’m not a quirky teenager, Tony.” 

“Well, they like me for some reason…Anyways! We are here today to celebrate the day of Thanks! If you live elsewhere, I’m sure you are aware of the holiday here in America. We eat a lot of food and say what we are thankful for. I brought lasagna.” 

“Which isn’t a typical food.” 

“We aren’t a typical family.” He turned to the camera. “Families of choice, people, they are a thing. If your family is not nice to you, please consider making a family of choice.” 

“Yes. I agree, wholeheartedly.” May said seriously. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Oh, that must be Pepper.” May rushed to the door. 

“Oh, that fun time when you have to see your ex and her new boyfriend…” Tony winked at the camera. 

“Hi, Boss.” Happy said as he shrugged off his outer coat, revealing a luxuriously soft sweater underneath. 

“Hi, Hap. How’re things?” 

“Oh, you know. Fine.” He shrugged happily. Happy was always the sort of easy-going man that Tony wished he could be. 

“Tony, I need you to sign those…” Pepper started. Tony held up a hand. 

“First of all, I’m vlogging, so no revealing company secrets. Second of all, it’s Thanksgiving, Pepper. No business on holidays. It’s like a law.” 

“It’s not a law, Tony.” 

“It should be.” 

“Mister Stark, you have to see this float!” Peter’s voice cut through Tony’s irritation like a hot knife through butter. 

“Coming!” Anything to get out of that situation. 

“Look at that!” He pointed. 

“WOW!” Tony breathed as he sat down. It was a team Iron Man float with Spider-Man and War Machine on it. 

“That’s amazing.” Peter breathed. 

“It is.” Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder and brought him in for a hug. “I can’t believe I am a part of the parade.” 

“You’ve done a lot for New York, Mister Stark.” 

“A lot of people have. I’m not that special.” 

“Come on, Tones, you know you’re our special little snowflake.” Rhodey’s warm voice came from behind Tony, causing him to turn suddenly. 

“Rhodey!” He exclaimed happily. “I didn’t know you were coming.” 

“That is the point of a surprise, Tony,” Rhodey said warmly, his brown eyes lighting up in amusement. 

“I thought you were with your mom this time?” 

“She thought you needed me more, and I agree.” 

“Well, did you bring her pie?” Tony asked, and Rhodey facepalmed. “Well, it’s important!” 

“Of course, I did. Mom’s famous peach pie.” 

“Is it dessert before and then dinner? Because I am an adult, and I can make sound decisions.” 

“No. Food first and then pie.” 

“But…pie…” 

“It is hard being an adult.” 

“It’s the worst!” Tony whined, Peter, laughing beside him. 

“Food’s ready!” May called through the suite. The next time she looked, everyone was seated. There was a generous display of food. There was the turkey, potatoes, carrots, squash, corn, peas, biscuits, lasagna, green bean casserole, and lots of gravy. 

They all dug in and hmmed at the deliciousness of the spread. 

“This is great, May,” Tony said, around a mouthful of food. 

“Thank you, Tony. I’m glad we could all make it.” 

“Me too.” 

“The lasagna is great, Tony.” Pepper commented. 

“Thanks, my Mom’s recipe.” 

“Let’s say what we are all thankful for.” May started. “I’ll start. I am thankful for another sort of adult that can help me keep an eye on Peter.” 

“Hey!” Peter whined. 

“He is a handful.” Tony’s eyes shined with mirth. 

“Peter, go next.” 

“I am thankful for Mister Stark and his YouTube channel. It made me realize that the bullies at my school aren’t right and that I am smart and will make something of myself.” 

“That’s right, kid.” 

“Colonel Rhodes.” 

“I am thankful for my continued health and Tony helping me regain my mobility.” 

“Miss Potts.” 

“Oh, it’s Pepper. I am thankful for the continued times that Tony and I have together, even if we aren’t in a relationship. We’ve been in each other’s lives for a long time, and I am grateful for him.” 

“Mister Hogan.” 

“Oh, I am always grateful to be still employed and be alive. Just like every other day.” 

“Tony.” 

“It’s been an interesting year. Many things have happened to me over the last few years that shaped me and made me value other things that I didn’t necessarily believe were important. One is my friendships with my friends; one is my health, and the most important is Peter. He has made such a huge impact on my life, and I didn’t think a teenager would make as much of an impact as he has, but it is true. I am very grateful to have him in my life.” 

“Mister Stark…” Peter said with a choked voice. Pepper wiped a tear from her eye, and Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Anyways, pie!” 

And the table laughed. 

Happy Thanksgiving from Tony to yours! 

I’m not crying; you are. 

SUCH A DAD! TONYS SUCH A DAD 

Imagine Peter bringing someone home to meet TONY STARK 

GOOD LUCK, Peter’s future relationship!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I wanted but here's the chapter (one of them) that I finished last week. This week has been wrought with personal issues, drama and crying LOL. Everything is on the up and up but yeah, little time to be relaxing let alone writing. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this little thing.


	46. December 8, 2017 - Interview with May Parker

December 8, 2017 - Interview with May Parker 

“And we’re on.” A cameraman said as the video loaded of May Parker sitting on a chair with an iPad in her hand. 

“Hello everyone, my name is May Parker and I am here to answer your questions.” Her eyes crinkled in amusement. “A lot of you have questions about Peter and why he is living with his aunt. You have a lot of really crazy ideas like his mother was a spy like Black Widow and she was killed for her secrets. Or that his father experimenting on him and HYDRA murdered him or something like that. The truth is much more normal… Richard and Mary Parker were biologists, who lived pretty normal lives. They went to college, fell in love, had a son, Peter and when he was two and staying with us, their plane crashed. Peter doesn’t really remember them but he knew from a young age that he wasn’t our child but we raised him like he was and he has always been loved.” She smiled happily. 

“Ben was Richard’s older brother and although we never had kids, we considered Peter to be closer than a nephew, we were always there, we didn’t live that far from Richard and Mary, we were all New Yorkers and we often babysat for them. Getting Peter on a permanent basic was hard but exciting. Hard because Richard and Mary were no longer on this earth and we got to watch his accomplishments and wish that they were there too, to celebrate with us. But then it was just me.” May turned sad. 

“The day we lost Ben, Peter wasn’t feeling well that day and he left the apartment and Ben went to get some ice cream for us, we wanted to watch a movie and we didn’t have any more chocolate ice cream.” She huffed a laugh, sardonic. “I wish I could forget moments about this night, but I dream about it every night. Ben was shot by a robber who robbed a convenience store, where he was getting the ice cream. I remember getting the call. My best friend, my husband, my soul mate…he wasn’t here anymore and I still had to get up, go to work, take care of Peter, not that it was a chore. It’s just…It was just me now. I work full time and Ben worked part time, to get Peter home safely, to be with him after school…He was a teenager but we always wanted someone to be there, so he wasn’t alone. Peter had horrible anxiety when he was a child about being left alone. Remnants from his parent’s death, I imagine.” 

May swallowed. 

“After that, it was like Peter was fading away. He didn’t eat what he used to like, he didn’t want to take photos, he didn’t want to go to the Stark Expo like he always did…It just stopped. Then one day, I get a text. It’s from… Tony Stark, if you can believe it. He said he met Peter and he wanted to have him intern with him… And I have to say, it was the best decision I ever made.” May smiled at the camera. 

“Peter’s IQ is off the charts and he is just so smart. He needed someone to get him, to understand him on a deep level, understand the life pain he went through, the agony of losing someone. Tony has witnessed a lot of tragedy in his life and I think Peter gets that. I have someone who gets Peter, almost as much as I do. That I know where he is, that he’s with someone who cares for him…it’s a bigger weight off me than I could have ever imagined. Now, Tony has convinced me to move into the Tower, has me going to school to finish my nursing certification and we kind of ended up co-parenting Peter, which I never thought I would say. It’s great.” 

“A lot of people commented asking if I felt Peter was safe with Tony and the answer is yes. I feel safe leaving him with Tony. Tony is really good at putting up a face, a playboy persona for the media to consume and it became one that was so good and so prevalent that even sometimes he believed it. But I don’t think that’s the real Tony. I think the real Tony is a good man who messes up sometimes, is so intelligent that no one can really understand him. I think he is a man who wants to find someone that he can have a child with. I think he’s the perfect role model for Peter. Peter is a lot like Tony in a lot of ways. I hope that Tony can teach him some life lessons of mistakes that Tony made that will save Peter some heartache.” 

“Tony and I are friends, we get along really well. We hardly have any arguments and definitely not ever anything really important. Just over silly things. Like whether Pumpkin Spice Lattes are really a Karen thing or not. We’re still arguing over that. I just don’t think Tony wants to admit he’s a Karen.” She laughed lightly. 

“And about YouTube. I like that he is gaining confidence in himself. I know he was bullied in school, but I did not know the extent of the bullying. It was hard to hear, hard to think that Peter wasn’t valued as much as the trust fund kids at a school that was supposed to have his best interests at heart. But I think the social media, the YouTube comments have helped his confidence in himself. He gets recognized sometimes, but he always stops and has his picture taken with some fan. He gets fan mail, which is something he’s never had before. I know it has its drawbacks but I think it’s a good thing and I don’t think it’s going to stop anytime soon. But just for all you haters: I do approve of the YouTube thing and I don’t really care what any of your think about my parenting. So kindly bleep off.” She smiled brightly at the camera. 

“And we’re clear.” 

May sighed. That was a short video but it wore her out emotionally. 

OMG PETER MUST BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS 

OMG PRECIOUS PETER 

I WANT A FAN PICTURE WITH PETER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. They make my day. Hope you enjoyed more of May Parker. One more chapter of 2017 and then we get to head into 2018 which STUFF HAPPENS. 
> 
> RL has been rough. I haven't been in a good headspace to write for either of my stories or brainstorm anything of another story that won't leave me alone...It's rough. Basically my family is trying to kick my mom out of living with my grandmother, who she's been taking care of/living with for 20+ years. My aunt is so hateful and is turning everyone against her and its hard to hear about and I can't stop thinking about it. And it's been a bit of a weight on me, so yeah. I don't usually share personal information but that's kind of an indicator of why these past few months have been slow with updates. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and whole. 
> 
> Please vote if you're in the US. 
> 
> It is officially Breast Cancer Awareness month, please if you are a female, take it seriously and get checked. My mother had it and beat it and a woman I was very close to had it but was defeated by brain cancer. RIP Colleen. I miss you everyday. 
> 
> <3
> 
> ALSO HAPPY SEVEN MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF POSTING THIS FIC!!! Who is surprised I am still semi-regularly updating/haven't given up? *RAISES HAND* 
> 
> Thank you again for reading <3


	47. Chapter 47

12/22 – Christmas toy drive live 

“Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel. I’m Tony Stark and above all else, I am an engineer and we’re live!” Tony grinned easily at the camera. 

“Enough of that boring stuff!” Harley scowled at the camera. 

“Oi!” Peter exclaimed from next to him. “Let him do his intro! It’s essential for his channel.” 

“Ugh. I had my mom take off a week, from her super important job...” 

“She works at a diner...” Peter rolled his eyes. “No offense to any diner workers, you are really needed. You are the backbone of the restaurant industry...and...” 

“Anyways!” Harley interrupted Peter’s babbling. “And I came to New York and so far you two have been a total drag.” 

Peter crossed his arms and scowled. 

“Excuse you, mister entitled.” Tony frowned at Harley. “We are here to run a toy drive for the kids at the hospital. I’m sorry if that’s a drag but I honestly don’t care.” 

“Tony...” 

“Nuh uh. Doghouse.” 

“Tony...” Harley whined. 

“Nuh uh and when your mom sees this...you’re so grounded.” 

“Damn it! I just got off!” 

“Not anymore...” Peter smugly sang. 

“Don’t start Peter.” Tony snipped. 

“Yes, sir.” Peter looked down. 

Tony sighed. At least one child listened. 

\----- 

“Well, that seems to be the last of it!” Tony grinned at the camera. “We have four trucks full of toys and a lot of donations to give back to the kids who need some Christmas miracles at this time of year.” 

Peter bounded back into the frame, followed by Harley following sedately. 

“All done!” Peter chirped. 

“Great. And to my YouTube family, from my family, Happy Holidays. Stark out!” 

WHY ARE THEY SO AWESOME 

NEVER STOP POSTING PLS 

WORLD NEEDS MORE IRON MEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm alive. I am in a better headspace now. Am still stressed and unable to write as much but I will try and post once a week at least. My Redux fic is going to be rewritten eventually but I want to finish this one first as more people like this one. 
> 
> I hope you are all safe and all that. 
> 
> M


End file.
